Zapomnij mnie, nie
by misako princess
Summary: Co jest gorsze: 1.Zapomnieć? 2.Poddać się?
1. Prolog

I tak oto złość spowodowała, że ikona dobra na Ziemi, stoi ubrana w wieczorową sukienką, bo elegancką knajpą, serwującą sushi WSTĘP

W ODLEGŁEJ PRZYSZŁOŚCI

- „Jesteś pewna?" - Zapytał wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna. W jego głosie słychać było nutę dawno zapomnianego podekscytowania.

- „Wiem, że z Wrót skorzystał ktoś z rodziny królewskiej" - odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem kobieta. W oczach mężczyzny zabłysła na chwilę czysta radość, ale znikła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. 'Ile to już razy myśleli, że są na tropie? I nigdy nigdzie to ich nie doprowadziło.' Mężczyzna ze smutkiem stwierdzał, że powoli nawet on już tracił nadzieję.

W komnacie zapanowała cisza. Kryształowe ściany pięknego niegdyś pałacu były jakby przygaszone. Ich dawny blask zanikł od tamtej chwili. Cały świat w ogóle stał się jakiś ponury. Jakby nie miał już ochoty do życia.

Naglę ciszę przerwały szybkie kroki. Uderzenia obcasów rozbrzmiewały echem w martwych korytarzach. Do komnaty, w której znajdowała się para, wbiegła młoda dziewczyna. Miała tak na oko 16-17 lat. Jej buzia była okrągła, miała mały nosek, duże cynamonowe oczy, cerę porcelanową. Mogłaby uchodzić za żywą lalkę, gdyby nie jej pudrowe włosy, sięgające podudzia, związane w dwa kucyki u góry uwieńczone kokami, na wzór króliczych uszu.

Kobieta weszła do sali pewnym krokiem, jej zwykle blade policzki oblane były rumieńcem, spowodowanym sprintem, jaki odbyła przed chwilą. Nie interesował jej teraz ceremoniał, którego uczono jej przez całe życie, nie interesowała się tym, że prawdziwa dama nie biega. Nie, dla niej było ważne w tej chwili coś zupełnie innego. Więcej, pragnęła się dowiedzieć czy to, co usłyszała z ust swojej mentorki to prawda. Bogini jak ona tego pragnęła 'Niech to będzie prawda, błagam!!' - Powtarzała sobie ciągle w głowie. Kiedy więc podeszła w końcu do pary stojącej po przeciwległej stronie komnaty, niezwłocznie wyraziła swoje pragnienie werbalnie?

- „Ojcze, Plutonie, czy to prawda?" - Zapytała głosem podobnym do tego, jaki miał mężczyzna przed chwilą.

- „Kochanie, proszę nie rób sobie nadziei" - powiedział mężczyzna słysząc to. Nie chciał, aby jeszcze bardziej cierpiała, kolejne zawiedzenie będzie olbrzymim ciosem dla jej i tak już łkającego serca. Spojrzała na niego zdesperowana, po czym poszukała odpowiedzi w oczach swojej długoletniej przyjaciółki.

- „Plutonie, proszę" – rzekła - „Powiedź, że Ją znalazłaś?" – Dokończyła, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

- „Wasza książęca mość, jak mówiłam Jego Wysokości, wiem, że ktoś z rodziny królewskiej przekroczył wrota czasu." - Odpowiedziała spokojnie. Choć bardzo musiała się starać, aby owy spokój zachować, po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i to ją przerażało. Wiedziała jednak, że musi to zachować tylko dla siebie.

- „Ktoś z naszej rodziny?" - Zapytała z nadzieją młodsza kobieta. Na co druga kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

- „Skąd masz pewność, że to nie ktoś z przyszłości, następni dziedzice albo Sailor Cosmos?" - Zapytał sceptycznie mężczyzna. Bał się odczuwać radość z tak niepewnej informacji.

- „Energia była bardzo potężna. Póki, co taką potęgą włada tylko jedna osoba, jaką znam" - Powiedziała spokojnie. Rozumiała jego nastawienie.

- „Czyli to mama?" - Zapytała pełnym radości tonem różowo-włosa kobieta. Strażniczka westchnęła - 'Czemu to ja muszę dawać zawsze złe wiadomości' - pomyślała

- „Tego nie wiem. Moc Neo Queen, jest fenomenalna, precedensowa. Nie potrafię jej pojąć i nie do końca ją czuje." - Rzekła powoli. Kiedy spojrzała na dwójkę, z którą rozmawiała zobaczyła na ich twarzach zmieszanie.

- „Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć Strażniczko?" - Zapytał król.

- „Ta energia miała coś wspólnego z Kryształem, ale nie była nim do końca, było jakby w niej coś jeszcze..."

- „Masz na myśli inną energię?" - Wtrącił mężczyzna.

- „Tak."

- „Ale czułaś energię królewskiej rodziny?" - Drążyła wcześniejszy wątek dziewczyna. Ją nie interesowało czy mieli do czynienia z 100 czystą energią, czy było jej tylko 10, ona po prostu chciała Ją odnaleźć.

- „Dokąd ten ktoś się udał?" - Dopytywał mężczyzna. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i po raz pierwszy pozwoliła sobie na okazanie emocji, uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała:

- „To właśnie miejsce, dokąd ten ktoś się udał skłoniło mnie, by niepokoić Wasze Wysokości." - Powiedziała tajemniczo

- „Co masz na myśli" - zapytała zmieszana dziewczyna.

- „Tunel został otwarty w naszych czasach, a kończy się w XXI wieku, w rzeczywistości, którą odwiedziłaś ponad 500 lat temu."

Ta wiadomość całkowicie zszokowała członków rodziny królewskiej.


	2. Chapter 2 Teraźniejszość

Współczesne Tokyo

_Współczesne Tokyo_

_Okolice Tokyo General Hospital_

_Młoda kobieta chodziła po parku, nuciła pod nosem cichą kołysankę. Chciała uspokoić nią swoje nad aktywne dziecko, które nosiła po sercem. Przejechała delikatnie dłonią po okrągłym brzuchu - 'Co jest maleństwo? Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?' - pytała w myślach. I jakby w odpowiedzi przeszył ją straszny ból. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk._

„_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ"_

_Mamoru Chiba, 29 – letni, przystojny mężczyzna, o mocnej szczęce, ostrych rysach, czarnych jak węgiel włosach, granatowych oczach, za które wiele kobiet dałoby się zabić, był w tej chwili jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na świecie. Pomijając takie szczegóły, że był wyśmienitym lekarzem, zarabiał krocie, miał wymarzony samochód, motor, piękny penthouse. Nie, to nie były ważne dla niego rzeczy. Najistotniejsza była jego ukochana żona, z którą dzielił to wszystko. No, nie może powiedzieć, że jego małżeństwo było idealne, to okazałoby się kłamstwem, ale bardzo udane, tak, tak śmiało mógł je nazwać. Nieważne, że czasem się kłócili, wszyscy się czasem kłócą. Ale chyba nie wszyscy się tak wspaniale godzą jak oni. - 'Tak jak dzisiaj' - pomyślał i wspomniał upojne chwile w ramionach kobiety, którą kochał nad życie._

_Jednak jego fantazyjna sielanka nie trwała długo, nagle przerwał ją przeraźliwy krzyk. Mamoru spojrzał szybko w stronę, z której dochodził. Jego instynkt Tuxedo od razu się włączył - 'Co to, nowy wróg?' – pomyślał, ruszając szybko w kierunku źródła odgłosu. Biegł przez jakieś 4 minuty w głąb Parku._

_Był już gotów wezwać Senshi, kiedy zobaczył, że krzyk wydała z siebie kobieta, leżąca skulona na ziemi, tyłem do niego. Teraz włączył się instynkt lekarza, podbieg do poszkodowanej, jak sądził, i ukucnął obok niej. _

_- „Proszę Pani? Co się dzieje, co Panią boli? Co się stało?" - pytał. Ta nie odpowiedziała i wydała z siebie głośny jęk. Mamoru delikatnie ją obrócił i dopiero teraz zauważył co stanowiło powód krzyku. Kobieta leżąca na trawie była w ciąży, bardzo zaawansowanej ciąży, a dokładniej w ostatnich jej minutach, pomyślał lekarz patrząc na zamoczoną od wód płodowych sukienkę._

_- „Bo...li..." - wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mamoru spojrzał na jej twarz. Ewidentnie cierpiała, miała zamknięte oczy i spocone czoło. _

_- „Spokojnie, już dzwonię po karetkę" - powiedział przerażony_

_Rodząca w odpowiedzi znów wrzasnęła. Szybko wyjął telefon komórkowy i wybrała numer alarmowy._

_- „Pogotowie..." - usłyszał głos lekarza dyżurnego._

_- „Tu dr Chiba z TGH, mam tu kobietę, która jest w połogu, jestem w parku...co...jak to gdzie w parku...?" - Mamoru rozejrzał się 'Boże jest w największym parku w mieście' uświadomił sobie i starał się znaleźć jakiś punkt odniesienia - "Gdzieś niedaleko jezior...tak wiem, że to niedokładnie...nie bardziej konkretnie nie powiem...co...co ile skurcze?" - i znów jakby w odpowiedzi kobieta krzyknęła. Mamoru spojrzał na nią, po czym na telefon, aby sprawdzić ile już rozmawia – „ ...no więc skurcze są co 2 minuty" - odpowiedział słabo - „ Tak jestem lekarzem...co za głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że ludzkim...pediatria...czemu Pani pyta" - Kobieta znów krzyknęła._

_- „AŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ. Pomocy, boli, ja już nie mogę, !!" - Mamoru ukucnął znów obok niej i złapał ją za rękę._

_- „Proszę Pani, proszę oddychać. Chodziła Pani do szkoły rodzenia?" - zapytał_

_- „Jezu, nie, ale pójdę, tylko BŁAGAM NIECH PAN ZABIERZE TEN BÓLLLLLLLLL!!" - krzyknęła, ściskając jednocześnie z całych sił zaoferowaną dłoń. Mamoru skrzywił się w cierpieniu i zwrócił się ponownie do lekarza pogotowia: _

_- „Ślijcie tą CHOLERNĄ KARETKĘ!!" - wrzasnął do słuchawki - "Niech mi Pan nie mówi, że mam się uspokoić...ta kobieta rodzi...TERAZ...co Pan oszalał, to że jestem lekarzem nie oznacza, że przyjmowałem porody...!!"_

_Mamoru był już bardzo zdesperowany, ta kobieta widocznie była już po akcji przedporodowej i wkraczała w sam poród. Mamoru co prawda był uczony jak przyjąć poród, ale nigdy praktycznie tego nie robił, a w szczególności nie chciał debiutować na polanie w parku. - " Dobrze...tak pamiętam procedury...pospieszcie się" - powiedział i odłożył słuchawkę. Zwrócił się do ciężko sapiącej kobiety - 'To chyba oznacza, że nie była w szkole rodzenia' -pomyślał._

_- „Proszę Pani nazywam się dr Chiba, karetka jest już w drodze, póki co ja Pani pomogę" - powiedział głośno, próbując przebić się przez wydawane przez nią odgłosy. Nie było żadnej reakcji._

_- „Ugh ugh ugh ugh" - powtarzała tylko ciężarna, z zamkniętymi oczyma._

_- „Proszę Pani, czy słyszała mnie Pani? Muszę teraz zbadać, sprawdzić rozwarcie" - rzekł niepewnie. Nadal nic... Mamoru zaczął się martwić, - 'Może jest w szoku?'_

_- „Jest... Pan... lekarzem?" - usłyszał nagle. Spojrzał na kobietę, patrzyła na niego, choć jej oczy były zaciśnięte._

_- „Tak" - potwierdził szybko _

_- „Umie Pan ałłłłłłł" - mimo przerwanego zdania Mamoru zrozumiał o co jej chodziło. Przez chwilę się wahał co odpowiedzieć..._

_- „Tak, to taka codzienność dla mnie" - powiedział, chcąc ją pocieszyć_

_- „To mam szczęście" - wyszeptała przez łzy. Mamoru uśmiechnął się i przystąpił do dokonywania czynności położniczych._

_Następne półgodzinny Mamoru pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Nie sądził, by mógł komukolwiek to opowiedzieć, bo chyba sam nie był pewny co zaszło. Wiedział jednak, że było w tych wspomnienia dużo krzyku, przerażenia, potu, zwątpienia no i dziecko, któremu pomógł przyjść na ten świat. Zaraz po tym, jak ta mała istota znalazła swoją drogę, przybyło pogotowie i zabrało przemęczoną kobietę do szpitala. Mamoru obawiał się, że mogło dojść do jakieś infekcji lub zapalenia, w końcu działo się to na polanie, bez wcześniejszej dezynfekcji. Jednak ku jego ogromnej uldze, po 4 godzinach dostał telefon z oddziału położniczego, że mama z malcem mają się doskonale. Niesamowite, na pewno, cudowne, ot tak, nie zapomniane, bez wątpienia._

_--_

_Usagi Chiba, rzadko widziała taką radość na twarzy swojego męża. W sumie mogłaby te chwile wyliczyć na palcach. Ich pierwszy pocałunek, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest Serenity, kiedy byli wszyscy razem z Chibi-Usą, no i kiedy zgodziła się zostać jego żoną, a i kiedy wrócili do siebie po kłótni. Więc kiedy jej Mamo-chan wkroczył z bananem na buzi i podbiegł do niej, po czym okręcił ją w powietrzu i namiętnie pocałował, musiała wiedzieć co się stało, nawet kosztem tego bajecznego całusa, który jej właśnie dawał._

_- „Mamo-chan, co się stało" – zapytała, śmiejąc się radośnie._

_- „Coś wspaniałego, cud, cud życia" – powiedział, całując ją z powrotem. To jeszcze bardziej ją zaintrygowało. Próbowała przerwać pocałunek i zapytać co miał dokładnie na myśli, ale jej nie pozwolił. Złapał ją za tył głowy i przycisnął jeszcze bardziej do siebie. _

_Pozostali w tym stanie jakieś parę minut, po czym się rozłączyli, łapiąc głośno, powietrze, którego nie dopuszczali przez dłuższą chwilę._

_- „Ter..az...to..ko..na..m,..a..b.yy.wie..d..zieć...co sięęę...stało" – powiedziała, łykając szybko powietrze. Na to mężczyzna wyprostował się i automatycznie uspokoił._

_- „Nie uwierzysz, Usako, co mi się przytrafiło w drodze do pracy" – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Usagi spojrzała na niego pytająco._

_- „Szedłem parkiem i nagle usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk kobiety" - zaczął. Słysząc te słowa, Usagi szybko się wyprostowała: - „Atak?" - wtrąciła bardzo poważnym tonem. Mamoru uśmiechnął się na to. Usa wyglądała przesłodko gdy była taka skupiona. - „Jesteś przesłodka taka poważna" – wtrącił te słowa jako dygresję. _

_- „Mamo-chan, nie zmieniaj tematu, mamy nowy..." - nie zdążyła dokończyć, kiedy jej usta zamknęły się w kolejnym pocałunkiem. - " Ma-chan" - wybełkotała przez pocałunek._

_- „Spokojnie Usako, ta historia ma czysto ludzki charakter" - uspokajał ją. Nie wyglądała jednak na spokojną. - „Usa, spokojnie to nie ma nic wspólnego z Senshi" - dodał. To zadziałało na nią trochę lepiej._

_- „To dlaczego ktoś krzyczał" - zapytała zmieszana._

_- „To krzyczała kobieta, bo... no cóż była w strasznym bólu i jej się w sumie nie dziwię" - powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna enigmatycznie._

_Usagi była jeszcze bardziej zmieszana niż minutę wcześniej. Mamoru uśmiechnął się dumnie, wyprostował i powiedział to, czym tak bardzo pragnął pochwalić się od rana._

_- „Usako, przyjąłem poród. Pomogłem nowemu życiu w dostaniu się na ten świat" - Oczy jego żony zabłysły i zrobiły się wielkie jak pięć złotych, a buźka w końcu się uśmiechnęła._

_- „Mamo-chan!! Jejku to wspaniale!!" - krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję._

_- „Gratuluję" - powtarzała w kółko. Jednak po chwili coś ją tknęło. - „ale chwila, Mamo-chan, ty przecież nie przyjmujesz porodów i z tym parkiem?" - zapytała._

_- „Usako i to jest naj..naj..no nie wiem, przyjąłem swój pierwszy poród na polanie parku." - rzekł sam tym faktem zaskoczony. Usa spojrzała na niego zszokowana_

_- „Poród na polanie??" - zapytała retorycznie. - „Ale tej kobiecie i jej dziecku nic się nie stało, są zdrowi mimo takich warunków??" - spytała zaniepokojona. W końcu poród nie należy do najłatwiejszych rzeczy (tak przynajmniej sądziła.)_

_- „Na szczęście badania wykazały, że tak." - Skwitował. Zamykając oczy i znów dziękując bogom, że czuwali nad młodą matką i noworodkiem._

_- „Uff, co za szczęście." - Odpowiedziała blondynka, wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Mamoru uśmiechnął się, jego Usako zawsze stawiała dobro innych na piedestale. Spojrzał na nią, a jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze większy, miał dla niej jeszcze jedną dobrą wiadomość, która bardzo, bardzo ją uraduje._

_- „Ne Usako. To nie wszystkie dobre nowiny z dzisiejszego dnia" - powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się zalotny uśmieszek. Blondynka spojrzała na męża z ciekawością._

_- „Nie? To co jeszcze się dziś takiego wspaniałego wydarzyło?" - zapytała zaciekawionym tonem._

_- „Nie miałem w co przyjąć porodu, więc poświęciłem swoją zieloną marynarkę" - zaczął, a oczy Usy znów zrobiły się wielkie i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo - "No i po wszystkim była cała we krwi, śluzie...po prostu nie nadawała się do nicze..." - próbował dokończyć, ale przerwał mu krzyk żony._

_- „YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" – wrzasnęła, skacząc jak obłąkana. Obróciła się do Mamoru i spojrzał na niego pełnym szaleństwa i radości spojrzeniem._

_- „Jeszcze nie znam tej kobiety, a już ją KOCHAM!!" wykrzyknęła i znów zaczęła skakać, odprawiając taniec pożegnalny, znienawidzonej marynarki._

_ŚWIĄTYNIA HIKAWA, TOKYO_

_Młoda kapłanka siedziała przed świętym ogniem. Był on dziś wyjątkowo niespokojny. Nie chciał jej jednak pokazać, co wprowadziło go w taki stan. Kobieta spojrzała w ogień, jej twarz była pomarańczowa w świetle płomieni. - 'Co się dzieje? Co to za energia, którą poczułam?' - pytała samą siebie w myślach. Wiedziała, że jeśli Święty Ogień chce milczeć, będzie milczał. Westchnęła, zamknęła oczy i odmówiła modlitwę pożegnalną. Po 5 minutach wstała i wtedy znów to poczuła - energia. - 'Ale jakaś inna'. - Obróciła się szybko i prawie wpadła w palenisko z przerażenia. Z tyłu za nią stały dwie postacie kobiety i mężczyzny. - 'Jaki oni tu weszli, nic nie słyszałam'. Energia znów dała o sobie znać i Rei zrozumiała, że płynie ona od tych dwojga nieznajomych._

_- „Dare??" - zpytała i przygotowała się do przemiany._

_- „Wstrzymaj się Marsie, nie jesteśmy wrogami" - powiedział mężczyzna. Jego głos coś jej przypominał, jakby go gdzieś słyszała wcześniej. Jednak nie zrezygnowała z pozycji bojowej, dopiero kiedy niższa postać wyszła ze strumienia światła i stanęła w pokoju, dzięki czemu kapłanka mogła zobaczyć jej twarz, stanęła rozluźniona. Ale na jej twarzy malował się szok._

_- „Ch..ii.bii. Usa??" - zapytała niepewnie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała:_

_-„No, już nie taka Chibi" - podeszła i przytuliła zaskoczoną kobietę._

_Makoto Kino-Zinta szła w stronę Hikawy, enigmatyczna wiadomość Rei: - "Ruszcie tu tyłki, macie 1h" - całkowicie ją zaskoczyła. Nie to, że miała co robić, jej córeczka właśnie była w żłobku i przez najbliższe 4h Mako miała coś, czego od porodu jej bardzo brakowało - wolny czas. Szczerze mówiąc nastawiła się dziś na kompletną labę, nawet tak wszystko w pracy poukładała, aby czas jaki mała Suri jest pod opieką specjalistów wykorzystać...yy na bardziej produktywne zajęcia - 'Ale nie ważne' - pomyślała. - 'Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem'._

_- „MAKOOOOOO!!" - usłyszała nagle swoje imię, obróciła się w stronę jego źródła i zobaczyła Usagi w samochodzie. - "Wskakuj, podwieziemy cię do świątyni, bo tam zmierzasz prawda?" - Mako się uśmiechnęła - 'No, zawsze milej będzie się przejechać niż człapać taki kawałek'._

_- „Tak, po takiej wiadomości od Rei-chan wolę tam być" – odpowiedziała, podchodząc do stojącego na poboczu auta. - „Witaj Mamoru-san" – dodała, zauważając w końcu kierowcę._

_- „Witaj Mako-chan" - odrzekł grzecznie mężczyzna, kiedy kobieta usiadła na tylnim siedzeniu._

_Mako uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, która wygięta do tyłu patrzyła na nią._

_- „Nee Usagi, ja mam wytłumaczenie, że jestem spóźniona. Ale wy mieszkacie tak blisko, a przychodzicie po czasie?" - zapytała zaciekawiona. Na co na porcelanowych policzkach blondynki zagościł rumieniec._

_- „YYY, mieliśmy małą celebrację i Rei nam przerwała świętowanie" - powiedziała puszczając oko do szatynki i pokazując zalotnie języczek. Na ten komentarz zarumienił się także kierowca._

_- „Świętowanie?? Tak to się teraz nazywa??" - zapytała żartobliwie Makoto. Na co Usagi i Mamoru zrobili się jeszcze bardziej czerwoni na licu._

_- „NIE, naprawdę" - rzekła szybko Usa i patrząc z dumą na Mamoru dodała - „Mamo-chan odebrał dziś poród, w parku." - Teraz była kolej Mako na zaskoczenie. _

_- „Poród, w PARKU?" - zapytała, dając wyjątkowy nacisk na słowo 'park'. Usagi kiwnęła radośnie głową. - „jejku i jak poszło" - spytała Mamoru. Ten patrząc na nią we wstecznym lusterku odrzekł:_

_- „Na szczęście wszystko dobrze, pacjentka i maleństwo czują się doskonale" - w tonie mężczyzny słychać było niesamowitą radość. - 'Czuję się jakbym odebrał własne dziecko, a nie jakieś obce' - pomyślał._

_- „No Mamoru, to gratuluje." – Skwitowała - „Może pomyliłeś profesje?" – zażartowała, widząc radość na twarzy swojego władcy._

_- „Może..." - rzekł i skupił się znów na drodze._

_- „Nieźle nie, mam swojego własnego położnika" wyrzekła Usa z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mako spojrzała na nią, dokładnie wiedziała co powiedzieć, aby ten uśmiech zamienił się znów w buraka._

_- „Czyli rozumiem, że skoro Mamoru przerobił już rozdział o przyjmowaniu dziecka na świat, przeszliście, a raczej wróciliście„ - poprawiła się - „Do etapu tworzenia tego malucha, stąd spóźnienie?" zażartowała i reakcja była dokładnie taka, jakiej oczekiwała._

_- „MMMAAAKKKOOOO-CCCCHHHHAAAANNNN TTYYYYY ZZZZZBBBBBOCZCCCCCZZZZZEEEŃŃŃŃŃŃŃCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" - krzyknęła bardzo zakłopotana księżniczka. A Mako tylko wybuchła śmiechem. - 'Niesamowite, że Usagi po tym wszystkim co doświadczyła w Stanach znów zrobiła się taka cnotliwa' - pomyślała w duchu. _

_Około 7 minut później trio dotarło do podnóża Hikawa, po człapaniu się po nieskończonej ilości schodów, grupka ruszyła w stronę pokoju, w którym odbywały się wszystkie spotkania Senshi aka. Dawny pokój Rei._

_Usagi była strasznie ciekawa, co takiego chciała im powiedzieć wojownicza z Marsa._

_- „Jak myślicie, co Rei-chan chce?" - zapytała swoich towarzyszy._

_- „Nie mam pojęcia Usako, ale brzmiało to poważnie" - odpowiedział jej mąż, łapiąc ją za rękę jednocześnie. Na jej twarzy zagościł lekki niepokój. Widząc to przyjaciółka szybko dodała - „Usa-chan, gdyby to było coś groźnego, Rei nie dawałaby nam godziny, tylko niezwłocznie kazała nam się stawić" - starała się pocieszyć koleżankę. _

_Ta lekko się uśmiechnęła: - „Racja, zresztą zaraz się dowiemy" – powiedziała, patrząc na drzwi, do których się zbliżali._

_Usagi musiała przyznać, że była lekko zaniepokojona, tak nagłym wezwaniem. W głowie ułożyła sobie już chyba milion scenariuszy tego, co się stanie gdy wejdą do pokoju Rei i co chce im kapłanka powiedzieć. Usa nawet brała pod uwagę możliwość, że jej temperamentna przyjaciółka wybuchnie, że Usa i Mamoru się spóźnili ponad 30minut i doda jakiś komentarz w stylu - 'Mamoru, widzę, że z powodu małżeństwa złe nawyki Odango przechodzą także na ciebie.'. Brała nawet pod rozwagę możliwość, że kapłanka powie im, że jest w ciąży z Taką, - 'Ale wtedy nie kazałaby przychodzi także Mamo-chan' - konkludowała blondynka._

_Jednak te wszystkie spekulacje okazały się kompletnie błędne. _

_TO, co zobaczyła księżycowa księżniczka wchodząc do małego pokoiku całkowicie ją zaskoczyło. Przez chwilę Usagi sądziła, że ma halucynacje. - 'To niemożliwe. TO niemożliwe' - powtarzała sobie w głowie. _

_W pokoju, oprócz doskonale jej znanych kobiet i dwóch kotów, siedziało dwoje nieznajomych, a może znajomych? Dziewczyna około 17 lat, o cynamonowych oczach i pudrowych włosach upiętych w misterną ilość małych rureczek. Na jej twarzy kiedy zobaczyła kto wszedł zagościła ogromna radość, aż cała promieniała. Obok niej siedział mężczyzna o ciemnofioletowych włosach i granatowych oczach, tak jej znanych doskonale. Choć - kiedy Usa spojrzała w nie dokładnie - był w nich jakiś smutek i...zmęczenie...brak nadziei? Nie potrafiła określić, ponieważ mężczyzna gdy ją zobaczył, zrobił tak zszokowaną minę, jakby widział ducha._

_- „Chhhii...bbbiii..-Usa, King Endy..mion??" - zapytała niepewnie Mako. Usa spojrzała teraz na swoja przyjaciółkę i męża, byli podobnie jak ona w szoku, a na twarzach mieli tzw. karpika._

_- „Nie przejmujcie się, każdy z nas doznał podobnego szoku wchodząc tu" - skomentowała zabawną reakcje przyjaciół Minako._

_Usagi jednak jej nie słuchała. Patrzyła się na młodą dziewczynę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ona stoi przed nią._

_- „Chib i- Usa, to naprawdę Ty?" - zapytała z niedowierzaniem podchodząc do pudrowej panienki._

_- „Hai, Onee-san, to ja we własnej osobie. Tylko już nie taka Chi..." - starała się powiedzieć, ale kobieta jej przerwała - „CHIBIUSA!!" - krzyknęła z radości, wzięła ją w objęcia i zaczęła płakać - „ja sądziłam...to ty...jesteś...ty jesteś" - mamrotała w szyję dziewczynie, którą przytulała. Teraz były mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, Chibiusa trochę nawet wyższa. - " Ja sądziłam, że przez moją głupotę cię straciłam." - szeptała przez łzy, puszczając z objęć księżniczkę przyszłości i obejmując jej twarz dłońmi. - "Tak się bałam..." - dodała. Po jej delikatnych policzkach płynęło morze łez._

_Druga dziewczyna też już płakała: - „Nigdy Okaa-san, nigdy. Zawsze będziemy razem, zawsze!!" - wykrzyknęła i rzuciła się znów w ramiona kobiety._

_Obydwie płakały, jednak każda z innych powodów._

_Jedna dowiedziała się, że nie straciła tego, co myślała, że już nie ma; druga odzyskała to, co tak dawno straciła._

_Ale nie tylko dla nich była ta chwila wyjątkowa._

_Zarówno Mamoru i Endymion patrzyli na tą scenę, a w ich oczach pojawiły się łzy, które każdy starał się ukryć. Bo podobnie jak ich Usagi, widzieli coś o czym marzyli od lat._

_By Misako_

_Edit by Kasia_

_Piszcie wasze komentarze_


	3. Chapter 3 Jesteś Tu Mały Mamochan

ROZDZIAŁ 3 ROZDZIAŁ 3 „Jesteś tu, mały Mamo-chan?"

Kiedy już minęły wzruszające powitania każdy otarł łzy wzruszenia, grupka usadziła się wokół stołu. Endymion musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać, aby nie usiąść przy Usagi, nie przytulić się do niej i jej namiętnie nie pocałować. Dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jak jego Serenity, choć nie otaczała jej jeszcze ta aura dworu, była bardziej zrelaksowana, jednakże nadal tak niebiańsko piękna 'Bogowie, jak ja pragnę jej dotknąć' - pomyślał rozpaczliwie. Jego ciąg myślowy przerwało pytanie Luny.

- „ChibiUso...yy Wasza Wysokość, co tu robicie, czy znów ktoś zaatakował przyszłość?" - zaadresowała swoją krótką mowę do monarchów.

Chibiusa spojrzała się na ojca z pytaniem w oczach. Postanowił więc, że zacznie.

- „Na wstępie proszę, pomińmy tytuły, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, bez względu na czas." - Poprosił grzecznie. - "Co do powodu naszej obecności..." - próbował powiedzieć, ale głos mu zadrżał. Spojrzał w próżnię. Mimo tylu lat praktyki w dyplomacji, nie potrafił powiedzieć na głos tych słów.

- „Nie chodzi o wrogów, przybywamy z czasów pokoju" - usłyszał jak uspakaja Senshi przeszłości jego córka. Po czym zwróciła się do niego, dotykając delikatnie jego dłoni. - „Tato, powiedzmy im prawdę. Tylko wtedy będą mogli nam pomóc. Nie musimy ujawniać żadnych zbędnych szczegółów przyszłości" - rzekła księżniczka błagalnym tonem do Ojca. Ten spojrzał w jej cynamonowe orbity, była w nich nadzieja, nadzieja, że znów Sailor Moon ocali jej mamę. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy odezwała się Usagi, jej anielski głos był dla niego jak mistyczna mantra.

- „Prawdę? ChibiUso, co się stało? - Zapytała zmartwionym tonem kobieta siedząca po drugiej stronie jego córki. I ta nie, czekając na jego aprobatę opowiedziała im co się stało z królową.

Kiedy pudrowa białogłowa skończyła, w pokoju zapanowała cisza, wszyscy z przerażeniem, szokiem, rozdarciem, zmieszaniem, niezrozumieniem i smutkiem patrzyli na dwoje monarchów z przyszłości.

Pierwsza odzyskała mowę Haruka. Spojrzała na cukierkową dziewczynę i zapytała: - „Co masz kiddo na myśli mówiąc 'znikła'?? - Przecież to królowa, jak...ona...??" - dopytywała nie mogąc zrozumieć zaistniałej sytuacji. Podobnie czuła cała pozostała 11.

Usłyszeć można było głośne westchnięcie, po czym lawendowy mężczyzna odpowiedział na zadane pytanie. - „Po prostu znikła." - W pokoju ponownie zapanowała cisza. Po chwili król zaczął kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, nie adresując tego do nikogo - „Rozmawiałem z nią...wyszedłem z komnaty... i chwilę potem coś poczułem, taką...pustkę...więc wróciłem i jej już nie było i od tego czasu jest tylko pustka." - Mówił w próżnie.

- „Masz na myśli wasz soul bond?" - zapytał z przerażeniem Mamoru. Kiedyś prawie utracił to połączenie z Usako, nie chciał nawet myśleć, co to za uczucie, gdy go nie ma. Endymion spojrzał na niego. Potem na siedzącą obok blondynkę.

- „Nawet jak się nie znaliśmy, nie czułem się tak samotny jak teraz" - powiedział. Nie wiadomo czy do Usy, czy do Mamoru.

Pozostałe Senshi poczuły się lekko zakłopotane, że król wyjawia im w sumie tak intymne odczucia. W końcu nie znały Mamoru od tej emocjonalnej strony, ona była zarezerwowana tylko dla Usagi.

- „Królu...tzn. Endymion-sama. Czy to, że jesteście tutaj oznacza, że podejrzewacie, że Serenity-sama jest tu, w naszych czasach?" - spytała Ami, analizując wcześniejsze wypowiedzi, króla i Chibiusy. Grupa teraźniejszych Senshi spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

- „Tak" - odpowiedziała Usagi Serenity za ojca. Na co ten automatycznie zareagował.

- „Usa, to nie jest nic pewnego..." - powiedział zmęczonym tonem pozbawionym wszelkiej nadziei.

- „Nie mów tak, tyle już szukamy i przez tak długi okres nie było żadnego znaku. A teraz mamy TO. To najbardziej klarowna poszlaka od lat" - wybuchła nastolatka, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. - 'nie każ mi tracić nadziei, nie mogę stracić nadziei' - pomyślała zrozpaczona.

- „Lat??" - zapytała niedorzecznie Rei. - "To królowa nie znikła niedawno?" - zapytała, choć sądziła, że to coś oczywistego. Pudrowa dziewczyna pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

- „188 lat 237 dni i jakieś 8 h" - odpowiedział bez emocji Endymion.

- „Boże" - to wyszło od Usy, która, przez całą rozmowę milczała, a teraz zakryła dłońmi usta. 'Gdzie ja jestem przez tak długi okres?' - pytała siebie zdruzgotana w duchu.

Na każdej twarzy malowała się inna mieszanina uczuć.

Haruka była zszokowana, miała szeroko otwarte oczy i rozchylone usta, lekko zgarbiła się do przodu w akcie niedowierzania.

Michiru, trzymała obie dłonie przy twarzy, w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie i obawa o ich przyszłą monarchinię. - 'Czyżby w przyszłości dopuściły jakieś zło, które skrzywdziło Neo Queen?'

Hotaru siedziała zaraz obok Michiru. W jej oczach można było z wielką trudnością dostrzec smutek. Żal jej było, że przyjaciółka musi tak cierpieć. Jednak jako Mesjasz śmierci, Hotaru zrozumiała, że wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu. Starała się więc pocieszyć, że może to też ma jakiś sens.

Minako siedziała z buzią otwartą na kształt dużego 'O' i dość szybko mrugała oczyma. Jakby nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

Makoto, która spoczęła zaraz obok kręciła lekko głową. Nie chciała nawet myśleć, przez co przechodzi ich dwójka gości z przyszłości. - 'Gdyby mnie ktoś rozdzielił z Taką i Suri?' - myślała. Ale bała się nawet sama udzielić sobie odpowiedzi, co by czuła.

Rei, była przestraszona, że królowa znikła, - 'Czy możliwe jest, że to jej energię czułam?' - myślała intensywnie - 'Ale ja potrafię wyczuć energię Srebrnego Kryształu, to było coś innego'

Ami siedziała i analizowała wszystko to, co usłyszała, bardzo się martwiła co się działo z jej Neo Queen.

Luna i Artemis, na swoich kocich pyszczkach mieli minę osłupienia, o ile można powiedzieć, że po kocie można poznać szok. Jednak ten element ludzki, który w nich tkwił, ukawnił się jako wstrząs, zmartwienie i mocne podenerwowanie. Każde z nich domyślało się jaką potęga włada Serenity, a co jeśli ktoś wykorzysta to dla złych celów?

Mamoru miał chyba najbardziej przerażoną minę ze wszystkich, świadomość, że może NIE CZUĆ Usako sparaliżowała go kompletnie - 'Jeśli ktoś ją skrzywdził...' - groził w myślach.

Jedynie odmienną postawę prezentowała Usagi. Nie przejmowała się tym co się z nią stało w przyszłości. Patrzyła na Endymiona i Chibiusę i widziała w nich tyle smutku i cierpienia, tyle rozczarowań, wypłakanych łez. To powodowało, że jej serce pękało, na wiele rzeczy mogła patrzeć, ale nie na cierpienie jej najbliższych. - 'O nie!' - powiedziała sobie w duchu - 'Znajdę cię Serenity, bo nawet ty nie możesz sprawiać im takiego bólu' - obiecała sobie.

- „Więc sądzicie, że tu jest" - przerwała ciszę i z determinacją spojrzała na Endymiona. Ten podniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przybyli spojrzał jej w oczy. To co zobaczył uradowało go, jak nic od dawna. W oczach swojej żony z przeszłości zobaczył determinację, która nigdy nie dawała za wygraną. Odpowiedział jej szybko, nie mógł po sobie dać znać jaki się słaby zrobił przez te ostatnie niemal 200 lat.

- „Tak bynajmniej twierdzi Pluton. Tzn. wie, że ktoś z rodziny królewskie przybył do tych czasów, ale nie jest pewna, że to Serenity." - westchnął lekko. - " Jak wiecie Serenity włada Srebrnym Kryształem, każda z was potrafi wyczuć jej energię" – zaadresował słowa do Senshi, niektóre kiwnęły głową. - " I tu się pojawia przeszkoda, która mi nie pozwala się tak cieszyć. Ta energia, miała jakiś związek z Kryształem, ale była pod wpływem innej energii" - dokończył.

- „Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś manipuluje Serenity?" - zapytała Michiru, przyglądając się uważnie monarsze.

- „Nie skądże, nie jest tak łatwo opanować najpotężniejszą kobietę we Wszechświecie. Boję się, że to był po prostu ktoś kogo ona kiedyś uzdrowiła, Srebrny Kryształ pozostawia coś w rodzaju znamienia, na każdym kto został jego energią dotknięty" - wytłumaczył wojowniczkom przeszłości.

- „Ale to jedyna poszlaka, tak?" - dopytywała Usa.

- „Tak" - odrzekł

- „A więc temat załatwiony" - stwierdziła - „Serenity, nie Serenity, musimy znaleźć tego kogoś, kto przekroczył wrota czasu, może wtedy on nas doprowadzi do królowej" - powiedziała coś, co było dla niej oczywiste. Endymion dokładnie się jej przyglądał podczas tej przemowy.

'Jak mi brakuje jej siły' - pomyślał kiedy pozostałe Senshi, koty i Mamoru kiwali głowami, że zgadzają się z Usagi.

Tokyo General Hospital

Oddział położniczy

2 dni później

Mamoru szedł korytarzem do pokoju, który wskazała mu recepcjonistka przy wejściu. Był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że będzie mógł zobaczyć dzieciątko, któremu pomógł w drodze na ten świat. 'Choć taki miły akcent, wśród tych wszystkich zmartwień z przyszłości' - pomyślał. W jednej ręce trzymał pluszowego królika, wymysł Usagi, która się uparła, żeby też dać coś maluchowi, w drugiej bukiet stokrotek.

Kiedy podszedł do drzwi z numerem 1992 westchnął głęboko i zapukał. Po chwili można było słyszeć 'PROSZĘ'. Mamoru wziął znów głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Zaraz po tym jak jego głowa znalazła się w obrębie pokoju oślepiło go światło, przez chwilę musiał zmrużyć oczy po czym spojrzeć w drugą stronę.

- „Oj, mam nadzieję, że to Słońce Pana oślepiło, a nie stan w jakim się teraz znajduję" - zażartował kobiecy głos. Mamoru znów spojrzał w głąb pokoju, tym razem nie został porażony promieniami.

Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Kobieta, która się odezwała przed chwilą, nie patrzyła na niego. Wykorzystał to by się jej przyjrzeć. Miała czarne, kręcone włosy, jasnozielone oczy i na jej polikach oprócz wybroczyn poporodowych i wielkiego zmęczenia, można było zobaczyć niewielką ilość piegów. Mała buzia nosiła jeszcze na sobie ciążowy tłuszczyk.

Gdyby ktoś, zapytał go czy ta kobieta jest piękna, odpowiedziałby bez wątpienia, że 'tak', szczególnie teraz, kiedy tuliła swojego synka i głaskała go po czułku.

Kobieta w końcu spojrzała z powrotem na swojego gościa. A w jej oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

- „Czy my się znamy?" - zapytała patrząc znacząco to na kwiaty, to na królika.

- „Taa. Tzn. Tak" - powiedział szybko brunet i się zarumienił, że ta przyłapała go na gapieniu się.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco swoimi alpejskimi oczyma.

- „Jestem doktor Chiba" - odpowiedział zdawkowo. A widząc jak marszczy z braku zrozumienia brwi, dodał – „To ja przyjąłem Pani poród"

- OOOO" - kobieta rozszerzyła oczy i się szeroko uśmiechnęła. - „To Pan mi uratował życie? Pan uratował życie mojemu synkowi" - powiedziała radośnie.

Mamoru się zakłopotał: - „No, nie przesadzajmy, to głownie Pani..."

- „Prity"

- „Y Słucham?" - zapytał.

- „Nie Pani...jestem Prity, człowiek, któremu tyle zawdzięczam jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a przyjaciele mówią sobie po imieniu." - Rzekła brunetka.

- „yyy, no tak. W takim razie ja jestem Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba" - powiedział podchodząc do niej i podając jej rękę.

- „Mamoru-san, to dla mnie zaszczyt" – rzekła, przyjmując rękę i ja potrząsając nią lekko.

-„ yhm" - odezwało się zawiniątko, które trzymała w ramionach. Spojrzała na syna a potem na lekarza.

- „Chcesz go potrzymać?" - zapytała i błyszczała przez chwilę aurą dumnej matki. Mamoru zmieszał się, walczyły w nim dwa uczucia, wielkie pragnienie, ujrzenia tego dzieciątka, ale i wrodzona blokada do ludzi.

- „Ja..nie...umiem" - odpowiedział w końcu - „Tzn. a jak coś zrobię nie tak?" – wahał się. Było to całkowicie niedorzeczne pytanie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był pediatrą.

- „Nie bój się..." - powiedziała kobieta i podała synka brunetowi. Mamoru delikatnie przejął chłopca. W chwili kiedy poczuł jego ciepło, przeszył go niesamowity dreszcz. - „No proszę, jesteś specjalistą" - skomentowała młoda mama. Lekarz patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na chłopczyka, to co teraz czuł było nie do opisania. Spojrzał na matkę maluszka i zapytał

- „A jak ma na imię?" - Prity na chwilę się zarumieniła i spuściła głowę.

- „No miałam nadzieję, że będzie nosić imię człowieka, któremu zawdzięcza życie." - Odpowiedziała zakłopotana i zaczęła bawić się pościelą, która w tej chwili wydała jej się znacznie ciekawsza.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Brunetka podniosła głowę i z pełnymi szczerości oczyma spytała :

- „Mamoru-san czy zechciałbyś użyczyć swojego imienia, dla tego oto małego dżentelmena??" - jej twarz była pełna nadziei.

- „Chcesz go nazwać Mamoru?" - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- „No nie wiedziałam jak masz na imię, ale sądzę, że MAMORU w tej sytuacji będzie doskonałą pamiątką dla niego, dla nas, po Tobie." – Skwitowała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Ziemski książę spojrzał na śpiące maleństwo, które trzymała w ramionach. Miało czarną czuprynę, ciemniejszą od matki skórę, chłopczyk był po prostu prześliczny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pocałował maleństwo w czoło, po czym spojrzał na siedząca na łóżku kobietę.

- „To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt"

Mamoru wyszedł z pokoju i zasunął za sobą drzwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odchodził, tylko patrzył się w szklany blat.' Jaka niesamowita kobieta' – rozmyślał - ' Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto by od razu nazwał mnie swoim przyjacielem. Nawet Usako...'

- „Jest niesamowita, prawda?" - zapytał nagle męski głos. Zaskoczony pediatra spojrzał w prawo. Stał tam przystojny lekarz, o brązowych włosach i oczach oraz ciemnej karnacji, mocnej budowie, zniewalającym uśmiechu.

- „Słucham" - zapytał dla pewności, że dobrze usłyszał.

- „Prity-san jest niesamowita, prawda doktorze Chiba?" - powtórzył położnik i podszedł do kolegi i również spojrzał na drzwi. Mamoru podążył za nim wzrokiem. - „Jesteś jej położnikiem Sejuro-san?" - drugi mężczyzna kiwnął twierdząco głową.

- „Choć moja praca w tym wypadku została bardzo ograniczona" - zażartował patrząc znacząco na pediatrę.

- „Brzmisz, jakby to miało dla ciebie duże znaczenie?" - stwierdził brunet słysząc żal w jego głosie. Sejuro-san spojrzał na ziemię, wkładając jednocześnie ręce do kieszeni w spodniach. Westchnął lekko.

- „Ne, Mamoru-san, masz chwilę, na kawę?" - zapytał nie patrząc na lekarza. Zaproszony mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Znał Sejuro Iko, jako kolegę po fachu, nie uważał jednak, aby ich znajomość była na tyle głęboka, że mogli sobie chodzić razem na kawę. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale od zawsze nie przepadał za młodym położnikiem. Nie było w Iko-san niczego, czego mógłby mu zazdrościć, 'a jednak, go nie lubię' - pomyślał.

- „Iko-san, ja nie mo..." - próbował się wykręcić, ale położnik mu przerwał.

- „Proszę, Mamoru-san, opowiem ci historię Ambar-san..." - Mamoru spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony. Co lekarz może wiedzieć, takiego o Prity Ambar, że wykorzystuje to jako kartę przetargową. Brunet chciał już odmówić, kiedy ugryzł się w język. Spojrzał znów na drzwi z numerem 1992 'Prity Ambar' - pomyślał. - 'Co takiego kryjesz. Chcę wiedzieć'

- „Dobrze, prowadź" - odpowiedział

Szpitalna kafejka była dość zatłoczona. Trafili na porę lunchu, więc duża część personelu medycznego, korzystając z przerwy zeszła na dół by móc zjeść choć jeden porządny posiłek w ciągu 20h dyżuru. Także pacjenci, którzy byli na siłach przyszli w to miejsce, gdyż większość z nich preferowała płatny posiłek niż dziwaczną mamałygę oferowaną przez szpitalną kuchnię. Tak więc kiedy Mamoru i Sejuro weszli do baru, tylko legitymacje lekarskie umożliwiły im znalezienie wolnego stolika. Kelnerka podeszła i przyjęła zamówienie na 2 czarne kawy, po czym znikła w tłumie.

Mamoru patrzył przez chwilę w stronę, w którą poszła kelnerka, następnie zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza: - „No, więc Iko-san..." – zaczął - „Sejuro" - poprawił go - „No, więc Sejuro. Nie owijajmy w bawełnę, nie znamy się na tyle dobrze, abyś chciał mi się zwierzać. Chcę, abyś wiedział, że przyszedłem tu tylko dlatego, że zainteresowałeś mnie Amber-san" - rzekł bezpardonowo lekarz.

Szatyn nie zraził się jednak chłodną wypowiedzią i po prędce odpowiedział - "Chce cię prosić o radę. Ale najpierw zgodnie z obietnicą opowiem o Prity-chan, zresztą dzięki temu będziesz mógł mi lepiej doradzić" - skomentował. Mamoru przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, jego uwadze nie uciekło to, że nazwał kobietę '– chan.'.

- „Trafiła do szpitala, jakieś 5 miesięcy temu" - słuchacz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - „Ktoś ją znalazł niedaleko miejsca, gdzie miał miejsce wypadek. Przywieziono ją do szpitala, zbadano i kiedy się okazało, że ma zagrożoną ciążę, przerzucono na mój oddział." - Ginekolog westchnął i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie. - „Niedługo po tym zdarzeniu się obudziła. Byłem przy tym." - Spojrzał na bruneta.- "I powiem Ci Mamoru-san, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem równie pięknego widoku niż te piękne oczy..." - przerwał i się rozmarzył na chwilę. - „Niestety potem się okazało, że z jakichś powodów cierpi na amnezję. Nie pamiętała kim jest, jak ma na imię, nawet ciąża była dla niej zaskoczeniem" - kontynuował - „szukaliśmy wszędzie, czy taka kobieta zaginęła, nawet na własną rękę jeździłem po fundacjach, komisariatach. I nic."

- „Chcesz powiedzieć, że nic nie wiecie o tej kobiecie?" - przerwał mu Mamoru. Ten na to pokiwał twierdząco głową. - „Tak nawet jej imię jest wymyślone, jedna z pielęgniarek lubi Bollywood ,czy coś takiego. I mówi, że jakaś postać była do niej podobna i tak miała na imię. Prity powiedziała, że jej to obojętne, więc zaczęliśmy wołać ją Prity Ambar." - Wytłumaczył genezę jej imienia.

Mamoru siedział w kompletnym szoku, nie sądził, że tak życzliwa i miła osoba, może być po takich przejściach.

- „Prity-chan przez długi okres była w szpitalu. Ja byłem i jestem jej lekarzem prowadzącym" - ziemski książę spojrzał na mówce. 'Chyba wiem dokąd to zmierza' - pomyślał. I z niewiadomych dla siebie przyczyn poczuł straszną zazdrość.

- „Zakochałeś się w niej" – stwierdził, nie pozwalając dokończyć drugiemu mężczyźnie. Teraz to z kolei Iko był zaskoczony, zarumienił się lekko.

- „To aż tak widać" - zapytał grzecznie. Mamoru przymrużył oczy, jakoś coraz mniej lubił Iko-san. - „Nie" rzekł sucho - „Ale wywnioskowałem to z twojej wypowiedzi"

- „Aaa." - Powiedział lekko rozczarowany. - "Bo wiesz, moja matka prowadzi fundację i dała trochę pieniędzy i mieszkanie dla Prity-chan. Ja miałem nadzieję, że może ona zechce, abym był kimś więcej." - Uśmiechnął się do siebie - „Ona jest taka wspaniała. Zresztą co Ci będę mówił, poznałeś ją." - skierował się do kolego - „Jest boska, prawda?" - zapytał i zanim zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedź dodał - "Nie mów, wiem że nie wypada ci, bo masz żonę".

Mamoru teraz wiedział na pewno, że nie lubi Iko-san. Nie znosił jak ktoś mu przerywał albo odpowiadał za niego.

- „Sejuro-san, Amber-san to twoja pacjentka, to nie etyczne, że mnie pytasz, czy powinieneś się do niej zalecać. Poza tym, poznałem ją zaledwie pół godziny temu i nie sądzę, bym był odpowiednią osobą, by dawać rady dotyczące jej spraw sercowych. Jednak radziłbym uważać, skoro ma dziecko znaczy, że jest i ojciec. A patrząc na to jaką jest kobietą, nie sądzę, że poszłaby do łóżka z byle kim. A teraz przepraszam, muszę iść do pracy." - Skomentował zapytanie lekarza Mamoru, wstał i wyszedł poirytowany, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

By MISAKO

Edit by Kasia

CZEKAM NA WASZE KOMENTARZE:D


	4. Chapter 4 Dzień Endo

ROZDZIAŁ 4

„ Dzień Endo"

Od dnia kiedy ChibiUsa i Endymion przybyli do XXI wieku minął już ponad miesiąc. Senshi przez cały ten okres starały się zlokalizować Serenity albo cokolwiek co by naprowadziło na jej trop. Bez rezultatu.

Z użyciem Srebrnego Kryształu, udało się zmienić wspomnienia i przekonać sąsiadów rodziny Chiba, że ten dodatkowy apartament zawsze tam był i zawsze mieszkała tam córka z ojcem. Mimo, że mieszkania znajdowały się obok siebie, ich mieszkańcy i tak większość czasu spędzali w mieszkaniu Usagi i Mamoru.

-„Nee, Onee-chan o której wracasz dziś z pracy?" zapytał się nastolatka jedząc jajecznice przygotowana przez jej tatę, Mamoru już wyszedł do szpitala, a król nie pracował, ku jego wielkiemu przygnębieniu, bo nie znosił nic nie robić.

-„O 5pm , ale pamiętaj, że umówiliśmy się, że spotkamy się z dziewczynami w CROWN." Przypomniała Usagi dokańczając śniadanie. „Okey, to ja znikam. Dziękuje Endo za pyszną jajcownicę" powiedziała wstając od stołu i wkładając talerz do zmywarki.

-„Nie ma za co, miło jest MÓC COŚ ZROBIĆ POŻYTECZNEGO" odpowiedział podkreślając ostanie 4 słowa Endymion, przechrzczony dla bezpieczeństwa na Endo.

Usa wywróciła oczyma 'jej Otuu-san potrafił być taki dziecinny czasami'

-„Oj, ciii" uciszyła monarchę Usagi. „Chibusa pośpiesz się, bo się do szkoły spóźnisz" dodała patrząc na zegarek. Duo spojrzało się na Usagi i wybuchło śmiechem. Ta na to spojrzała się na nich dziwnie.

-„Wiesz Usagi jakoś tak dziwnie brzmi jak ty przypominasz o czymś takim" odpowiedział na nie zadane pytanie Usie.

-„Ojjjjj, RUSZAĆ swoje królewskie tyłki , TY i TY" rozkazała blondynka i wygoniła śmiejących się gości za drzwi.

ChibiUsa i Endymion zmierzali w kierunku Juuban High School.

-„ Nie znoszę historii" wymamrotała „ A tym bardziej sprawdzianów z niej"

-„ Nie narzekaj edukacja jest zawsze przydatna" odrzekł mężczyzna zatrzymując się przed światłami. Dziewczyna spojrzała się w jego stronę.

-„ Gdzie idziesz szukać?" zapytała ojca. Ten spojrzał na ziemię.

-„ Nie wiem Lady. Nie wiem. Dziś chyba po prostu pochodzę." Odpowiedział. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Podeszła i przytuliła się do taty.

-„ Kocham Cię tatusiu. Nie tarć wiary." Rzekła pocałowała go w policzek i pobiegła w stronę szkoły.

Endymion stał i chwilę patrz w tamta stronę ' och Usagi, jesteś zupełnie jak swoja matka'

***

Przez dłuższy czas Endymion nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić, w końcu zadecydował, że uda się do Cafe CROWN i tam poczeka na Minna. Kiedy wszedł do lokalu przywitało go miłe brzdęk.

Rozejrzał się po tak dobrze mu znanej kafejce, w której nie był od wieków i to dosłownie. Wszystko wyglądało tu jak pamiętał. Od tandetnych pomarańczowych siedzeń, po 2 ryby w akwarium i ich ulubiony, duży stół w rogu, który praktycznie zawsze był dla nich zarezerwowany.

-„ Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?" odezwał się miły kobiecy głos. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół. Stała przed nim młodsza siostra Motokiego, Unazuki. Kiedy zobaczyła, że uzyskała jego uwagę uśmiechnęła się.

-„ YYY, nie ja..."

-„ Zaraz Endo-san, tak?" przerwała mu „ Tata ChibiUsay?" dodała uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Fioletowo-włosy mężczyzna kiwnął głową imitując zmieszanie.

-„ Poznaliśmy się z 2 tygodnie temu, jak był Pan tu z całą grupką."

-„ A no tak" potwierdził Endymion z udawana szczerością. Znał przecież Unazuki setki lat temu.

-„ Czeka Pan na nich, tak?" dopytała dziewczyna. Mężczyzna odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy „ Więc zapraszam do ich stolika" powiedział kierując się w stronę rogu sali i loży tak często zajmowanej przez dziewczyny.

Endymion nie wyczekiwał długo, pierwsza przyszła jego córka. Opadła zmęczona na kanapę.

-„ Uf" wyjąkała rzucając się na fotel „ Wspominałam, że nie znoszę historii" zadała pytanie retoryczne.

-„ Mi też miło cię widzieć Lady." Zaadresował ją mężczyzna. Na co dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego dziwnie.

-„ Oj, nie czepiaj się ceremoniałów tato. Tu one nas nie obowiązują. A poza tym nie wyobrażasz sobie jak to jest pisać test z historii nowoczesnej, która dla Ciebie jest bardziej antyczna-antyczna i nawet się jej nie uczyłeś" poskarżyła się ojcu. Król spojrzał na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem. Oto przyszła władczyni wszechświata siedzi, nie, leży rozwalona na sofie i narzeka, że jej największy problem to, to że musiała przeczytać parę stron z książki.

Choć z drugiej strony cieszył się tym. Odkąd przybyli do XXI wieku Usagi mniej myślała o matce.

-' Zasługuje na trochę relaksu' pomyślał.

Dziewczyna, która w tej chwili siedziała z zamkniętymi oczyma, odezwała się zupełnie jakby czytała myśli fioletowo-włosego mężczyzny.

-„ Nauka to nie relaks tato" skwitowała. Endo zmrużył oczy. „ I nie, nie czytam teraz w twoich myślach jestem zbyt zmęczona, aby to robić" dodała po czym otworzyła cynamonowe oczy i spojrzała łagodnie na mężczyznę siedzące naprzeciw. I powiedziała tonem, który nie jest normalny dla 17-latki „ Znam już cię trochę. I wiem, że się o mnie cięgle martwisz". Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo pojawiła się Unazuki by przyjąć zamówienie od ChibiUsy.

Godzinę później siedzieli już wszyscy w komplecie. No nie licząc Ami, która jak zwykle miała dyżur.

Grupka czatowała sobie radośnie. Mieli oczywiście w pierwotnym planie poruszyć sprawę Serenity, jednak ktoś zaczął sprawę pięknego ślubu Usagi i Mamoru i jakoś wszyscy zeszli z tematu.

-„ Żałuje, że nie mogłam tam być" powiedziała smutno pudrowo-włosa dama.

-„ ChibiUso,na pocieszenie pomyśl, normalnie, w normalnych rodzinach, dzieci rzadko kiedy bywają na ślubach swoich rodziców" pokrzepiała ją Rei klepiąc lekko po ramieniu

-„ No właśnie, chyba że chciałabyś być tam jako mały embrion" dodała żartobliwie Minako.

-„ MINAKO!!!" krzyknęła zbulwersowana Mako, która od Narodzin Suri stała się nad wyraz nad opiekuńcza wobec wszystkich dzieci. Grupka spojrzała się na nią dziwnie.

-„ No, co się tak gapicie. Z dziećmi się nie rozmawia na TE tematy" broniła się. Wszyscy nadal patrzyli na nią niedorzecznie. Endymion uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

-„ YY, Mako. Wiesz ja tak mam TROCHE lat. I wiem jak się dzieci robi" odrzekła do wojowniczki z Jowisza najmłodsza obecna, podkreślając 'troche'. Ale zaraz jak jej słowa opuściły usta pożałowała ich.

-„ COOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wybuchła jej trójka rodziców, dwoje przyszłych i jeden obecny. Cała kafejka spojrzała się w ich stronę. Minako, Rei i Mako zrobiły się czerwone jak buraki. Mamoru też się lekko zreflektował widząc jaką widownie zebrali, Usagi siedziała z buzią rozdziawioną jak ryba. Tylko Endymion nie dał za wygraną.

-„ Młoda Damo, co ma niby znaczyć, że WIESZ jak się robi dzieci!!!!!!!!!!!" ChibiUsa zmalała pod wzrokiem ojca. Już teraz wiedziała, że męska populacja Crystal Tokyo przeżyje chwile grozy po ich , że miała dzieci, jej ojcu nadal wydawało się, że przyniósł je bocian' Ci ojcowie pomyślała'

-„ Tato, nie rób scen. Ludzie się patrzą" powiedziała czerwona od stóp do głów księżniczka.

Endymion spojrzał się na salę. Faktycznie wszyscy z zaciekawieniem patrzyli w ich stronę.

-„Yhm." Odchrząknął. „ Przedstawienie skończone" rzekł do publiki. Było słychać kilka jęków rozczarowania. Siadając rzekł cicho do swojej pierworodnej „Z tobą Panno to ja w domu porozmawiam" ChibiUsa zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nie wiedziała co gorsze, rozmowa z Ojcem o seksie tu czy rozmowa z Ojcem o seksie na osobności.

-' Moje szczęście.' Pomyślała zgorzkniale. ' O takich rzeczach to ja wolę z mamą gadać"i znów ogarnął ją smutek ' Mama wiedziała o moich miłościach. I zawsze radziła, nawet jak się ze mną nie zgadzała' spojrzała na Endymiona. Siedział i aż kipiał, a Senshi wokół próbowały go uspokoić. Tylko jej przyszli rodzice siedzieli w milczeniu i patrzyli się na nią zszokowani.

-' Mamo, gdzie jesteś, co bym dała abyś tu była' pomyślała Lady.

-„ Mamoru-san?" powiedział nagle nowy głos. Brzmiał jak anielskie dzwoneczki.

By Misako


	5. Chapter 5 Czar kobiety

Rozdział 5 „ Czar kobiety"

Pov. Endo aka Król Endymion

-„ Mamoru-san" odezwał się nagle nowy głos. Brzmiał jak anielskie dzwoneczki. Spojrzałem w prawo, zresztą jak cała nasza grupa. Stała tam...piękna...nie to za mało powiedziane, boska kobieta. Miała czarne włosy i niesamowicie jasnozielone oczy. Jej jasna karnacja zupełnie nie pasowała do piegów, które miała na nosie. Ale jakoś w całości wyglądała pięknie. Jej kruczo czarne włosy związane były w niski kok. Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę i zieloną spódnicę oraz zielone ozdoby. Na nogach zamszowe kozaki. Ta kolorystyka podkreślała jej nienaturalnie zielone oczy. Widząc, że skupiła na sobie spojrzenia 7 par oczu + prawdopodobnie dwóch kotów zarumieniła się lekko.

-„Yyy, przeszkadzam?" zapytała zakłopotana, kogoś siedzącego za mną.

-„ Prity...ja..to znaczy nie. Jak się masz?" odezwał się w końcu Mamoru. Teraz uwaga całej grupy skupił się na nim. ' Mamoru ją zna?' pomyślałem zaskoczony.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Aż nagle za jej pleców doszedł dziwny dźwięk. Dopiero teraz spojrzałem i zobaczyłem, że stał tam wózek dziecięcy. A w nim leżało niemowlę.

-„Ojejeku czy to mały Mamoru???" zapytała nagle Usagi, wstając i podchodząc do wózka.

-' Co do....mały Mamoru????'

Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje, nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek spotkała ta kobietę i aby jakieś dziecko nosiło to samo imię co ja.

-„ Minna" odezwała się Usako, która miał bardzo szczęśliwą minę" Pamiętacie jak chwaliłam się wam, że mój mąż przyjął poród" grupka kiwnęła głową. ' Ja nie pamiętam' pomyślałem.

„Oto właśnie to słynne maleństwo i jego mama" powiedziała po czym odwróciła się do kobiety.

-„Prity-san, miło mi wreszcie poznać kobietę z opowiadań mojego męża"

-„ Nie Chiba-san, to dla mnie, zaszczyt" poprawiła ją owa Prity i uścisnęła zaoferowaną dłoń. Teraz to reszta dziewczyny ruszyła, aby przywitać się z nią i małym Mamoru.

***

No i tak właśnie grupka skończyła w parku. Jak to bywa z kobietami, nie mogły powstrzymać się od uroków małego Mamoru. Mako siedziała i wymieniała poglądy na temat macierzyństwa z Prity.

-„ To twoje pierwsze dziecko?" zapytała grzecznie.

-„Mako!" krzyknął nagle Mamoru. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego zaskoczeni. Mamoru pokręcił głową, chcą powiedzieć jej aby nie szła w tamte rejony.

Prity się uśmiechnęła smutno. „ W porządku Mamoru-san. Już przywykłam" uspokoiła lekarza.

-„Przywykłaś?" zapytała Usagi zmieszana. Na to kobieta była lekko zaskoczona.

-„ To Mamoru-san nie powiedział?" zapytała. Blondynka zrobiła jeszcze bardziej zmieszaną minę. Spojrzała się na Mamoru z zapytaniem.

-„ Prity-san, nie mówię o życiu osobistym pacjentów w domu" wyjaśnił lekarz.

-„O" odrzekła tylko.

Król Endymion przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem. Prity była po prostu jak jej imię- śliczna. Aura macierzyństwa dodawała jej jeszcze uroku. Endo pamiętał jak, Serenity została mamą też tak promieniała przez wiele miesięcy.

-„ To w sumie żaden wielki sekret" usłyszał jak mówi. Kobieta patrzyła na synka, który leżał w foteliku przenośnym. „Ja po prostu nie wiem."

Endo spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony. ' Zaraz czy pytanie było czy ma inne dzieci ?'

-„ Nie wiesz???" zapytała z niedowierzaniem Rei. Prity pokiwała głową.

-„ Tak. Parę miesięcy temu znaleziono mnie nie przytomną na ulicy, potem okazało się, że jestem w ciąży." Kobieta złapała za rączkę synka, ten automatycznie ją ścisnął. Uśmiechnęła się na to. „ Nie znaleźli nikogo kto by mnie szukał. Tak więc teraz mam tylko Mamoru-chan" dodała całując synka w czółko.

Grupa siedziała zszokowana, prócz Mamoru, który znał tą historię. On patrzył tylko smutno na kobietę, wiedział co ona teraz przechodzi. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś go łapię za rękę. Spojrzał w dół. Po czym zobaczył niebieskie oczy, które patrzył się na niego. Widział w nich, że Usako wie, że on rozumie Prity najlepiej. Uśmiechnął się więc do niej.

Endymion patrzył się na młodą matkę. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić przez co ona teraz przechodzi.

Spojrzał się na córkę i zobaczył coś co go przeraziło.

-„ Mała Damo, nie" powtarzał uparcie Endo. Westchnął w duch. On tez by chciał, aby to było takie łatwe. Dziewczyna nie dawała jednak za wygraną.

-„Czemu nie!!??. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówią co innego" obstawała przy swoim.

Wrócili już do swojego mieszkania. Endo przygotowywał im kolacje, a dziewczyna siedziała nad pracą domową, którą miała zrobić na jutro. Jednak odraz jak poruszyła temat Prity ojciec się jakoś dziwnie najeżył na jej poglądy.

-„ Czy ty nie chcesz znaleźć mamy?" zapytała obrażonym tonem, marszcząc czoło jednocześnie. Ojciec spojrzał się na nią wzrokiem pełnym zrezygnowania. Podszedł do stołu przy którym siedziała i opadł na przeciwległe krzesło.

-„ Usagi. Kocham Twoją matkę nad życie i nie ma niczego innego czego bym pragnął równie mocno." Powiedział szczerze.

-„ No to dlaczego zaprzeczasz" przerwała, bo zamierzał coś jeszcze dodać. „ Prity-san może być mamą". Upierała się.

Endymion znów westchnął. Rozumiał czemu Usa, tak pragnie w to wierzyć. Nie mógł jednak podzielić jej poglądu. Było tyle „ALE".

-„ Usa, czy czułaś jakąś energię od Prity-san?" zapytał w końcu córkę. Księżniczka chciała już opowiedzieć, ale uświadomiła sobie, że mężczyzna ma racje. Nic nie czuła będąc w towarzystwie kobiety. Zamknęła więc buzię.

-„ No właśnie." Rzekła mężczyzna „ Z wszystkich ludzi na świecie, kochanie, właśnie TY powinnaś czuć obecność kogoś kto może dzierżyć Srebrny Kryształ." Skwitował. Było mu przykro, że musi ją tak dołować, ale lepiej zabić tą nadzieję w zalążku, niż patrzeć jak cierpi potem.

-„ No, ale...ale...mama...ona...jest przecież taka potężna...mądra..." nie poddawała się „ Może kiedy korzystała z tunelu coś się stało i mama straciła pamięć...one są przecież takie niebezpieczne..." dodał cicho.

-„ Lady..." Endo zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział co ma jeszcze powiedzieć, jak ją przekonać.

„Lady..." zaczął znów „ Prity-san jest wspaniałą osobą, na pewno. Nie dziwię się, że starasz się w niej znaleźć mamę. Mi ona też ją przypomina. Szczególnie jej dobroć do ludzi i to jak zachowuje się w stosunku do synka, zupełnie jak twoja matka do ciebie" dokończył patrząc w próżnie. Po czym chwilę później coś sobie uświadomił.

-„ Zresztą mały Mamoru jest dowodem na to, że to nie mama." Zaczął patrzą znów na córkę. Ta podniosła wzrok z zaciekawieniem.

-„ Mamoru-chan?" zapytała, po czym ją oświeciło „ Jeden dziedzic" powiedziała mechanicznie, rozczarowana.

-„ Właśnie. Lunariańska królowa rodzi tylko jednego dziedzica..."potwierdził, choć nie patrzył jej w oczy, bo wiedział, że kłamie. Do oczu dziewczyny znów napłynęły łzy. Spojrzała się na blat stołu i na rozłożone tam zeszyty i książki.

-„ Ja ją po prostu chcę znaleźć albo... wiedzieć... że ...nie ma ...czego już szukać..." powiedział jednak końcówka zdania była już wyszeptana.

Endymion mógł się tylko patrzyć na nią.

Po raz pierwszy ktokolwiek wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

Po raz pierwszy ktoś powiedział, że to poszukiwanie go męczy i że może trzeba powiedzieć: „stop".

I po raz pierwszy, co go najbardziej przerażało- też tak myślał.

BY MISAKO


	6. Chapter 6 Poszlaki,truskawki,szampan

Rozdział 6 „Poszlaki, truskawki i szampan"

Po rozdzieleniu się z Mamoru i Prity, którzy szli do szpitala, Mamoru na kolejną zmianę, a kobieta, na badania z synkiem oraz Endymionem i ChibiUsą, którzy wrócili do domu bo nastolatka miała pracę domową. Dziewczyny udały się jeszcze na wspólne zakupy.

-„ Prity-san" powiedziała zamyślona Rei patrząc jak Mako wybiera ciuszki dla Suri. Dziewczyny spojrzały się na nią. „ Nie sądzicie, że jej historia jakoś tak dziwnie przypomina Serenity?" rzekła.

-„ No nie wiem Rei-chan" rzekła Minako. „ Słyszałam jak ChibiUsa robiła podobne aluzje, a Endym...tzn. Endo-san bardzo im zaprzeczał"

-„ To pewnie, dlatego że nie czuć od niej żadnej nad ludzkiej mocy." Potwierdziła Usagi. Jej przez myśl też przeszła ta opcja, szczególnie po tym jak zobaczyła małego Mamoru ' Jest taki podobny do Mamo-chan. Choć w sumie to tylko niemowlę...jest podobne do każdego'

-„ ....i ja też nic nie czuła" usłyszała nagle zamyślona blondynka Rei. Mako, która przestała szperać pomiędzy wieszakami, obróciła się w ich stronę.

-„ Czyli ani moc Usy, do rozpoznawania Kryształu, ani zdolności Rei nic nie wykazały." Powtórzyła „ No ponadto jest jeszcze maluch" dodała od siebie. Dziewczyny spojrzały się na nią z niezrozumieniem." No co, nie pamiętacie jak sądziłyśmy, że ChibiChibi to córka Usagi i Mamoru." Grupka kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

-„A właśnie!!!" olśniło wenusjankę „ Setsuna powiedziała, że Neo Queen może mieć tylko jedno dziecko!!!" krzyknęła ze zrozumieniem.

-„CIIIIIII, Minako" skarciły ja dziewczyny. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się na znak przeprosin.

-„ Pomijając formę wypowiedzi, Minako ma racje. Setsuna wspominała coś takiego"

-„ Tak czy siak. Nie zależnie od tego kim jest Prity-chan, uważam że jest bardzo miła" to wyszło od Usagi, która też zaczęła oglądać ubranka.

-„ Ne, Odango, według ciebie wszyscy są mili" powiedziała żartobliwie-dokuczliwym tonem Rei. Patrząc na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ta się obróciła i wystawiła język do niej.

-„ Zapewniam Cię, że ty nie zaliczasz się do tej grupy" odpowiedziała rykoszetem.

Minako i Mako mogły tylko wywrócić oczyma. Pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają.

***

-„ Twoja żona i jej przyjaciele są bardzo mili" zaczęła rozmowę brunetka kiedy samochód ruszył, a synek był usadowiony na foteliku z tyłu. Mamoru zaoferował się, że podwiezie Prity i Ma-chan, jak go nazwała Usako do szpitala.

Brunet się uśmiechnął.

-„ Tak, Usako jest niesamowita. Jestem szczęściarzem, że ją mam"

-„ Bardzo ją kochasz" stwierdziła uśmiechając się na oczywistość uczuć mężczyzny. Mamoru spojrzał się na nią szybko i wyszczerzył zęby.

-„ Bardzo" odpowiedział. Dziwne, jakoś w obecności Prity umiał rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, zupełnie jakby ją znał od lat.

-„...wydawał się smutny" usłyszał nagle głos kobiety.

-„ Przepraszam mówiłaś coś?" zapytał lekko się rumieniąc. Kobieta się uśmiechnęła, na co mężczyzna zrobił się bardziej czerwony.' Boże jaka ona piękna'

-„ Pytałam o Endo-san. Wydawał mi się bardzo smutny. Jego oczy rozjaśniały się lekko tylko jak patrzył na córkę, ChibiUsę, jeśli dobrze pamiętam" rzekła ponownie.

Mamoru patrzył przez siebie. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Chciał wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, ale ja stali na światłach spojrzał się w oczy, te niesamowicie zielone oczy-co okazało się być błędem.

Pokonany powiedział po prostu prawdę, czyli to czego nie powinien.

-„ Endo...on bardzo cierpi. Jego żona odeszła od niego i ChibiUsy." Prity robiła wielkie oczy." On cały czas jej szuka, nie chce z tym się pogodzić." powiedział i ucichł na chwilę." Nie dziwię się mu" wyszeptał po chwili smutno.

Prity siedział z rozdziawioną buzią i patrzyła na Mamoru. Po chwili spojrzała w bok, nie usłyszała szeptu mężczyzny. Zerknęła na synka.

Machał z tyłu radośnie rączkami, widząc szybko przesuwające się obrazy za oknem. Dorośli w ogóle go teraz nie interesowali.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia powiedział „ Biedny Endo-san, biedna ChibiUsa".

Mamoru spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony.

Nie chodziło o to co powiedziała, ale jak to powiedziała. W jej tonie było oprócz współczucia, coś jeszcze, coś jakby...

...poczucie winny?

-' Nie chyba się mylę' pomyślał ' Czemu Prity miałby się czuć winna. To pewnie tylko moje przewidzenie' utwierdzając się w tej myśli zajechał na parking szpitalny. Wysadził najpierw kobietę przed głównym wejściem, po czym pojechał na podziemny parking dla personelu.

W cieniu pojawiły się dwie postacie.

-„ Jesteś pewnien, że to to miejsce" zapytał pierwszy głos.

-„ Tak, Tokyo. One są tu wszystkie." Opowiedział drugi.

-„ Wygląda prymitywnie. Nie sądzę, aby były jakieś problemy."rzekł znów pierwszy.

-„One, nie. Gorzej jeśli ONA tu jest." zreflektował się drugi.

I znów znikły w nicości.

Od kiedy Usagi dowiedział się, że ChibiUsa istnieje starała się z nią spędzać każdą wolną chwilę. Nie było to teraz łatwe. Oprócz obowiązków szkolny- magistra, którego robiła, pracowała i praktycznie całe dnie była poza domem. Nie można tez zapominać, że starała się poświęcać czas Mamoru. Od pierwszego kryzysu ich małżeństwa, obiecali sobie, że praca już nigdy więcej ich nie poróżni.

Ale wracając do ChibiUsy i do ich wspólnych chwil, takich jak właśnie wspólne wyjście na windowshopping, a bynajmniej z takim założeniem.

-„ Co sądzisz o tej?" zapytała blondynka młodszej dziewczyny, pokazując jej czarną, elegancka sukienkę. Różowowłosa spojrzała się na nią krzywo.

-„ Czy ja wiem Onee-san. W sumie kolor pasuje, ale ten krój, jakiś dziwny." Rzekła szczerze.

Usagi spojrzała się ponownie na ubranie. 'Sukienka jak sukienka' pomyślała.

-„ Jeśli tak twierdzisz. To ty tu jesteś specjalistką od sukni wieczorowych, w końcu to twoja szafa zajmuje komnatę" powiedziała żartobliwie odwieszając odzież. Na to ChibiUsa wybuchła śmiechem. Tak się śmiała, aż zwinęła się w kłębek.

Kobieta patrzyła się na nią dziwnie i zakrywając uszy.

-„ Okey, teraz bynajmniej wiem, że na pewno jesteśmy spokrewnione" przyznała" Głos to ty masz po mnie". Niewiasta nadal się nie uspokoiła.

-„ Nee, ChibiUsa udusisz się" I fakt rozbawiona różowowłosa zaczęła gwałtwnie łykać powietrze, do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Podniosła się z podłogi, ale nadal nie mogła sama ustać więc oparła się o pobliski wieszak.

-„ Przepraszam" odpowiedziała ocierając łzy." Tylko w TWOICH ustach to brzmi...no...śmiesznie..."wyjaśniła.

-„ Yyy?" Usagi patrzyła się na nią z oczyma jak pięć złoty.

-„ No, bo to ty masz największą szafę o jakiej słyszałam. Nie sądzę, że widziałam wszystkie ubrania mamy, a trochę już żyje." Skwitowała

Po zakupach Usagi skierowała się do domu. Przekręciła klucz w zamku, weszła do mieszkania i pupą pchnęła drzwi, aby się zamknęły. Odłożyła klucze na komodę i z wielkim wysiłkiem zgięła się aby zdjąć buty.

Odwiesiła kurtę do szafy i obróciła się w stronę mieszkania.

-„OCH!!!" krzyknęła i zrobiła wielkie oczy.

Cały apartament, łącznie z schodami na górę był wypełniony palącymi się świecami. Były wszędzie, różnych rozmiarów i kształtów. I teraz dopiero sobie uświadomiła, że w tle leci cicha muzyka.

-„ Witaj" powiedział męski głos z prawej strony. Usagi spojrzała się tam. Jej mąż stał oparty o szafkę z telefonem, a w ręku trzymał 2 lampki szampana.

-„Mamo-chan? Co..." zapytała zmieszana. Mężczyna podszedł do niej i podał jej kieliszek, który pokornie wzięła.

-„ Kochanie, chyba nie zapomniałaś jaki dziś ważny dzień" powiedział zranionym-żartobliwym tonem.

-„Dzień...." odpowiedziała i nagle ją oświeciło. No tak przecież to dziś ich małżeństwo na nowo zaczęło się układać. Usagi uśmiechnęła się. O tak pamięta doskonale dzień kiedy wyszła ze szpitala, w którym leżał Mamoru i wyleciała do Stanów. Wtedy sądziła, że to był już koniec. Jednak życie lubi nam dawać pstryczka w nos. Projekty Usagi tak się spodobały, że kolejne 3 ta sama firma zleciła jej w Japonii, ponadto mówiła po japońsku co było kolejnym argumentem. I tak oto w niedługim czasie szefostwo postanowiło, że Usagi ma wrócić do Tokyo. W sumie nie byłoby to nic wielkiego, jednak na dokładkę, rozwód który mieli wziąć też im nie wyszedł. Usagi uśmiechnęła się w duchu-chyba nikt na całej planecie nie miał takich komplikacji z dokumentami rozwodowymi jak oni. Ale co ona teraz będzie narzekać. Dziękuje Selene za to że nie dopuściła do rozwodu. Ponieważ Usagi była teraz wyjątkowo szczęśliwą mężatką.

-„ ...tak więc kochana Pani Chiba" powiedział Mamoru i stuknął kieliszek o naczynie partnerki." Za te dobre utrudnienia w życiu" wzniósł toast"

-„Takk" rzekła namiętnie biorąc łyk szampana i nie spuszczając oczu z męża.

Mamoru również się jej przyglądał. Sięgnął po coś z tyłu i nagle przed oczyma Usagi ukazała się piękna, czerwona truskawka.

Blondynka spojrzała się na nią zaskoczona, potem na męża i znów na truskawkę i wybuchał śmiechem.

-„ Panie Chiba. Szampan, truskawki?" zapytała „ Czyżby stosował pan wobec mnie afrodyzjaki?" zapytała przez śmiech.

Mamoru włożył delikatnie kawałek owocu do ust żony, a ta grzecznie ugryzła.

-„ Jak ty mnie pani Chiba, dobrze znasz" odpowiedział kontynuując rozpoczętą przez nią grę i tylko jak zobaczył, że blondynka połknęła truskawkę pocałował ją.

Najpierw delikatne całusy. Smakował słodycz ust i smak jaki soku jaki owoc pozostawił. Po chwili jego ręce znalazły się na jej polikach, pocałunek stawał się coraz namiętniejszy. Dłonie powędrowały na plecy i coraz niżej, coraz niżej.  
Usagi, która stała nieruchomo do tej pory zaczęła oddawać się przyjemności, złapała delikatnie muskularne ramiona męża. A kiedy złapał ją za pośladki, jęknęła z przyjemności.

To była wystarczająca zachęta dla Mamoru, podniósł żonę do góry i szybko po schodach zaniósł do sypialni.

Kiedy się już tam znajdowali postawił ją delikatnie na ziemi, zaraz przy łożu. Zrobił krok w tył.

Przypatrywał jej się jak drapieżnik swojej przyszłej ofierze. „Piękna jesteś" powiedział szeptem. I była to prawda. Usagi ubrana w niebieską koszulę, która była obecnie cała wytarmoszona i częściowo wychodziła z obcisłej czarnej spódnicy, sięgającej kolan. Dla męskiego oka, wyglądało to szczególnie kusząco, biorąc jeszcze pod uwagę, że wiedziało ono co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu i co znajduje się pod spodem...marzenie. Ale wracając. Oczy Usagi błyszczały namiętnością i żądzą, którą potrafił obudzić w niej tylko Mamoru. Jej usta były zaczerwienione i od wcześniejszej sesji na dole, a na polikach znajdował się niezwykle seksowny rumieniec.

-„Piękna..."powtórzył brunet na co kobieta zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie była dobra w przyjmowaniu komplementów.

Patrząc jej prosto w oczy podszedł do niej i zaczął rozpinać guziki bluzki. Powoli. Usagi zaczynała coraz ciężej oddychać. Była świadoma, że on ją torturuje specjalnie, ale nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, aby zaprotestować.

Najpierw pierwsze trzy...ukazały piękne ciało bogini, czwarty...jej idealne piersi....piąty...wsunął dłonie pod koszule i ta delikatnie zsunęła się z jej ramion i opadła na podłogę. Ciągle patrzyli sobie w oczy. Jego lewa dłoń powędrował na dół, obok lewej piersi, talią do biodra. Złapał małą zasuwkę i pociągnął ją na dół. Jego druga dłoń dołączyła do pierwszej- spadła spódnica. Ich oczy ciągle utrzymywały kontakt, żadne nie mrugało.

Usagi zagryzła dolną wargę, a przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Zamknęła oczy. Straciła z nim kontakt. Jednak nie na długo.

Nim zdążyła się zorientować przytulało ją ciepłe, nagie ciało. A delikatne, mokre usta całowały jej szyje i ramiona. Wtuliła się w to ciepło. I usłyszała nagle.

-„ Wspominałem ci kiedyś, że w tej czarnej bieliźnie z Chantelle wyglądasz zniewalająco, aż żal zdejmować" powiedział, a ona spojrzała się na niego.

-„ W końcu mój mąż ma gust, nie może być inaczej" rzekła uśmiechając się.

Kiwając głową odpowiedział" Taaaa, tyle że jest mały problem, w sumie to nawet dwa" na to zrobiła zaskoczone oczy.

-„ Problem?" zapytała zmieszana. Mamoru uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

-„ Czemu moja żona w tak seksownej bieliźnie chodzi do pracy, gdzie mogą na nią patrzeć inni." Skwitował udając złego.

-„ Ależ Panie Chiba czy ja słyszę tu nutkę zazdrości? "powiedział radośnie" Brzmisz jakby mnie wszyscy w pracy w bieliźnie oglądali" dodała kręcą głową.

Mamoru nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego. Usagi westnęła z niemocy „Mamo-chan, no co....AAAAAAAAA" nim zdążyła mężczyzna podstawił je nogę i oboje runęli na łóżko. Brunet oczywiście ostrożnie, aby nie przygnieść blondynki ciężarem swojego ciała.

-„ Mamo-chan?" zapytała zaskoczona.

-„ Mają szczęście Usako, że tylko ja wiem co jest pod tą bielizną" odpowiedział i przykrył usta żony swoimi. Usagi patrzyła w pocałunku przez chwilę po czy zamknęła oczy i oddała się nadchodzącej przyjemność.

Zanim to jednak nastało pomyślała „ Mamo-chan no baka"


	7. Chapter 7 Bieg czasu

Nad Tokyo nastawał świt, noc odchodziła w niepamięć i pojawiał się nowy dzień, nowe nadzieje, nowe perspektywy, nowe możliwości...każdy się cieszył że następuje nowy dzień.

Każdy oprócz pięknej czarnowłosej kobiety, która siedziała w fotelu bujanym i kołysała do snu synka, który obudził się na poranne karmienie.

Prity, bo tak ją nazwano. Nie była szczęśliwa i to ją bardzo kłopotało. Spojrzała na maleńswtwo, której tak spokojnie spało w jej ramionach

-'Choćby ze względu na niego powinnam się cieszyć' pomyślała. Ale nie mogła.

Nie mogła się cieszyć z nowych dni, bo one coraz bardziej oddalały ją od jej przeszłości. Przeszłości, której nie mogła sobie za nic przypomnieć.

-„Prity-chan, a może tak miałobyć. Może zdarzyło się coś o czym Ty nie chcesz pamiętać i los dał ci nową szansę, na nowe życie dla ciebie i Mamoru." Argumentował jej ciągle Iko.

„Pomyśl, najważniejsze, że jesteście oboje zdrowi, macie mieszkanko, jak Mamoru podrośnie pójdziesz do pracy. Masz teraz nowe życie i nową szansę na miłość"

-'Iko-san' pomyślała. Miała szczęście, że taki dobry człowiek stanął na jej drodze. Zapewnił jej mieszkanie, pieniądze na utrzymanie, dbał o nią jako lekarz i przyjaciel. A ona w zamian nic mu nie mogła dać.

-„Twoje dobro jest teraz najważniejsze, kiedyś mi się zrewanżujesz. Jak już staniesz na swoim" powtarzał jej na jej wątpliwości.

Po raz kolejny starała sobie przypomnieć coś z przeszłości, ale nic...pustka. Jej pierwsze wspomnienia to Iko-san i szpital.

-„Może Iko ma racje. Może czas zapomnieć?" powiedziała w próżnię.

-„ Powiedz, Mamoru-chan, chcesz zapomnieć" zapytała synka." Nie będziesz się pytał o tatę? Wybaczysz mi, że się poddałam?" dodała łagodnie, na co chłopczyk powiercił się w ramionach, a z ust spłynęła mu ślinka.

Prity wzięla tetrówkę i ją wytarła." Jeśli tak. I taka jest twoja decyzja. Niech tak będzie" odrzekła i pocałowała synka w czułko.

Znów spojrzała się za okno, słońce były już prawie całe widoczne.

-'Nowe życie uważaj, nadchodzę'

Mamoru leżał z założonymi za głowę rękoma przyglądał się sufitowi. Mimo iż był on zwykłą, gładką, białą powierzchnią znajdowało się na nim cos dlań interesującego, chyba sam nie wiedział co. Spojrzał się w prawo, w wodospadzie blond włosów znalazł twarz swojej śpiącej żony. Jedną, delikatną dłoń miała przyłożoną do policzka, druga była za plecami. Zerknął w dół, przez pasma włosów widać było, jej piękne, okrągłe piersi, niżej płaski brzuch, resztę ciała zasłaniała materia. Uśmiechnął się, jego żona była ideałem. Nie wiedział czym sobie zasłużył na nią.

-'Prity miała racje. Jestem szczęściarzem' pomyślał. Nagle zakuło go. Zmieszany przeniósł spojrzenie za okno. Właśnie świtało, jak na październikowy ranek było wyjątkowo pogodnie. Wstał delikatnie z łoża małżeńskiego, tak by nie obudzić Usako. Podszedł do szklanej powierzchni i przyłożył doń rękę. Patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę za okno, nie wiedział co to za dziwne uczucie.

-'Zawsze jak o Niej pomyśle coś się ze mną dzieje.' mówił do siebie w myślach. Obrócił się na cichy odgłos z tyłu, Usako obróciła się na plecy. Mamoru zrobił maślane oczy. 'Mam u boku dosłownie boginię, a nie mogę wyrzucić z głowy zwykłej kobiety, której praktycznie nie znam.' Brunet oparł głowę o przeźroczystą tafle.

Promienie słońca, które przebijały się przez październikowe chmury, oświetliły jego twarz powodując, że wyglądał sam jak nie ludzka istota.

Nie mógł być świadom, że w tym samym czasie w innej części miasta, młoda kobieta z dzieckiem na rękach, robiła dokładnie to samo.

Tyle, że ona rozwiała właśnie wszelkie wątpliwości swego życia, w przeciwieństwie do niego...

Odkąd Prity spotkała Endo w Cafe Crown, zaczęła tam coraz to częściej przychodzić. A nawet jeśli go tam nie zastała, jakoś zawsze udało jej się udać czy to do parku czy do w jakieś określone miejsce w mieście, gdzie go znajdowała.

-„Wiesz miło mieć kompana" powiedziała do mężczyzny, który towarzyszył jej w lunchu. Endo spojrzał się na nią. Była ubrana w gruby brązowy sweter i brązowe dżinsy, włosy miała spięte w wysoką kitkę, a głowa była przepasana brązową opaską.

-„Mi też miło. Muszę przyznać, że nudzę się kiedy ChibiUsa jest w szkole." odpowiedział „Ten urlop mnie chyba wykończy niż na nim wypocznę" dodał, kłamiąc co prawda, ale chyba lepiej powiedzieć, że ma wolne, niż jest bezrobotnym władcą przyszłości. Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się na to.

-„Wiem co masz na myśli Iko, odradza mi prace, nadal mówi, że za dużo przeszłam, a poza tym Mamoru jest jeszcze mały..."skomentowała Prity, urywając i patrząc nagle na dziecko leżące w pobliskim wózku. Chłopiec smacznie spał, był w końcu nakarmiony i przewinięty, co mu więcej do życia było potrzebne.

-„Sejuro-san ma racje Prity. Powinnaś jak najdłużej być z Mamoru-chan. W tym okresie on całkowicie polega na tobie." Poparł mężczyzna, po czym wziął kęs lasagne, którą właśnie jadł. Prity postąpiła podobnie ze swoim penne i w grupie zapanowała chwilowa cisza

-„ A jak długo zajmowałeś się ChibiUsą, jak była mała?" spytała nagle brunetka.

Endo spojrzał nań zaskoczony. Już próbował otworzyć buzię, ale szybko ją zamknął. Udając, że musi popić herbaty, uzyskał chwilę by wymyślić nowe kłamstwo.

-'Wciąż muszę ją oszukiwać.' pomyślał z poczuciem winny. „Wiesz to było dawno" odpowiedział w końcu, bardzo dokładnie dobierając słowa. 'Przecież nie powiem, że Small Lady miała tuziny nianiek, a nam protokół praktycznie zabraniał dokonywać obowiązków rodzicielskich'.

Musiał się fioletowowłosy mężczyzna zamyśłić na dobrą chwilę, gdyż nagle poczuła czyją dłoń na swojej. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w piękne, zielone oczy.

-„Przepraszam, nie chciałam wzbudzać bolesnych wspomnień" odrzekła Prity delikatnie, sądząc, że przywiodła obraz żony Endo.

Mężczyzna zaczął już zaprzeczać, ale sobie uświadomił, że nie będzie miał innego wyjaśnienia, a lepsze to niż kłamstwo, kolejne.

-„Nic się nie stało" odrzekł uśmiechając się lekko. Prity też się uśmiechnęła, po czym sięgnęła w jego stronę by odgarnąć pasemko, które opadło mu na oczy. W wyniku tego ich twarze znalazły się wyjątkowo blisko siebie.

Mogli poczuć swe oddechy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. A przez ich głowy przeszła ta sama myśl.

'Tak dawno się nie całowałem/am' i w tym samym momencie spojrzeli na swe wargi. I znów na oczy. Powoli, powoli zaczęli zmniejszać dystans między swymi ustami, coraz bliżej, bliżej, bliżej...

-„Łeeeeeeeeeeeeee" rozległ się płacz dziecka. Para odskoczyła od siebie jak poparzona. Prity szybko zerknęła do wózka jej synek wierzgał nóżkami i rączkami pokazując mamie, że czas na papu.

-„Jest głodny" stwierdziła, nie patrząc na Endo.

-„A tak. Głodny." Powiedział król przyszłości, też unikając jej spojrzenia.

Kobieta sięgnęła do wózka i wyjęła berbecia, dyskretnie podniosła sweter, biustonosz i przystawiła młodego głodomora do piersi.

Endo spojrzał, akurat na nią w tym momencie kiedy było widać jej piękną, kremową pierś.

-'BOŻE!!!Zaraz zwariuje' krzyczał w duchu" Przepraszam muszę do łazienki" podpowiedział, i szybko podążył na tył knajpy.

Prity, która przez cały czas udawała, że jest zaabsorbowana synkiem spojrzała w końcu na niego, kiedy już szedł tyłem do niej. Wzięła głęboki oddech i głośno westchnęła.

-'Co się dzieje?' spytała siebie. On nie jest zainteresowany, ma żonę, która od niego odeszła, ale on ją chce odzyskać

-|Ale mimo to chciał cię pocałować, zbliżał głowę| podpowiadał jej wredny głosik podświadomości

-'Dał się oczarować chwili. Jestem pewna, że on nie będzie chciał by to się powtórzyło' odpowiadała mu

-|Czyli ty chcesz, aby się powtórzyło?| stwierdził

-'Ta...to znaczy nie. Nie..nie wiem'

-|Jakaś niezdecydowana| zakpił z niej

-'Ja mam dziecko, one jest priorytetem, nie powinnam zawracać sobie głowy facetami!'

-|No ale każde dziecko potrzebuje ojca.| zripostowało.

-'Mamoru ma męski wzorzec, Iko bardzo często nas odwiedza' próbowała argumentować.

-|No, ale czy nie praktyczniej jest, mieć ojca, który i tobie się podoba|

Prity otworzyła buzię jak by chciała zaprzeczyć i wygrać swą wewnętrzną walkę, jednak nie znalazła przeciw argumentu na przedstawione twierdzenie.

I w takiej pozie zastał ją Endo. Spojrzał na nią lekko zaniepokojony, gdyż z rozdziawioną buzią, dzieckiem przy piersi i zgarbiona pozą i nieobecnymi oczyma nie wyglądała dobrze.

-„Prity, wszystko w porządku" spytał

Kobieta wyrwała się ze swojego letargu i spojrzał do góry.

-„Co?"

-„W porządku?" powtórzył mężczyzna. Brunetka zamknęła buzię i się zarumieniła. Zrozumiała jak idiotycznie musiała wyglądać. Spojrzała się na swojego synka, który po małym obiadku, już dawno spał.

-„Chyba zasnął, przed podaniem deseru" zażartował Endo podchodząc do niej i odbierając Mamoru i kładąc chłopczyka w powoli do wózka.

-„Y ta, chyba tak" odpowiedziała nadal otumaniona Prity.

Fioletowowłosy mężczyzna nie wracał do stolika tylko stał przy wózku, patrząc na jego okupanta. Uśmiechnął się, zawsze marzył, aby mieć syna. Nie to, że nie kochał ChibiUsy, bardzo ją kochał, ale był mężczyzną i to była taka jedna z jego ambicji. Od dnia, kiedy dowiedział się kim dla niego jest ChibiUsa, zaakceptował fakt, że nie będą mieli więcej potomków. Jednak mimo to, miło by było znów mieć, takie maleństwo, a jeszcze milej synka.

Mamoru czując chyba, że ktoś mu się przygląda obudził się i roześmiał się widząc znajomą twarz. Wyciągnął rączę i złapał 'duży' paluch. Znów zaczął wierzgać kończynami, tyle że teraz z radości. Wyglądał po prostu rozkosznie w zielonych śpioszkach, z żabką i podpisem "I am the Prince" a do tego śmiał się uroczo.

Od razu poprawił się nastrój Endo, który zaczął gadać z małym mężczyzną.

A Prity tylko siedziała z tyłu i patrzyła bezradnie, na najważniejszego mężczyznę jej życia i drugiego, któremu coraz to bardziej ulegała i naprawdę nie wiedziała co zrobić.

W końcu westchnęła i się promiennie uśmiechnęła, dobry nastrój Mamoru był bardzo

zaraźliwy.

I tak mijały dni, które szybko przeistaczały się w tygodnie. I jesienny październik przerodził się w grudzień.

Ami pracowała i wyrabiała jako rezydentka coraz większą liczbę godzin. Była przy tym bardzo szanowanym w swoim środowisku lekarzem.

Rei zajmowała się świątynią, po śmierci dziadka jej obowiązki zajmowały praktycznie całe dnie. Mąż, który początku nie potrafił zaakceptować duchowości żony, stał się teraz jej oddanym pomocnikiem, za co Rei jest dozgonnie wdzięczna, gdyż nie ma już dziadka ani Jurihiro(nie pamiętam jak się pisze)

Minako po raz pierwszy spotyka się z kimś dłużej niż 2 tygodnie, kimś kto rozumie jej świat tak jak ona.

Makoto jest szczęśliwą matką i żoną i każdego dnia jak jej córka robi nowe postępy świętuje z mężem w zaciszu ich mieszkanka.

Mamoru jak zawsze ciężko pracuje, choć teraz jest świadom, że prócz pracy ma jeszcze dom, a w nim ukochaną kobietę, która tam na niego czeka.

Hotaru właśnie, która jest na studiach pielęgniarskich, spełnia swe odwieczne marzenie: pomagać ludziom.

Michiru i Haruka, cóż one są jak woda i wiatr są wszędzie...

No i jeszcze jest Usagi. Piękna złotowłosa księżniczka Księżyca, która po studiach architektonicznych jest cenionym pracownikiem w jednej z największych firm w Tokio.

A aktualnie siedzi na ziemi biurowego WC-tu i patrzy na mały kawałek plastiku z nie dowierzaniem.

-„ Nie to nie możliwe..." powiedziała do siebie i sięgnęła po opakowanie, by upewnić się czy wszystko zrobiła dobrze. „Rozerwać...pierwszy z ranna....w dniu spodziewanej...dwie kreski" czytała najważniejsze części ulotki na głos. Jeszcze raz podniosła biały patyczek na wysokość wzroku i tam na nim królowały dwie piękne różowe kreski.

Kiedy już w końcu Usagi wyszła z toalety spotkała swojego szefa Pana Sato.

-„Dzień Dobry Pani Chiba, czy mogę wiedzieć co tu robisz" powiedział żartobliwie, na dźwięk jego głosu Usagi podskoczyła na dwa metry do góry.

-„Sa...tt..oo-san"wybąkała „Ależ mnie przeraziłeś!" powiedziała przykłądając rękę do piersi.

-„Ja Ciebie?" spytał zdziwiony mały, straszy mężczyzna. Blondynka spojrzała się na niego, Sato-san nie wyglądał na kogoś strasznego ze swoim 150 cm wzrostu i siwymi włosami.

-„Oj wie Pan co mam na myśli" zbyła szefa machnięcie ręki, po czym się do niego uśmiechnęła,

-„ Usagi co ty tu robisz?" Spytał ponowinie mężczyzna „Chcesz aby sąd pracy mnie ścigał. Jesteś moim jedynym pracownikiem co od lat nie miał urlopu" stwierdził.

-„Nie potrzebuje..." zaczęła blondynka

-„O nie, nie pozwolę aby mnie ścigano za wykorzystywanie pracowników, zmykaj mi stąd" rozkazał." wskazał palcem drzwi „I bez min mi tu" dodał widząc jak Usagi robi niezadowolony dzióbek.

-„ Krzyczą na człowieka jak chce pracować" powiedziała obracając się na pięcie i skierowała się do wyjścia. Z tyłu usłyszała tylko krzyk szefa, korzystaj w wolnego póki możesz!

Zrobił skrzywiony wyraz twarzy, coś jej się zdaje, że do pracy szybko nie wróci teraz jak odkryła co nosi w sobie.

***

-„Czyli mówisz, że Sato-san wyrzucił cię na urlop" zapytał Endo Usagi, która bawiła się z małym Mamoru na parkowej ławce. Razem z nimi siedział Luna w ludzkiej postaci i Prity. Na co blondynka burknęła. Prity, która całą scenę obserwowała w milczeniu uśmiechnęła się w stronę kobiety.

-„Usagi-san jesteś pracoholiczką" stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. Usagi nie odpowiedziała tylko powtarzała w kółko do Mamoru 'Zły Sato' \ 'Złośliwy Sato. Na co mały bardzo się cieszył i łapał kucyki kobiety, które odrosły na tyle i sięgały tak jak kiedyś pupy.

-„ I pomyśleć, że Usagi kiedyś miała problem ze wstawaniem do szkoły" zażartował Endo.

-„Oj nie przypominaj mi tych czasów Endo-san" odrzekła Luna „ Na każde wspomnienie o tym jak ją budziłam przechodzą mi ciarki" Mężczyzna się roześmiał, a Prity zmarszczyła czoło.

-„Mieszkałaś z Usagi-san, Luno?" spytała długowłosą kobietę. Cała trójka spojrzała się na zielonooką lekko zmieszana, poczym Luna pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

-„Tak jakby, w czasach szkolny, pomieszkiwałam u Usagi"

-„Och" to chyba czarno włosej wystarczyło, gdyż sięgnęła do wózka po butelkę i podała ją Usagi.

-„Proszę, chcesz go nakarmić" skierowała do Usagi i usiadła na tej ławce co ona i jej syn. Chłopczyk widząc mamę zaczął radośnie piszczeć.

-„Ja?" spytała lunarianka „ Ja nie umiem..." ciagnęła. Na co matka zbyła ją machnięciem ręki.

-„To nic trudne, ułóż go o tak" powiedziała, kładąc bobasa na rękach Usy. „ O tu trochę wyżej" poprawiła główkę chłopca." No i teraz leciutku przystaw mu do ust butelkę, on już będzie wiedział co zrobić" kobieta zrobiła jak ją poinstruowano i szybko małe raczki złapały plastik i chłopczyk zaczął pić. "Bardzo dobrze" pochwaliła Prity.

Endo siedział jak zaczarowany i patrzył na kobietę, która była przecież jego żoną, jak karmi małą istotkę. Po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na Prity. Ta przyglądał się mu i kiedy zobaczył, że na nią patrzy uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnij uśmiech, jednak od razu potem przeniósł wzrok na Usagi. Uśmiech Prity spadł. Od czasu prawie-pocałunku, Endo unikał sytuacji, w których mogli by o tym pomówić albo w których mogłoby się to powtórzyć, teraz zawsze ktoś mu towarzyszł, czy to córka, czy Luna, czy Artemis.

-'Endo, czemu?' pomyślała zrozpaczona zielonooka.

-„ Prity-san długo się tego uczyłaś" spytała ją nagle Usagi, wyrywają kobietę z zamyślenia.

-„Oh, yy, no nie wiem, ale sądzę, że to przychodzi z macierzyństwem, bo wiesz musisz to umieć, dla dziecka." odrzekła „ A jak każdy wie praktyka czyni mistrza, więc ćwicz" dodała żartobliwie.

Usagi otworzyła buzię, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle w parku rozległ się kobiecy krzyk.


	8. Chapter 8 Początek końca

Usagi spojrzała zaskoczona na Endymiona, ten tylko kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

-„Luno, zostań z Prity" powiedziała podając śpiące dziecko mauiance.

-„Zaraz!" krzyknęła zielonooka wstając z butelką, która złapała w ostatniej chwili „ A wy to dokąd niby" spytała niedorzecznie Usagi i Endo.

Blondynka spojrzała się bezradnie na króla. Ten szybko spojrzał na ziemię, nie chciał wymyślać nowych kłamstw.

-„Prity-chan" powiedział łapiąc ją za dłonie. Kobieta się zarumieniła. „ Wybacz nie możemy ci nic powiedzieć, ale zaufaj mi dobrze, idź z Luną. Dla Mamoru.... i dla mnie, zrób to" dodał delikatnie czym wywołał zdziwienie na twarzach Usagi i Luny, i jeszcze większe rozkojarzenie u Prity. Ta ostatnia pokiwała lekko głową.

Endo ujął jej twarz dłonią.

-„Uważaj na siebie, proszę". Prity poczuła się tak dziwnie. Jakby znów była bezpieczna i ...kochana ' Tak jak kiedyś' pomyślała bezwolnie. Ale równie niespodziewanie jak uczucie się pojawiło, to znikło i mężczyzna z jawy biegł z Usagi w przeciwnym kierunku.

-„Chodź Prity-san, zabierzmy wózek i chodźmy do Cafe Crown"

Kobieta zapakowała szybko wszystko do wózka i podążyła za niebieskooką, zaufaną towarzyszką.

***

Usagi i Endo biegli przez 2 minuty i kiedy zobaczyli uciekający ludzi wiedzieli, że są na miejscu. Kiedy skręcili i stanęli w cieniu wielkiego drzewa, zobaczyli, że w parku stoi, a raczej wisi w powietrzu mężczyzna o ognistych włosach, wydzielający jakąś niewidzialną siłę, która uderza w kobietę, ledwo już trzyma się na nogach.

-„ Nie wierze, nowi wrogowie..."Wymamrotała Usagi z przerażeniem.

Endo też nie mógł uwierzyć, nie kojarzył żadnych przeciwników po Galaxy. Szybko się jednak otrząsną.

-„Usa zmień się, ja zawiadomię pozostałych" rozkazał blondynce.

-„Ale..." Usagi zaczęła jednak przerwał jej rozpaczliwy krzyk atakowanej. Zacisnęła piąstki i krzyknęła frazę, którą miała nadzieję nigdy nie powtarzać.

-„ Moon Ethernal make up!" nagle poczuła, jak napełnia ją niesamowita fala energii, jak by powitała dawną przyjaciółkę. Poczuła się chroniona, jakby była pod skrzydłami matki. I kiedy już była gotowa, przyłożyła dłoń do płaskiego brzucha, proszą w duchu Kryształ by czuwał nad jej nienarodzonym dzieckiem.

-„Jestem gotowa" powiedziała dla pewności i pobiegła.

Wiszący w powietrzu mężczyzna zaczął wymachiwać dziwnie dłońmi, kobieta, która dostała ataku duszności nawet nie zauważył, że w jej stronę zmierza dziwna czarna kula.

-„Stój!" krzyknęła i mężczyzna zaprzestał swych akcji i spojrzał w kierunku głosu.

-„Jak śmiesz torturować tą biedną istotę. Nie będę tego tolerować!" przybysz przekręcił lekko głowę.

-„Jesteś Senshi" stwierdził przerywając Eternal Sailor Moon i zbijając ją z pantałyku.

„Którą z nich jesteś?" spytał

-„Nie twój interes!"odpyskowała mu „ Kim jesteś i czemu zakłócasz pokój" zażądał od przybysza wojowniczka.

Ognistowłosy wylądował bezdźwięcznie na ziemi. Przyglądał się Eternal Sailor Moon po czym się uśmiechnął,

-„ Jesteś ich liderką, prawda." Kontynuował nie zważając na pytanie Usagi. „ Bije od ciebie potęga" stwierdził na koniec.

Blond wojowniczka zmrużyła oczy.

-„ Kim jesteś powtórzyła?" w jej głosie było słychać jednak mniejszą determinacje.

-„ Jestem Athotes, wysłannik Ciemności" przedstawił się jakby to było coś oczywistego.

-'Athotes' pomyślał Endymion, który czuwał w pobliskim buszu, 'Skądś znam to imię'

-„Wybacz wysłanniku, ale pierwsze słyszę" powiedziała znudzonym tonem ąc z swego przeciwnika.

-„Oj oj Sailorko nigdy nie, nie doceniaj swego przeciwnika"pouczył ją poczym rzucił w stronę Usagi czymś w rodzaju sieci, która stała się dopiero widoczna jak oplotła ciało kobiety.

Całkowicie zaskoczona takim obrotem akcji, wpadła w pułapkę i opadła splątana na kolana, nie mogąc utrzymać tego dziwnego ciężaru. A jedyna myśl jaką miała w głowie to 'Boże moje dziecko!'

Endymion patrzył z przerażeniem jak jego ukochana wpadła w ręce w wroga.'Gdzie są Senshi' pomyślał rozłoszczony.

Wróg nic sobie robią z obecności Sailorki, zaczął kontynuować to co zaczął.

Endymion i Eternal Sailor Moon patrzyli jak układa ręce po kolei w różne pozy, po czym pomiędzy dwoma kciukami zaczęła się tworzyć znów czarna kula. Z sekudy na sekundę robiła się większa, aż w końcu osiągnęła satysfakcjonujący Athotesa rozmiar i mocnym pchnięciem, przypominającym odbicie piłki do siatki, posłał ją w ciało kobiety. Ta przez cały czas nieprzytomna zaczęła znów krzyczeć, kiedy kula znikła w jej ciele uspokoiła się.

-„No to teraz możemy spokojnie porozmawiać" zwrócił się do wojowniczki z Księżyca. Obrócił się w jej stronę, a jego czerwono-czarna tunika wraz znim.

Usa zagryzła wargę od środka. Była bezbronna, bała się użyć Ginzuishou, nie wiedziała jaki on będzie miał efekt na jej maleństwo.

Endymion, który temu wszystkiem się tylko przyglądał był już gotów zaryzykowac i ujawnić się.

-„Nie waż się zrobi ani jednego kroku dalej" krzyknął rozwścieczały męski głos. I nagle fale czerwonych, płatków róż uderzyła mężczyznę i był zmuszony się cofnąć.

-'Nareszcie' pomyśleli już obecni

Tuxedo Kamen wylądował koło Sailor Moon i próbował ją jakoś osowobodzić „W porządku? Nic ci nie jest? Nie tknął cię?" zasypał ją lawiną pytań.

-„Nie, nie, tylko trochę mi nie wygodnie" odpowiedziała żartobliwie jemu żona, pokazując głową, ściśnięte do ciała ręce.

-„Ty...jak śmiesz!" krzyknął rozwścieczony Athotes otrzepując płatki, które w jakiś sposób przyczepiły się do jego ciała i parzyły.

-„ A co masz problem z tym jak ktoś dokopie ci w tyłek" spytał kolejny nowy głos. Przed parę wskoczyła grupa 7 Senshi, bardzo wkurzonych Senshi.

-„ Sailor Moon w porządku" zapytała Super Sailor Uran, nie odwracając głowy.

-„Minna" powiedziała jedynie 'Wszystkie tu przybyły' pomyślała radośnie.

Czerwonowłosy wojownik Ciemności, zauważając, że pojawili się nowi bohaterowi, zignorował pozostałe elementy obce na jego ciele.

-„ No proszę, cóż za zaszczyt mnie kopnął" zakpił „ Cała grupka Senshi" podniół brew w geście pożałowania. „ Myślałam, że będziecie wyglądać..."

-„Zamknij się" rzuciła Super Sailor Jowisz. Była nader wkurzona. Ten cham zmusił ją do zostawienia Suri w przedszkolu, za co szła niezłą kara finansowa.

-„Nie uczył cię ktoś, że nie wolno przerywać" powiedział do Jowisza zmanieryzowanym tonem. Kobiety spojrzały się na niego dziwnie. „ Jak mówiłem, sądziłem, że będziecie bardzie profesjonalne, w takich strojach..." powiedział mierząc je wzrokiem. „Raczej nie wzbudzacie przerażenia."

-„Słuchaj dziwolągu sam wyglądasz jak z klasztory" zripostowała Rei, która miała wysoki poziom adrenaliny po wcześniejszej kłótni z mężem. „ Zamiast bawić się w krytyka mody stań do walki" wyzwała.

Ognistowłosy spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Zawiązał mocnie pas oplatający jego talię i odpowiedział:

-„Ja nie mam ochoty z wami walczyć..." uśmiechnął się złowrogo" Ale sądzę, że demon o tu, tak" i pstryknął w palce a zmiejsca, w którym w ciało kobiety weszła czarna kula, zaczęły emitować ciemne promienie, które szybko oplotły całe jej ciało i zanim się ktokolwiek spostzregł przez Senshi stał czarny demon o krwisto czerwonych oczach.

-„No to miłej zabawy" skwitował Athotes i znikł, a wraz z tym sieć oplatająca Eternal Sailor Moon.

-„ Mercury, przeanalizuj jak mamy z nim walczyć" polecił Tuxedo, który automatycznie przytulił oswobodzoną żonę.

-„Już się robi!" krzyknęła niebieskowłosa wojowniczka i wyjęła swój mini komputer.

-„Oooooo" mówił w tym czasie demon, który patrzył na w stronę wojowników, nagle podskoczył w powietrze i zaczął ciskać w nie małymi czarnymi kulami.

Grupa rozproszyła się w różne kierunki.

-„ Chodźcie zajmiemy to. Mercury?" oznajmiała wojowniczka z Urana, która wylądowała najbliżej Super Sailor Mercury.

-„Jeszcze chwila" odpowiedziałą, cały czas uderzając w klawisze urządzenia.

-„Ooooooo"krzyknął znów demon i próbował podskoczyć w górę, jednak Super Sailor Wenus go powstrzymała.

-„O nie, nie damy się drugi raz nabrać na tą sztuczkę"

-„Ooooooooo"odpowiedziała istota gryząc łańcuch i posyłając po nim zła energię.

-„Ała!!!" krzynełą blond wojowniczka i odrzuciła oręż jak poparzona.

Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej patowa, wojownicy wiedzieli, że walczą z demonem w ciele kobiety i jeśli użyją swojego ataku, to najprawdopodobniej zabiją tą niczemu winną ofiarę.

-'Co robić?' pomyslała zdesperowana Usagi, która nadal siedziała na ziemi, załonięta z każdej strony wojownikami.

-„MAM!!!" krzyknęła nagle merurianka. „Wystarczy połączony atak Eternal Sailor Moon i której Senshi" odrzekła patrząc na swe towrzyszki.

Super Sailor Mars kiwnęła jedynie głową i spojrzała do tyłu na swa księżniczkę.

-„ No dalej Eternal Sailor Moon, działamy!" blondynka spojrzała się na nią z nie zrozumieniem po czym pokiwała lekko głową. Z pomocą Tuxedo Kamen wstała i podeszła do marsjanki.

-„Gotowa?" spytała, choć bardziej kierowała to do siebie. Brunetka spojrzała na nią i się uśmiechnęła,

-„Rozgrzejmy zastałe kości" po czym machneła w bok ręką „Mars...."

-„Moon....."

-"Fire..."

-" Therapy

-" "

-"... Kiss"

I w ten oto sposób w stronę demona podążyły pióra w otoczeniu ognia. Demon tylko spojrzał się na nie i po chwili, bez żadnego dźwięku jaki był zanany z ozdrowienia, na ziemie opadła zaatakowana kobieta.

Usagi opuściła lekko różdżkę, do wysokości oczu.

-'Co tu robisz, przecież Galaxia cię zniszczyła' zapytała w duchu patrząc w biało-czerowną taflę, jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi.

Grupa postanowiła się zebrać jeszcze tego samego wieczoru w Shrine.

-„Wiecie, gdyby nie okoliczności to bym powiedziała radośnie 'Jak za dawnych czasów'"podjęła próbę żartu Minako, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę.

Dwanaście par oczu spojrzało się na nią dziwnie.

-„Minako..."skarcił swą dawną podopieczną Artemis(który od dłuższego czasu z Luną przebywał w ludzkich postaci)

-„No co"obyżyła się wenusjanka „ Mamy nowych wrogów. Musimy ich pokonać, jak wszystkich poprzednich!" powiedziała podnosząc głos. „To co, że każdy ma poukładane życie" zaczął się załamywać „To po prostu kolejna przeszkoda...."rzekła i jednocześnie po polikach spłynęły jej łzy.

-„Mina-chan..."odrzekła ChibiUsa, która nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej postawy. Minako Aino jaką pamiętała była wesoła i nieodpowiedzialna ;Sailor Venus z przyszłości była nie zwykle poważna, nie okazywała słabości.

-„Masz racje Minako, pokonamy ich" powiedziała Rei obejmując ramię przyjaciółki i przytulając ją do siebie.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Każdy kontemplował nad zaistniałą sytuacją i jak ona wpłynie na jego życie.

Haruka i Michiru doskonale wiedziały, że znów będą musiały osiedlić się w Tokyo, ochrona księżniczki to był dla nich priorytet.

Minako myślała podobnie, nie wiedziała jednak jak poinformować pozostałe Senshi, że w jej życiu nastąpiła pewna, istotna zmiana.

Ami zastanawiała się jak pogodzić znikanie ze szpitala, np. z operacjami.

Z jej myślami zbiegały się rozważania Mamoru.

Makoto po prostu nie widziała opcji pozostawiania w przedszkolu Suri, tak jak dziś, no i był jeszcze Tamahome...jak mu to wyjaśni

Rei w sumie myślała jak pokonać nowych przeciwników, mąż dawał jej znaczną swobodę.

Hotaru przyjmowała zaistniałą sytuację jako coś normalnego. Jako wojowniczka zniszczenia, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że aby istniało dobro musi też istnieć zło.

Usagi natomiast siedziała i się zastanawiała, co ona ma począć. Rosło w niej nowe życie, które nie zasługiwało na to by wystawiać je na niebezpieczeństwo. Spojrzała się na ChibiUsę, -'Przecież tu chodzi o jej życie' pomyślała. Dziewczyna czując spojrzenie swojej przyszłej matki podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

-„Mnie martwi co innego" odezwał się nagle Endo. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego. Król siedział w zamyślonej pozie, jedną rękę trzymając na podbródku.

-„Wasza Wysokość?" zwróciła się do niego mauinka. Endymion podniósł poważną twarz i objął spojrzeniem cały pokój. Wyglądał w tej chwili jak prawdziwy władca, który już od lat boryka się z problemami swojego państwa, który dokładnie analizuje sytuację.

-'Jest zupełnie inny niż Mamo-chan' zauważyła po raz pierwszy Usagi.

-„ Ja nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy w XXI wieku walczyli z takimi przeciwnikami..."zaczął „Choć imię tego osobnika wydaje mi się znajome" oświadczył zaskoczonej grupie.

Pierwsza, która odzyskała głos to była Haruka, mocno szarpnęła głowę do tyłu.

-„Ale zaraz, przecież walczyliście z wszystkimi naszymi przeciwnikami" stwierdziła coś co było oczywiste. Endymion spojrzał się centralnie na blondynkę, ubraną w czarną koszulę i dżinsy. Zmrużył lekko oczy i spojrzał w dół. Tkwił w tej pozie przez chwilę po czym podniósł wzrok na ChibiUsę.

-„Nie wszystkie walki przeżyłem" zaczął nie odrywając wzroku od córki. „Pamiętam Królestwo Ciemności, Ali i Ann, Bractwo Śmierci, Cyrk Martwego Księżyca i nawet Galaxię" wymienił po kolei dawnych wrogów.

Niebiesko włosa kobieta, siedząca na łóżku skrzywiła lekko głowę, otworzyła lekko buzię, po czym ją zamknęła, znów otworzyła i znów zamknęła. Analizowała wszystko co usłyszała.

-'Pięciu, z sześciu, pięciu z sześciu' powtarzała sobie w głowie. I nagle ją oświeciło.

-„Endo-san, kiedy ty byłeś Mamoru, nigdy nie walczyłeś z Królestwem Czarnego Księżyca i Mędrcem." Oświadczyła. Teraz wszystkie oczy przeniosły się na nią. Król się uśmiechnął.

-„Na twój szybką ekspertyzę zawsze można liczyć Ami" pochwalił „ I tak, masz rację. Kiedy ja byłem Mamoru, a Serenity..."zamilkł na chwilę 'Serenity, była moją Usako' „ A Serenity miała 14 lat, my nigdy nie spotkaliśmy naszej córki, nie walczyła u naszego boku też nigdy Sailor Chibi Moon, a Usagi" I tu skinął znów w stronę różowo włosem nastolatki

"Zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy w momencie, gdy ją moja żona urodziła" dokończył spokojnie.

Księżniczka przyszłości siedziała w osłupieniu. Nigdy nie brała nawet pod uwagę, że kiedy jej rodzice byli Usagi i Mamoru, ona, to znaczy jej przyszła forma nigdy nie odwiedziła przeszłości.

-„Otuu-san?" skierowała do ojca. „ Ja nie wiedziałam..." urwała.

-„Twoja matka i jak chcieliśmy, dla ciebie, jak normalnego życia, dlatego nigdy nie mieliśmy nic przeciw twym podróżom..."odpowiedział na jej milczące pytanie „Chcieliśmy dać ci tą szansę co i nam oferował los."

Przez chwilę milczał, dając możliwość minna by przyjęli ten nowy kawałek informacji.

-„ Zaraz czy ja dobrze rozumiem" to była Usagi. „ Podróż ChibiUsy do naszych czasów zmieniła twoją przeszłość, naszą przyszłość" zaczęła po czym zagryzła dolną wargę i podrapała się po nosie. „ I uważasz jak rozumiem, że teraz przekroczenie czasoprzestrzeni przez Serenity, wywołało ten sam efekt" stwierdziła coś dla niej oczywistego.

Grupka spojrzała się na swoją liderkę zaskoczona, a Rei nie mogła się nie powstrzymać od komentarza.

-„Usa gi, gi?" spytała potrząsając ją lekko „To ty prawda, boże czy ten atak taki miał na ciebie straszny wpływ" pytała poważnie.

-„Rei!" skarcił ją wyjątkowo Mamoru, widząc, że jego żona nie zamierza zareagować. Brunetka spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.

-„ No co! Ona przecież nie brzmi jak Usagi" wyjaśniała.

-„Minna, proszę" odezwał się nagle król. „Mamy chyba ważniejsze sprawy niż takie spekulacje" zasugerował. Kiedy grupa przyznała mu rację, Endo spojrzał w stronę Usagi 'Jednak Rei ma rację, coś jest z nią nie tak'

Po spotkaniu na którym w sumie nic nie ustalono poza tym, że Ami ma wrzucić wszystkie dane do komputera i stworzyć bazę nowych wrogów i wyciągnąć wszelkie info na ich temat przy pomocy Luny i Artemisa.

Kiedy wszyscy się rozchodzili, Endo zaproponował, że odprowadzi Usę, zamiast Mamoru, który musiał iść na nocą zmianę.

-„Ale naprawdę nie trzeba" upierała się blondynka „Poza tym jest Chibiusa.." próbowała się wywinąć .

-„Oj ja jestem już duża, a ty użyłaś dziś trochę mocy, poza tym" dodała „I tu bez urazy nie wyglądasz za dobrze" Na tą uwagę kobieta zrobiła skwaszoną minę „ A poza tym idę w inną stronę, bo do Momoko"

-„Usako, proszę" powiedział mąż i zrobił rozbrajające oczy. Z tym nie mogła walczyć.

BY MISAKO


	9. Chap9 Nieszczęścia chodzą dziesiątkami

Rozdział 9 „ Nieszczęścia chodzą dziesiątkami"

I tak oto Usagi i Endymion wylądowali w samotności ulicy. Nie wiadomo, kto czuł się gorzej, blondynka, która czuła się źle przez ciąże, czy Endymion, który jedynie o czym marzył to dotykać jej aksamitną cerę i całować różowe usta.  
-„To był męczący dzień" skomentował, próbując zacząć rozmowę. Jego towarzyszka nie uraczyła go jednak odpowiedzią. Pokiwał więc lekko głową i zrobił linię z ust, w geście 'Okey, skoro nie chcesz o tym mówić'.

Szli przez dłuższą chwilę głównymi ulicami aż w końcu skręcili w bardziej boczne, które zbliżały ich do celu.

Blondynka, która przez cały czas milczała, coraz bardziej krzywiła buzię i mrużyła oczy. Przechodzili właśnie koło małego parczku, gdy jęknęła zwracając uwagę władcy.

-„Usagi? W porządku?" spytał ją widząc, że zrobiła się bardzo blada.

-„Taa...Błeeeee" zaczęła, jednak zanim zdążyła dokończyć wisiała głową nad pobliskim krzakiem i wymiotowała.

Mężczyzna podbiegł do niej przerażony.

-„Usagi!!!"

Widząc, że w najbliższym czasie nie skończy wymiotować, zrobił jedyną przydatną rzecz. Złapał jej włosy, której i tak już były pobrudzone śluzem.

***

Artemis, Luna i wyjątkowo zdołowana Ami, szli w stronę apartamentowca, w którym ta druga mieszkała.

-„ Przepraszamy za kłopot Ami" powiedział biało włosy mężczyzna do lekarki. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

-„ O czym ty mówisz Artemisie?" spytała grzecznie i spojrzała z podobnym wyrazem na jego partnerkę.

-„ Masz z nami tyle problemów, a teraz na dodatek masz tą analizę na głowie" wyjaśniła jej brązowo włosa mauianka, która miała podobne wyrzuty. Niebieska wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się pobodnie. Zatrzymała się przed swoimi towarzyszami.

-„ Luno, Artemisie. Znacie mnie doskonale, nie od dziś. I sądzę, że wiecie, że gdyby mi wasza obecność w moim domu przeszkadzała, to bym dawno o tym powiedziała." Odrzekła. Na co para się lekko rozpogodziła „ Ponadto" zaczęła „ Moja praca nie daje mi szansy na poznawanie nowych ludzi i dzięki wam nie wracam do pustego mieszkania." Puściła do nich oko „ A teraz jestem pewna, że pomożecie mi z analizą tej wielkiej układanki. W końcu co trzy głowy to nie jedna" dokończyła żartobliwie.

Mauiańczycy spojrzeli po sobie.

-„ Ale, my mamy wyrzuty, że w żaden sposób nie możemy cię wspierać finansowo." Wyznała ze szczerością Luną, na co Ami wywróciła oczyma.

-„ No proszę was...tylko o to chodzi?" spytała z nie dowierzaniem.

-„ Ale Ami-chan, to nie jest 'tylko', nie jesteś już dzieckiem, my też nie, a musisz nas utrzymywać" zripostował Artemis, dla którego to była bardzo poważna sprawa.

Niebiesko włosa kobieta zamknęła oczy i obróciła się. Trójka stała w milczeniu przez chwilę. Po czym Ami zaczęła, nie obracając się.

-„ Słuchajcie, jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Całe życie miałam tylko mamę, a kiedy ona wyjechała do Stanów...Dzięki wam nie jestem samotna. Jak kiedyś." Powiedziała cicho.

-„Ami..."zaczęła Luna, jednak ta nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć.

-„Chcecie mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć?" bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała. „Pomóżcie mi wykorzystać ma wiedzę by pokonać naszych nowych wrogów i ochronić naszą księżniczkę."

Oznajmiła „Bądźcie przy niej, abym ja w pracy, ratując ludzi, nie musiała mieć tego na głowie" spuściła spojrzenie „Aby mojej rozkojarzenie, nie zabiło człowieka"

Artemis i Luna zerknęli na siebie. Doskonale wiedzieli, że jako mauiańczycy nie mogli istnieć w świecie ludzi jako obywatele, wiedzieli jednak, że mogą, że muszą, pomagać Senshi żyć ich normalnym życiem jak najdłużej i jak najpełniej.

-„ Ami..."zaczęła Luna, uzyskując uwagę drugiej kobiety „ To nie możliwe byś straciła pacjenta, jesteś lekarzem doskonałym" dokończyła, nie spodziewając się jednak, ze wywoła taką reakcję.  
Jej oczy napełniły się łzami, a wargi zaczęły drżeć.

-„ Chyba od, dziś nie takim idealnym" odpowiedziała wybuchając płaczem i robiąc coś do niej nie podobnego, wpadając Lunie w ramiona.

Kobieta z bezradnością objęła, ją i zaczęła uspokajać, spojrzał się ze smutkiem na Artemisa, który patrzył na całą scenę z rozdziawioną buzią. Kiedy złapał spojrzenie ukochanej, pokiwał lekko głową, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.

***

Makoto biegła ile sił w nogach w stronę przedszkola Suri. Kiedy skręciła w ostatni zakręt i jej oczom ukazał się budynek przepełniała ją radość. Prysła ona jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiła. U frontowej bramy zauważyła doskonale znany jej zielony wan. Zwolniła kroku i doszła parę ostatnich metrów. Dokładnie w chwili kiedy, dotknęła bram przedszkola, z jego głównych drzwi wyłoniła się postać jej męża. Na rękach niósł małą, śpiącą dziewczynkę, ubraną w żółtą kurteczkę zimową.

Mężczyzna widząc zatrzymał się, po czym znów ruszył w stronę samochodu. Nie zaszczycając jej, nawet jednym spojrzeniem, zaczął otwierać auto.

-„ Tama-chan..."Zaczęła się tłumaczyć, podchodząc do jego pleców.

-„ Nie teraz" przerwał jej zimny głos. Spojrzała się na jego profil, kiedy usadzał śpiącą dziewczynkę na foteliku samochodowym.

-„ Pozwól mi wyjaśnić" zaczęła od nowa.

-„ Powiedziałem, nie teraz" odrzekł ponownie w zimnym tonie, minął ją i wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy.

Mako zamknęła oczy, a pod jej powiekami pojawiły się łzy. Wiedziała, że w domu czeka ją bardzo trudna rozmowa, w której będzie musiał go okłamać. Czyli zrobić coś, czego bardzo nie lubiła.

-' Miałam taką nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będziemy walczyć, że nie będę mu musiała kłamać w żywe oczy' pomyślała z wielkim smutkiem, siadając na miejscu pasażera i zapinając pasy.

***

Minako Aino weszła do swojego pokoju w hotelu. Życie na walizkach, uniemożliwiało jej zagrzanie nigdzie gniazda na dłużej. Odłożyła klucze na mały stolik, znajdujący się obok wejścia. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie po całym pokoju. Był schludny, udekorowany w kolorze złotym i ekri, po prawej stronie stało wielkie łoże, z porozwalaną pościelą, naprzeciw niego stała toaletka, a jakieś 2 metry od niej znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki. Centralnie przed blondynką była szklana ścian, prowadząca na balkon i do loggi.

Kobieta westchnęła i podeszła do łóżka i opadła na nie. Zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę rozkoszowała się błogim stanem lenistwa.

-„ Minako, to ty?" zapytał nagle głos. Niebieskie orbity się otworzyły i pojawiło się w nich światełko. Oparła się na łokciach akurat w tym momencie, gdy do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna z szczoteczką w buzi. Miał szare oczy, białe włosy, mocną szczękę i długą szyję. Jego umięśniona klatka wyglądała jak marzenie, kiedy spływały po niej krople oczu, a nogi wystając spod białego ręcznika, korciły by dowiedzieć się co on kryje.

Niebiesko oka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-„ Możesz tak stać" zażartował zmęczonym tonem. Osobnik podszedł do niej i lekko usiadł na miękkim materacu.

-„ Miałaś się spotkać z przyjaciółkami, a wyglądasz jakbyś brała udział w pięcioboju." Skomentował, głaskając ją po czuprynie upiętej w dwa boczne warkocze, które łączyły się w niskim koku u szczytu szyi.

-„ Shiutoni..." zaczęła zrozpaczonym tonem „ Wszystko wyszło nie tak." Powiedział przez łzy.

-„ Oj, Mina" zaczął mężczyzna i objął ją w mocnym uścisku „ Cii, co się stało? Uspokój się, kochanie. Ciiii" uspokajał ja kołysząc lekko.

Kiedy dziewczyna się uspokoiła, usadowił ja sobie na kolanach i powiedział

-„ A teraz wyjaśnij mi od początku"

-„ Więc miała spotkać się z dziewczynami." Rzekła powoli „ No i już się widziałyśmy, aż tu nagle..." otworzyła buzię by powiedzieć, że zostali znów zaatakowani, ale ugryzła się w język i wybrała inne słowa„ No pojawiła się, wyszła na jaw TA sprawa, i ona całkowicie nas pochłonęła." Próbowała wyjaśnić.

„I summa sum rum nie powiedziałam im" Znów zrobiła podkówkę, położyła głowę na ramieniu białowłosego. „ A tak bardzo chciałam..." wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna podniósł jej głowę, swym palcem wskazującym. Tak, że patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

-„ Kochanie. To nic, że nie udało się ci dziś pochwalić" dodał łapiąc jej prawą dłoń i całując jej zaręczynowy palec. „ Będziesz miała jeszcze mnóstwo czasu by się podzielić wiadomością o nas"rzekł i pocałował ją w usta „Ja moja droga nie zamierzam nigdzie uciekać" dodał patrząc na nią zalotnie. „ Nic się nie zmieniło od dnia naszych zaręczyn" upewnił kobietę. Na to Minako znów wybuchła szlochem.

-„ Wszystko się zmieniło, wszystko" odrzekła przez zaciśnięte gardło.

***

Rei sprzątała po wizycie gości.

-„ Jesteś już sama?" spytał Taka odsuwając papierowe drzwi. Widząc żonę uśmiechnął się do niej.

-„ Tak wszyscy przed chwilą poszli" odrzekła, wkładając filiżanki po zielonej herbacie, na tackę. Rzuciła w jego stronę tylko krótkie spojrzenie. Dając mu znać, że nadal jest na niego wściekła.

Udając, że nie widzi tego kontynuował.

-„ Czy to jakaś wielka tajemnica, czy twoje zwykłe widzi mi się, że nie mogłem uczestniczyć w tym elemencie Twojego życia?" spytał ironicznie opierając się o ścianę.

Rei wywróciła oczyma i odstawiła tace z hukiem na stół.

-„ Jakim, elemencie do cholery!!!" krzyknęła rozzłoszczona.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią pasywnym spojrzeniem.

-„ Twoi przyjaciele, prawie nigdy nie dopuszczasz do mnie, do kontaktu z nimi. Czyżbym reprezentował sobą za niski poziom?" spytał nie zmieniając tonu.

Brunetka zamknęła oczy, a w myślach już liczyła barany, aby nie wybuchnąć. Ugryzła się mocno w język.

-' Nie wybuchniesz, nie wybuchniesz. Zbyjesz go spokojem' powtarzała sobie w myślach. Może i nie było to za miłe przemyślenia, jednak w tej chwili miała większe kłopoty niż kłótnie małżeńskie.

-„Taka, słuchaj. Może i masz ochotę na kłótnię. Ja jednakowoż takiej chęci nie przejawiam" mówiła powoli, oddzielając każde słowo. Mężczyzna podniósł na to jedną brew do góry.

„ Moich przyjaciół znam od wieków i są po prostu sprawy...których nie zrozumiesz" dodała po chwili przerwy.

Taka machnął głową, nie przekonany.

-„ I ja jako kochająca żona, chce ci oszczędzić nie zręczności, jaką byś musiał przeżyć siedząc z nami" wyjaśniła i wymusiła uśmiech. Jej mąż patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym odepchnął się od ściany i zwrócił w stronę wyjścia.

Już miała puścić pokój, kiedy zatrzymał się i rzekł przez ramię.

-„ Wiesz, nie wiem co jest gorsze, kłótnia z Tobą, czy patrzenie jak łżesz mi w żywe oczy" po czym poszedł holem do kuchni.

Rei otworzyła buzię, aby dać jakąś ripostę. Jednak sama musiała przyznać, nie wiedziała co jest gorsze.

***

ChibiUsa siedziała z Momoko i grupkom ich znajomych w jednej z popularnym cafejek dla nastolatków. Dziewczyny wokół niej czatowały o chłopakach, pierwszych pocałunkach, miłościach itp.

Księżniczka westchnęła w duchu. Nie miała humoru na rozmowy o takich banałach. Jej matka zaginęła, ojciec powoli tracił nadzieję, a co za tym idzie, zbliżał się dzień kiedy to ona zasiądzie na tronie, co było czymś czego raczej nie chciała doświadczyć, ponadto w przeszłości, do której przybyli, aby szukać pomocy, pojawił się nowy wróg, o którym nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia, a właśnie, jeszcze na dokładkę dowiedziała się, że zmieniła bieg historii, czyli kto wie, może była współwinna zniknięcia królowej.

-'Może, gdybym wtedy po prostu nie ruszyła Ginzuishou, żyli byśmy spokojniej?' zastanawiała się.

-„....ty już to robiłaś ChibiUso?" usłyszał nagle swoje imię i spojrzała w prawo. Obok niej siedziała Etha, śliczna ruda dziewczyna, z którą miała wspólnie zajęcia.

-„ Czy coś mówiłaś?" spytała grzecznie. Grupka zachichotała.

-„ Etha-chan, mówiła, że była prawie na drugiej bazie" wyszeptała konspiracyjnie Takane, po czym się zarumieniła. ChibiUsa zrobiła na nią wielkie oczy.

-„ Drugiej bazie?" zapytała z niezrozumieniem. Jej koleżanki znów zarechotały. Momoko zbliżyła się do swojej przyjaciółki i walnęła ją delikatnie w bok.

-„ No wiesz, że praawie..." próbowała wyjaśnić.

-„ Byłoby, gdyby moi rodzice nie przyszli" Wtrąciła dumnie rudowłosa. Teraz cynamonowo oka zrozumiała.

-„AAA, o TYM mówicie!" krzyknęła. Na jej wybuch grupka ją uciszyła chóralnym „ Ciii"

ChibiUsa uśmiechnęła się leciutko. W duchu natomiast śmiała się w niebogłosy. Co miała im powiedzieć, że 'Tak, już bardzo dawno zaliczyła drugą bazę i to nie tylko z kilkoma chłopakami, ale przede wszystkim ze swoim mężem. Co więcej, że urodziła dzieci, której potem miały swoje dzieci, a te swoje, te następnie swoje i tak dalej. I tak przez niemal 1000 lat swojego istnienia, żyje ze świadomością, że gdzieś rodzą się i umierają jej potomkowie.'

Decydując, że nie jednak tak nie może oświadczyć. Spuściła głowę i udając zażenowanie odpowiedziała.

-„ Chyba wypadałoby najpierw zaliczyć pierwszą bazę" czym zainicjowała kolejną falę śmiechów i chichów.

***********************************************************************************************************

Usagi i Endymion siedzieli na ławce, kobieta ze spuszczoną głową, mężczyzna natomiast gładził ją delikatnie po plecach. Pomiędzy dwójką panowała cisza. Fioletowo włosy władca nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W jego głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań, a co gorsza, podejrzewał, że zna na nie odpowiedź.  
-„ Przepraszam" zaczęła blondynka „ Nie chciałam, abyś się tak dowiedział" oświadczyła, świadoma tego, że Endymion musiał już się domyślić co jej dolega.

-' W końcu, to tak jakby też jego dziecko" pomyślała

-„ Domyślam się, że Mamoru nie wie o twojej ciąży" jego żona z przeszłości podniosła na niego przerażone oczy i w ten sposób uzyskał swą odpowiedź.

-„ Nie powiesz mu, prawda?" spytała głosem pełnym nadziei, zwracając się ciałem w pełni w stronę swego towarzysza. On pokiwał na to przecząco głową. Usagi uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. I znów pomiędzy parą zapanowała cisza.

Usagi siedział i patrzyła w ziemię, znów wracając myślami, do tego co zrobi teraz, kiedy jest w stanie błogosławionym, a na horyzoncie pojawił się nowy wróg.

Endymion też nie miał pogodnej miny. W jego przypadku jednak nie było to związane z obecnymi przeszkodami, jakie postawił los na drodze Usagi i Mamoru. Oj nie, choć bardzo by tego chciał. Endymion myślał o dziecku, które Usagi nosi teraz w łonie, gdyż doskonale wiedział kim jest ta mała istotka i co ją czeka.

-' Boże Fujiko, nie przeżyje tego jak jeszcze raz będę musiał cię zobaczyć. Tyle czasu minęło, już powoli zaczęliśmy sobie wybaczać...' pomyślał zrozpaczony.

-„ Życie jest brutalne, zbyt brutalne" powiedział cicho nie kierując tego do nikogo. Złotowłosa przytaknęła tylko.


	10. Chapter 10 Przyjemne pomyłki

Rozdział 10 „Przyjemne pomyłki"

Następnego dnia Prity udała się do Parku, gdzie ostatnio widziała Endo, niestety mimo jej przeczucia nie było go tam. Zmarszczyła czoło i zwróciła się do leżącego w wózeczku synka.

-„ Martwię się Ma-chan. Endo-chan nie odpowiada na moje telefony i nie ma go tu, jak zawsze." Powiedziała gładząc maleństwo po brzyszku. „ Jak sądzisz synku, gdzie on może być" spytała nie oczekując odpowiedzi, po czym znów podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po parku.

-'Nic' pomyślała sflustrowana.

-„Gu gu" odezwał się jej potomek. Kobieta spojrzał na niego. „Gu gu" powtórzył klepiąc się, serdelkowatymi rączkami po okrągłym brzuszku.

-„ Co się stało kochanie?" spytała, znów nachylając się nad wózkiem. Chłopczyk powtórzył gest. Prity spojrzała na jego klatkę i rozszerzyła oczy. Kurteczka zimowa Mamoru była cała w korony.

-„Cafe Crown" krzyknęła radośnie. „ Jesteś genialny synku" powiedział odwracając wózek i pędząc w stronę klubu. Dziecko rechotało sobie po swojemu radośnie, zapewne całkowicie nie świadome tego co dokonało, ale ucieszone, że jego mama jest szczęśliwa.

Czarno włosa doszła już prawie do celu, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Kiedy się obróciła zobaczyła, że dobiega do niej Sejuro-san.

-„Prity!" przywitał ją radośnie „Już się bałem, że cię nie do gonie." Zwrócił się do niej, po czym przywitał z niemowlęciem, chłopczyk przestał się śmiać, nie podobało mu się, że mama już nie biegnie i że nagle znów wszystko stoi.

Kobieta już miała się przywitać, ale jej synek wybuchł donośnym płaczem. Szybko spojrzał do koszyka i podniosła płaczące maleństwo i zaczęła go uspakajać, całkowicie zapominając o brązowo włosym lekarzu.

-„ Cii, mama tu jest, cii" powtarzał mu do uszka i kołysała przy tym lekko. Po dobrych 5 minutach dziecko smacznie spało. Odłożyła go delikatnie do wózka, po czym zapięła osłonkę do wiatru.

-„ Już dobrze?" zapytał mężczyzna, Prity podskoczyła

-'Boże zapomniałam, że on tu stoi" pomyślał. Obróciła się w jego stronę uśmiechnęła.

-„Przepraszam, ale rozumiesz..." próbowała wyjaśnić, ale nie zdążyła, bo mężczyzna objął jej ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Ambar była tak zszokowana, że nawet nie zareagowała.

-„Wiem, że Mamoru" zaczął lekko przekrzywiając usta na to imię- nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że kobieta którą kochał nazwał swoje dziecko na cześć, kogoś innego, niż on. "Jest najważniejszy" dokończył i obdarzył ją znaczącym spojrzeniem.

Matka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale tylko z grzeczności i zaczęła oswabadzać się z objęć znajomego.

-„ Poza tym wiem co czujesz" kontynuował Sejuro, niezrażony zachowaniem Prity, która już zdążyła się uwolnić, złapać obręcz wózka i popchnąć go trochę do przodu. Nie dużo jednak, bo Iko-san znów ją zatrzymał „ Ja też kocham Mamoru. Jest dla mnie jak syn" dokończył patrząc prosto w jej zielone oczy.

Niewiasta spojrzała na niego zszokowana, otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, po czym je zamknęła. Przerwała kontakt wzrokowy patrząc na maleństwo leżące przed nią.

-„Prity, ja..." odezwał się po chwili Sejuro, ale kobieta mu szybko przerwała.

-„ Idę do Crown, chcesz nam towarzyszyć" spytała szybko, zbyt szybko, aby ukryć swe spięcie.

Lekarz spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony lub zmieszany. Co do tego nie mogła dojść. Po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-„ Jasne" odrzekł i stanął obok niej, kiedy ta ruszyła do przodu.

Nie długi spacer, przeszli w milczeniu.

Kiedy doszli do restauracji brunetka szybko spojrzeniem wyhaczyła mężczyznę, który zaprzątał jej myśli przez ostatnie dni. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i popchnęła wózek w stronę fioletowowłosego przystojniaka.

-„Endo!" krzyknęła przy tym donośnie. Zwracając nie tylko uwagę adresowanego, ale i gości kawiarni. Kobieta jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi, w jej sercu było teraz tylko jedno imię 'Endo' i wielka radość, że jest cały i bezpieczny po tym jak tak dziwnie zniknął.

Jednak mężczyzna, który stał obok niej miał całkowicie inne odczucia.

Iko Sejuro na swej przystojnej twarzy miał grymas. Bardzo nie podobało mu się, że jakiś mężczyzna w życiu Prity jest dla niej, najwyraźniej, tak ważny. Wcześniej obawiał się Mamoru Chiby, jednak, kiedy zauważył, że kobieta jest całkowicie odporna na jego urok i najwidoczniej ważne dla niej jest, że lekarz jest mężem.

-'Co innego to Endo' pomyślał zgryźliwie. Ten fioletowowłosy, muskularny, wysoki i wyjątkowo elegancki człowiek był obecnie jego konkurentem numer jeden. Prity bardzo często mu o nim opowiadała i z jej relacji właśnie wywnioskował wielki afekt jakim kobieta go darzy.

-„ Iko-san idziesz?" usłyszał przez natłok negatywnych myśli. Spojrzał na kobietę, która stała z dobre 6 metrów od niego, trzymając nosidełko, które najwyraźniej zdążyła wyjąć w czasie jego kontemplacji.

-„ Tak, tak" odpowiedział bez emocji i podążył za swoją ukochaną do loży, którą już okupwała.

-„Dzień dobry doktorze" przywitał go grzecznie monarcha, wstając przy tym i podając dłoń.

-„Dzień dobry Endo-san" odrzekł, choć z mniejszą szczerością.

Prity spojrzała się z rozmarzonymi oczyma na pierworodnego okupanta loży.

-„ Martwiłam się o ciebie" powiedziała po czym przerwał jej synek.

-„ Gu euu" wybełkotał.

-„ Martwiliśmy się razem" poprawiła się uśmiechając się dumnie na zachowanie chłopczyka.

Król uśmiechnął się do maleństwa i zajrzał do nosidła. Łapiąc małe rączki, zaczął rozmowę z dzieckiem.

-„ Co Mamoru-chan. Czy to prawda co mama mówi, martwiłeś się?" dziecko odpowiedziało radośnie, machając rączkami i nóżkami. „ Oj, nie ma czemu. Przepraszam, że tak nie ładnie się zachowałem. Ale jak już będziesz duży zrozumiesz, że my dorośli czasem się dziwnie zachowujemy, bo musimy, choć nie chcemy..." kontynuował.

Prity przez cały czas przyglądała się tej scenie, a jej dusza, była cała rozpromieniona.

-'Och, Endo' pomyślała 'Byśmy z Mamoru przy tobie byli szczęśliwi'złapała jedną ręką szyję drugą oparła się o stół i patrzyła na dwójkę jak zauroczona.

Tymczasem brązowowłosy medyk się gotował.

-'Muszę odwrócić jej uwagę od tego....tego...' próbował wymyślić jaką obelgę 'złodzieja' rzekła w duchu w końcu. 'Ona jest moja' pomyślał poczuciem własności.

-„ Prity, Mamoru robi wielkie postępy jak na tak młode dziecko" rzekł wykorzystując taktykę, którą wiedział, że zaowocuje ' Każda matka, kocha rozmowy o swoim potomku'. I się nie pomylił kobieta szybko przeniosła wzrok na niego i się szeroko uśmiechnęła.

-„ Tak myślisz?" spytała z przemyśleniem. Zerknęła na chłopca, który łapał silnie palec Endo i próbował usiąść. „ No powoli próbuje, chyba, usiąść sam" odrzekał, przekonując się do stwierdzenia lekarza.

-„ Widzę po jego ruchach, jest bardzo zręczny na tak młody wiek" potwierdził Iko z satysfakcją, że kobieta poświęciła mu swoja uwagę." Zaczął, jednak przerwał mu głos drugiego mężczyzny

-„ Na początku 5. miesiąca życia Maluch zazwyczaj podwaja swoją wagę urodzeniową.. Proporcje ciała zmieniają się, głowa w stosunku do reszty ciała rośnie wolniej. W piątym miesiącu widać wyraźnie przygotowywanie się całego ciała do siadania. Dziecko wydaje się zafascynowane światem oglądanym z pionu, a wyraźnie znudzone oglądaniem świata z óbuje raczkować, ale jeszcze nie będzie potrafił. Zamiast tego macha dużo kończynami, będzie robić "pompki"."rzekł Endo z ciepłem w głosie „ Takie ruchy to bardzo przydatne ćwiczenia, wzmacniają mięśnie karku, ramion i klatki piersiowej. Leżąc na brzuszku potrafi nawet kręcić się wokół własnej osi. "Pomaga" przy ubieraniu prostując nogi i ręce przy naciąganiu nogawek czy rękawów, unosi pupę przy wkładaniu spodni. Mamoru zaczyna mieć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Pod koniec piątego miesiąca może zacząć przekładać przedmioty z jednej rączki do drugiej. Może nawet próbować chwycić butelkę do karmienia i włożyć ją do ust. Pięciomiesięczne dziecko ma już dobry wzrok i postrzega głębię" dodał gładząc policzek chłopca. „ Reaguje na głosy i odwraca się w kierunku rozmówcy. Przestaje płakać kiedy słyszy głos mamy. Naśladuje ruchy innych i wydaje wiele różnych dźwięków." Fioletowowłosy monarcha westchnął jakby przypomniał sobie stare wspomnienia."W tym okresie Twój Maluszek może zacząć bać się obcych. Oznacza to, że zna już swoje otoczenie i uczy się odróżniać bliskich od obcych. Oznacza to również, że Maluch ma coraz większą świadomość własnej odrębności. Aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę często się śmieje i "mówi" po swojemu. Protestuje gdy ktoś chce mu zabrać zabawkę." Skończył i pocałował małą dłoń.

Prity i Iko siedzieli z rozdziawionymi buziami i przyglądali się swojemu towarzyszowi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Pierwszy głos odzyskał Iko-san, któremu nie podobalo się, że w jego dziedzinie, TEN mężczyzna wie prawie tyle co on.

-„Endo-san, skąd ty wiesz tyle..." zaczął, ale urwał bo nie wiedział jak to określić.

-„Wow" wyszeptała tylko Prity, która nadal była w szoku ' To ja powinnam jako matka to wiedzieć' pomyślała lekko zawstydzona.

Monarcha podniósł wzrok i widzą ich zdziwione spojrzenia, uśmiechnął się.

-„ Kiedy jak i moja żona oczekiwaliśmy dziecka, byliśmy tak podekscytowani, że nakupowaliśmy tyle książek, że czytaliśmy je wiele miesięcy." Odpowiedział „ Ta wiedza zostaje..." wyszeptał, patrząc na malucha." Tęsknię trochę za tym" przyznał.

-„ Masz dziecko?„spytał zaskoczony lekarz. Tego mu Prity nie wspominała.

-„ Tak. Choć ChibiUsa, to już raczej nie dziecko, tylko dojrzała panna" dodał po chwili z uśmiechem.

Na to Sejuro zrobił zdziwioną minę, Endo nie wyglądał na starszego niż 33 lata. Choć szczerze dałby mu z 25.

-„ To znaczy ile ma lat?" spytał z niezrozumieniem.

-„ 17" wyręczyła w odpowiedzi go Prity. „ Jest bardzo miła. Polubiłbyś ją Iko-san. Jest tak jak ty bardzo skrupulatna i dokładna." Rzekła czym uniosła brązowowłosego pod niebiosa, po czym szybko go zrzuciła „ Choć, jak o tym pomyśle to ty taki Endo-chan jesteś" dodała pogodnie i się doń uśmiechnęła.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak poprawił Prity.

-„ Uwierz mi, gdybyś poznała moją Ser..." zaczął, poczym urwał i się poprawił" żonę, to byś stwierdziła, że są one identyczne" poprawił ją.

Kobieta tylko wykrzywiła lekko usta i szybko przeniosła oczy na dziecko.

Medyk przyglądał się temu z niezrozumieniem i rozdrażnieniem. Nie podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja. Zacisnął mocno piąstki, aż zrobiły się białe.

-„ Idę" rzekł sucho przerywając przedziwne powiązanie jakie powstało pomiędzy Prity i Endo.

Dwójka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Brązowooki miał już nadzieję, że któreś z nich go zatrzyma, że Prity GO ZATRZYMA. Nic się jednak nie stał takiego. Jego przeciwnik uśmiechnął się grzecznie, a kobieta powiedziała tylko zwykłe ' Do zobaczenia' . Nie mając już wyjścia podszedł tylko do nosidełko i pocałował chłopca w czoło i wyszedł.

Pozostała w lokalu para siedziała przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu- niezręcznym milczeniu. Jedyne odgłosy jakie odchodziły z ich loży to gaworzenie małego Mamoru. Po chwili podeszła, w końcu kelnerka, aby przyjąć zamówienia.

-„ Czy coś Państwo zamówią" spytała grzecznie, choć w duchu chciała jak najszybciej uciec stąd, gdyz czuła panujące w powietrzu napięcie.

-„ Kawę" odrzekł mężczyzna

-„ Wodą z cytryną" dodał. Kobieta przyjęła zamówienie i odeszła, Endo podążył za nią wzrokiem.

-„ Endo-chan!" odezwała się głośniej Prity, podobnie jak wcześniej uzyskując jego uwagę." Pomów ze mną" poprosiła ciszej. „ Proszę, od tygodni żyję w niepewności i zaczynam żałować..." zaczęła, ale uciszył ją ręką.

-„ Prity-chan, nie miałem w zamiarze..." mówił

-„Nie!" tym razem on wtrąciła „Proszę, jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że tego żałujesz. Nie mów. Ale proszę, powiedź, że nie straciłam ciebie, jako przyjaciela. Tego bym nie przeżyła" dokończyła cicho. Przez całą wypowiedź brunetki król się jej przyglądał uważnie. Spuścił głowę i westchnął cicho.

-„ Prity..."zaczął powoli „Twoja znajomość, jest dla mnie równie ważna jak dawniej. Nic się nie zmieniło. Słowo." Przysięgał, kładąc podświadomie rękę na serce. Jej zielone oczy wierciły jego. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła mu się po chwil na szyję.

Zaskoczony król złapał ją zaskoczony w ramiona, po czym jego usta ułożyły się w uśmiech, a ręce zamknęły na plecach.

-„ Jestem szczęśliwa" usłyszał jak szepce mu w szyję. Przez dłuższą chwilę kontemplował nad tym co powiedziała, po czym odsunął jej twarz na odległość 5 centymetrów.

Zmieszana matka spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zatkało jej dech w piersiach. I jak w De ja vu ich usta zaczęły się zbliżać i zanim którekolwiek się zorientowało, połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Wypełnionym tęsknotą, marzeniem, pragnieniem, żądzą, a zarazem delikatnością i subtelnością.

-'Jestem w niebie'

-' Jej usta są jak czekolada'

Nieświadomie do pochłoniętej w namiętności pary, byli obserwowani przez młodą nastolatkę.

Na jej twarzy malował się szok i poczucie zdrady.

__________________________________________________________________________

wiedz na temat dzieci pochodzi z serwera: .pl

BY MISAKO


	11. Chapter 11 Czy chce nowe życie?

ROZDZIAŁ 11 „ Czy chcę nowe życie?"

Usagi Serenity Chiba siedziała na ławce w parku. Patrzyła w próżnie przed sobą. Jej piękne cynamonowe oczy były puste, bez emocji. Jej blade lica, nabrały szarawego koloru.

-„Jak?" zapytała nagle. Zapewne siebie samą, gdyż wokół nie było nikogo.

W jej głowie, w kółko powtarzał się obraz jej ukochanego ojca i pocałunku jakim obdarzył Prity. Usagi wiedziała, że jej ojciec tęskni za matką, jednak sądziła, że jego miłość jest silniejsza niż jakakolwiek pokusa.  
Różowo-włosa nastolatka zasłoniła dłońmi twarz.

-' Otuu-san czemu? Czyżbyś ty naprawdę już stracił całą nadzieję?' kontynuowała w myślach. Ułożyła twarz na dłoniach i spojrzała się przed siebie. Miasto było bardzo ruchliwe, zbliżały się godziny szczytu i coraz to więcej ludzi było na ulicach, a drogi stawały się bardziej zakorkowane.

-„ChibiUsa?" zapytał nagle głos z boku. Zaadresowana obróciła się z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy w tamtą stronę. Jak to dokonała ujrzała, że stoi koło niej uśmiechnięta wojowniczka z Marsa.

-„Rei-chan" przywitała ją. Kobieta spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona.

-„ChibiUso, czy coś się stało?" spytała brunetka, widząc strapioną minę księżniczki przyszłości. Nastolaktka obróciła głowę.

-„Nie Rei. Po prostu to nie mój dzień." Odrzekła. Nie za bardzo chętna by ujawnić to czego była świadkiem. Kobieta przysiadła się do młodszej dziewczyny na ławkę.

-„Skoro nie masz ochoty o tym mówić." Zaczęła. „Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć ChibiUso." dodała kładąc dłoń na ramieniu księżniczki.

Różowo-włosa spojrzała z ukosa na nią i się uśmiechnęła lekko.

-„Dziękuje Rei-chan. Będę pamiętać" odrzekła i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Kapłanka przyglądała jej się przez chwilę, po czym westchnęła w duchu. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie wyciągnie niczego z niej, jeśli ona sama tego nie będzie chciała.

Endo i Prity patrzyli się sobie w oczy. Nic wokół nich nie istaniało, tylko oni i to co ich łączyło. Kobieta zagryzła wargę, czym zwróciła uwagę władcy. Ten nie móc się powstrzymać ponownie zbliżył swoje usta do jej. Tym razem złożył na nie liczne buziaki.

-„Pr...i...ty...-...ch...an" jęknął przez pocałunki. Czarnowłosa odpowiedziała podobnie i zanurzyła dłonie w jego ciemnej czuprynie.  
Aż nagle Endymion przerwał i oparł czoło o jej.

-„Boże Prity, wybacz" rzekł niemal przez łzy i pokręcił głową.-„Ja naprawdę tego pragnę." Szepnął, poczym schował w dłonie twarz, w geście ukrycia słabości.-„ Ale nie mogę, nie mogę."  
Kobieta patrzyła na niego, a jej zielone oczy były szkliste, aż popłynęły po jej policzkach łzy. Zerknęła do wózka, w którym spokojnie spał jej synek. Nie wracając wzrokiem spytała.

-„ Czy to przez twoją żonę?"

Endo milczał przez chwilę po czym powiedział.

-„Ona ciągle jest moją żoną, ciągle ją kocham i...ciągle mam nadzieję..." oparł poliki na piąstkach „...staram się ją wciąż mieć" dokończył głosem wypełnionym rozpaczą.

-„A co ze mną?" zapytała Prity. -„ Endo, chyba nie uważasz, że to co się dzieje między nami nie ma żadnego znaczenia?" dokończyła zdesperowana i złapała mężczyznę z rękę. Ten podniósł w końcu wzrok i spojrzał na nią.- „Chcesz tego, tak jak ja." Fioletowo-włosy władca nie odpowiedział.

-" Tyle, że różnica między nami jest taka, że ja potrafię pożegnać się z przeszłością, a ty nie." Dokończyła, wstała pakując jednocześnie wszystkie przedmioty do koszyka w wózku. Delikatnie obróciła łóżeczko na kółkach i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

....///wspomnienia///....  
-„Serenity na boga, przestań" powiedział poirytowany głos męski do blondynki. Zaadresowana obróciła się w jego stronę. Na jej pięknej młodej twarzy było widoczne niezadowolenie

-„ Ja mam przestać!" krzyknęła oburzona. „Endymionie, to ty się opanuj." kontynuowała podnosząc głos." Nie mówimy tu o nonsensach, w grę wchodzi ludzkie życie!" dokończyła i zaczęła machać plikiem dokumentów. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy w celu opanowania się.  
otworzył je po chwili i zerknął na swoją żonę.

-„ Serenity doskonale wiem, co tu jest stawką. Ale nie możesz mieszać uczuć do polityki" starał się wyjaśnić. „Jak dobrze pamiętasz, ostatnim razem jak pokierowaliśmy się twoimi uczuciami, to Kryształowe Tokyo legło w gruzach" rzekł. Na co jego towarzyszka zrobiła zszokowane oczy. Otwierała parę razy buzię i ją zamykała. Zabrakło jej słów. Poczuła się nie tylko zraniona, ale i zdradzona.

-„ Posłuchaj mnie Serenity. Nie wiem co się ostatnio z tobą dzieję, ale jesteś bardziej emocjonalna niż zwykle." Powiedział jej Endymion. „ Nie chcę się kłócić z tobą..."  
-„ Nie chcesz się ze mną kłócić?" zapytała retorycznie przerywając mu. Po czym parsknęła szyderczym śmiechem. –„A to co tu robisz, obrażasz mnie, obarczasz odpowiedzialnością za tragedię z przed wieków." Kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co on przed chwilą powiedział.

-' Jak on śmie' nakręcała się bardziej.

-„Serenity..." próbował zacząć, ale uciszyła go krzyknięciem.

-„NIE!!!" zakryła uszy. „Nie chcę z tobą mówić, zostaw mnie samą. Uprawiaj sobie tą politykę bez mnie!!!"

Fioletowo-włosy mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią dziwnie. Nie poznawał tej kobiety. To nie była jego słodka, niewinna, ale zarazem bardzo sensowna żona. Pokiwał głową więc i konkludując, że jest po prostu przemęczona podszedł do drzwi.

-„Jak staniesz się moją żoną, którą znam. Daj mi znać" powiedział sucho wychodząc z komnaty.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała, usiadła tylko i zaczęła płakać.

-' Nie chcę tu być. Nie chcę być królową. Chcę znów być normalna. Chcę mieć normalne życie' myślała zrozpaczona, choć wiedziała, że to niemożliwe.

Nagle w pokoju coś stuknęło i z nikąd pojawiło się jasne światło. Nie miała szansy zagregować.

Jedyne co po niej zostało to krzyk, który echem odbił się po korytarzach Kryształowego Pałacu.

...///koniec wspomnienia///...

__________________________________________________________________________ Endymion obudził się nagle. W uszach nadal brzmiał mu krzyk Serenity. Zamknął ponownie oczy, a z pod powiek popłynęły mu łzy.

Ich ostatnia konwersacja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, gdyby tylko wtedy wiedział co się stanie z jego Usa-ko. Zagryzł wargę i ścisnął piąstki aż zrobiły się białe.

-'Jestem egoistycznym głupcem. Jestem zwykłym idiotą. Jak ja mogłem się z nią pokłócić o coś tak błahego jak polityka?' pytał się w duchu.

Niestety jego jedyną odpowiedzią był przeraźliwy krzyk królowej. Mimo sprintu jaki odbył z powrotem, było za późno. Gdy otworzył drzwi, jej już nie było, a w powietrzu fruwały tylko dokumenty, którymi dopiero co machał mu przed nosem. Miejsce w którym stała jak wychodził, było czarne. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić co się stało ani Ami ani, co go bardziej przerażało, Pluto. Królowa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, nie było śladu jej istnienia w Galaktyce.

-' Nic. Nawet cząstki energii po najpotężniejszego kobiecie wszechświata' pomyślał gorzko.

Co pewien czas pojawiały się jakieś ślady. Niestety wszystkie okazywały się fałszywe. I tak czas mijał. Ludzie powoli tracili nadzieję, że Neo Queen powróci. Aż po latach pojawiła się presja społeczna, aby zacząć przygotowywać Jej Wysokość Usagi serenity do roli królowej. Jego córka bardzo przed tym oponowała. Według jej mniemania byłby to cios prosto w jej matkę i wiarę na jej powrót. Jednak z czasem nawet Lady Usagi musiała przystać na pragnienia poddanych. Endymion wiedział, że robi to z ciężkim sercem. Usagi nie chciałabyc królową, nie w taki sposób. Chciała aby jej ukochana Okaa-san ją wszystkiego nauczyła, aby była jej mentorką i doradcą. Tak więc kiedy pojawiła się wiadomość o członku rodziny krolewskiej, kótry przekroczył wrota czasu, Usagi wszystko rzuciła. Co prawdę mówiąc króla wcale nie zaskoczyło. Choć on podchodził do tej wieści raczej rezerwą. Przeżył już tyle rozczarowań, bał się kolejnego. I tak więc po presją Senshi i księżniczki udał się z nią do przeszłości. Ale co z tego, od czasu ich przybycia nie odkrył nic...nic co by miało wskazywać, gdzie jest Serenity. Co gorsza pojawił się nowy wróg, z którym nie wiedział jak walczyć, a co do którego miał złe podejrzenia. To na dodatek Usa-ko teraźniejszości zaszła w ciąże, której on nie chciał wspominać. On natomiast zamiast szukać żony, był na dobrej drodze by ją zdradzić.

Endo obrócił się na bok. Z dnia na dzień, jego wiara w powrót Serenity malała, a co gorsza z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz to bardziej zafascynowany Prity. Wiedział, że nie powinnien jej robić nadziei. Jednak kiedy ją całował...kiedy ją całował znów czuł się szczęśliwy i spełniony. A tak mu tego od lat brakowało. Spojrzał na swoją obrączkę.

-„Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy..."wyszeptał. „Czemu nikt nie wspominał, że jest coś gorszego niż śmierć?" zapytał w próżnię nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

-„Sądzisz Panie, że gdybyś wiedział co się stanie byłoby inaczej" odpowiedzał niespodziewanie glos.

Endo obrócił się szybko w drugą stronę, zakrywając jednocześnie naga część ciała.

-„Pluto co ty tu robisz?" spytał kompletnie zaskoczony." Nie sądzisz, że nie jest to zbyt stosowne?" dodał po chwili. Strażniczka Czasu skinęła głową nisko i uklękła.

-„Wybacz mi Panie to najście. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z intymności tego pomieszczenia. Jednakowoż muszę z tobą pilnie pomówić." Dokończyła poważnym tonem kobieta. Władca kiwnął głową.

-„Dobrze, jednak pozwól, że coś na siebie włożę" rzekł i sięgnął po sweter.  
-„Ależ oczywiście" skomentowała cicho kobieta rumieniąc się nagle, spuściła wzrok, gdy mężczyzna wstawał z łóżka.

Endymion obszedł posłanie tak, że teraz stał naprzeciw kobiety.  
-„Powstań Pluto i mów" rozkazał.

Wojowniczka uczyniła zgodnie z jego słowami. Kiedy podniosła głowę znów miała obojętny wyraz twarzy. Tak doskonale znany jej otoczeniu.

-„Panie znów wyczułam tą energię." Skwitowała krótko. Na co fioletowo-włosy zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

-„Masz na myśli tą energię, która przekroczył wrota czasu?" spytał choć spodziewał się odpwiedzi.

-„Tak. Choć teraz wyrażała się w inny sposób. Jakby była ..."przerwała swą wypowiedź Strażniczka. Wiedziała, że to co powie zrani jej Pana, jednak musiała to wyjawić.

-„Jakby była?" popędził ją władca.

-„Jakby była spełniona i szczęśliwa i nie miała zamiaru wrócić" skomentował z lekką dozą uczucia i subtelności. Endymion cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Doskonale rozumiał co Pluton chciał powiedzieć. Opadł lekko na łóżko i zakrył twarz dlońmi.

Siedział tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego towarzyszka milczała, może nie miała doświadczenia z miłością, była jednak na tyle światła, iż wiedziała, że potzrbuje chwili spokoju, aby to wszystko pojąć i zaakceptować.

-„ Czyli ona nie chce wrócić?" spytał Endymion podnosząc zmęczone oczy na zielonowłosą kobietę. Czuł się jakby ciężar tych wszystkich lat oczekwiań, wszystkie rozczarowania i rozpacz spłynęły na niego w tej chwili i uwolniły się na zewnątrz.

-„ Jeśli założymy, iż to energia królowej." Odpowiedziała „To tak. Gdziekolwiek jest, kiedy poczułam tą falę była bardzo szczęśliwa i spełniona." Mężczyzna opuścił głowę. „ Tak jak kiedyś z Tobą" dodała na otuchę.

Na to ona się zaśmiał cicho.

-„Ona nie była ze mną szczęśliwa. Gdyby była to to wszystko nigdy by się nie stało" rzekł z poczuciem winny. Wciąż patrzył się na podłogę. Nie mógl uwierzyć, że te wszystkie nadzieje były pochopne, że ta wiara, iż królowa chce wrócić był ślepa.

Pluton opuściła lekko głowę.

-„Nie możesz się winnić za jej zniknięcie." Rzekła

Na to Endymion podniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech będący mieszaniną rozpaczy-ironi-smutku.

-„Uwierz mi Plutonie mogę. Zanim ona znikła powiedziałem jej straszne rzeczy." Zerknął w stronę drzwi do salononu. „Nie dziwię się jej, że nie chce do mnie wrócić."

-„ Z całym szacunkiem Panie. Jednak Serenity nie zostawiła tylko ciebie za sobą, ale Senshi, swój lud i przede wszystkim ukochaną córkę." Zaprzeczyła jego myśleniu.

Endymion znów na nią spojrzał. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Wielu innych bałoby się patrzeć w oczy Strażniczce Czasu, jednak nie on. Znał ją zbyt długo by budziła w nim lęk.

-„ Czy to nasz czas? Mój i Lady na powrót?" spytał w końcu.

-„Nie" rzekła zdawkowo. Na co mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

-„Przecież rzekłaś, że Serenity nie chce byśmy ją znaleźli" stwierdził.

-„ Tak. Jednak nie jesteś gotów by wrócić. " powiedziawszy to wojowniczka znikła.

A Endymion patrzył się przed siebie.  
Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?  
Po co ona ma tu być?

Nie ma już nadziei.  
Więc czemu wciąż przeznaczenie kazało mu tu być?

Makoto siedziała przy stole z rodziną i spożywała posiłek. Mała Suri siedząca na wysokim fotelu bawiła się plastikową łyżeczką, a nuż to uderzając nią w tackę a nuż w talerzyk z jedzeniem. Jej mąż natomist siedział z grobową miną. Brunetka zerkała na niego ukradkiem.

-'Ech, co ja mam teraz począć. Tama jest jak chmura gradowa.'pomyślała z goryczą. 'Jeszcze nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy'

-„Tama-chan" zaczęła „Ja..." mężczyzna podniósł na nią oczekująco wzrok. „Ja naprawdę nie mogłam przyjść." Wyjaśniła.

Szatyn patrzyl na nią przez chwilę po czym zadał pytanie, którego się obawiała.

-„Dlaczego?"

Mako spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że ma dwa wyjścia.

-„Mam dwa wyjścia" stwierdziła zaskakując nieco swojego towarzysza. „ Mogę wymyślic jakieś dobre kłamstwo albo powiedzieć ci prawdę" podniosła wzrok „ Zdaje mi się, że preferował byś to drugie" spróbowała zażartować.

Tamahome uniósł jedynie brew.

-„Tama-chan, ufasz mi?" zaczęła od tyłu.

Zaadresowany był już podirytowany tą zabawą w kotka i myszkę, jednak widząc powagę Mako rzekł „tak".

-„ Czy jeśli ci powiem, że nie mogę powiedzieć, gdzie byłam, ale jeśli przysięgnę ci, że jak pewnego dnia poznasz prawdę to, to zrozumiesz „ zapytała.

-„Mako przestań..."próbował „ NIE!!!" przerwała mu zaskakując go, siebie i małą Suri, gdyż dziewczynka widząc napięcie zaczęła głośno płakać. Kobieta szybko podeszła do dziecka i wyjęła je z siedzonka. Tuląc malucha znów zwrócił się do męża.

-„ Tama, błagam zaufaj mi. Jestem tą samą kobietą, którą pokochałeś. Matką twojego dziecka. Uwierz mi, kiedy będę mogła powiedzieć ci prawdę, zrobię to bez wahania." Podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. „Teraz proszę, zaufaj mi."dokończyła.

Mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Makoto pokiwała więc ze zrozumieniem głową, obróciła się i poszła położyć dziecko, które zasnęło w jej ramionach. Kiedy już była za progiem usłyszała.

-„Ufam ci Makoto Kino Zinta".


	12. Chapter 12 Zakaz zdrady

Rozdział 12

Prity położyła synka do łóżeczka, nakryła go miniaturowym kocykiem i niosąc ze sobą włączony monitor dziecięcym, wyszła z pokoju zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Zabrała się za układanie ubrań, które jakimś cudem wyprasowała wcześniej. Kiedy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Zaskoczone, zielone oczy zerknęły w tamtą stronę, potem instynktownie w stronę pokoiku Mamoru- sprawdzając czy niemowlę się nie obudziło.

Kiedy kobieta było pewna, że chłopczyk nadal śpi podeszła do drzwi, by otworzyć niespodziewanemu gościowi.

„ChibiUsa-chan?" powiedziała, zaskoczona widokiem nastolatki. „Co Ty tu rob..." zaczęła, ale dziewczyna nie słuchała jej i bez proszenia weszła do mieszkania.

Zaskoczona Prity spojrzała się na różo-włosą na drzwi i znów na różo-włosą po czym zamknęła wierzeje.

Kiedy stałam przed mieszkaniem Prity-san, nie byłam sama pewna co dokładnie tu robię. Co jej powiem? Czy mam w ogóle prawo by coś mówić? Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie otwierał.

'Może jej nie ma?' pomyślałam, ale nagle drzwi się otworzyły ukazując Prity.

„ChibiUsa-chan" powiedziała całkowicie zaskoczona moją obecnością. Chwilę patrzyłyśmy się na siebie. Miałam ochotę już uciec kiedy przed oczyma stanął mi obraz Jej i taty w namiętnym uścisku. To dodało mi siły. Nie zważając na to co zaczęła mówić weszłam bezpardonowo do mieszkania. Szybko ściągnęłam buty i przeszłam do salonu.  
Rzuciłam okiem po mieszkaniu. Było małe, ale schludne. Na stole leżały ubranka, które zapewne przed chwilą wyprasowała. Wokół stołu stał skromny komplet składający się z beżowej, 2 os. kanapy i fotela oraz stolika na którym stał 39 calowy telewizor. Na prawo była jasna, drewniana kuchnia, na lewo korytarz prowadzący zapewne do pozostałych pomieszczeń. Wybrałam miejscówkę przy kanapie.

Prity przez moment zmieszana została w holu.

„ChibiUso, czy wszystko w porządku?" usłyszałam nagle. Nie obracając się, pokręciłam lekko głową Odpowiadając kobiecie, która w końcu do mnie dołączyła w pokoju.

'Zaczynamy' rzekłam do siebie.

„Prity-san, wiesz jakie to wspaniałe mieć w matce przyjaciółkę" zaczęłam „ Prawdziwą przyjaciółkę" dodałam , zerkając w końcu na nią.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie" Moja mama, była zawsze niesamowita. Nie było człowieka, który by jej nie pokochał. Ona nosiła swoje serce na dłoni. "spojrzałam jej w oczy. „dosłownie."

„Chib..." próbowała zacząć  
"Dotykała swoją niezwykłością każdego kto stanął na jej drodze." Nie pozwoliłam jej nic powiedzieć" Trochę jej nawet zazdroszczę, bo zawsze wszyscy mówili, że jest najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza, najelegantsza"

„Po prostu naj" dodałam cicho.

„A tata" kontynuowałam". Jak Otuu-san kochał mamę. Jak ją kocha. Uwierz mi, ich miłość jest naprawdę niezwykła, to co ona przetrwała. Nie ma drugiej takiej."

„I nie będzie" dodałam poprędce.

„Każdy ci to powie kto ich widział razem. Oni są swymi pokrewnymi duszami, swoimi połówkami." Rzekłam po czym zagryzłam wargę w środku, teraz miał powiedzieć to po co tu przyszłam.

„ Nic i NIKT ich nie rozdzieli" skwitowałam ze specjalnym naciskiem na 'nikt'. Dokańczając swą przemowę spojrzałam na Prity, gdyż w jej trakcie moje spojrzenie uciekło gdzieś na boki.

Czarno-włosa po prostu stała z lekko przymrużonymi zielonymi oczyma i uchylonymi ustami.

Przez dobre 5 minut milczała. Zaczęłam wątpić czy w ogóle mnie usłyszała, kiedy nagle zaczęła lekko kiwać głową po czym rzekła coś co mnie całkowicie zaskoczyło.

„Widziałaś nas, prawda?"

Zrobiłam duże oczy. Nie sądziłam, że nawiąże do tego pocałunku.  
"Widziałaś jak się całowaliśmy" doprecyzowała. A ja spojrzałam na podłogę.

„Tak" odpowiedziałam po dłuższej chwili.

Prity-san westchnęła głośno.

„Przykro mi, że byłaś tego świadkiem. Na pewno musiało to być dla ciebie bolesne. O takich rzeczach nie powinno się dowiadywać w taki sposób." Rzekła nagle z tonem pełnym współczucia.

'Zaraz współczucia?' pomyślałam zmieszana. 'Nie możliwe'

„Czemu to zrobiłaś ?"opowiedziałam jej w końcu upewniając się, że obieram właściwy ton- zranionej „Przecież wiesz o mojej mamie" skomentowałam coś co dla mnie i jak sądzę dla niej całkowicie oczywiste.

„Wiem" potwierdziła." Ale go kocham" dodała, na co szybko podniosłam głowę, na mojej twarzy malowało się ogromne zdziwienie.  
"Słucham?" spytałam z niedowierzaniem ' Chyba się przesłyszałam'

„Kocham Endo, nic na to nie poradzę" powtórzyła szczerze." Wiem, że jesteś jego córką i może nie powinnam ci tego mówić. Jednak uważam, że po tym co przeszliście, zasługujecie na szczerość. Ty zasługujesz."

Patrzyłam na nią i mechanicznie kręciłam głową 'Nie, nie, nie, nie ,nie, nie, nie ,nie, nie, nie ,nie, nie, nie' powtarzałam w kółko.

Najwyraźniej straciłam na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością, gdyż Prity-san podeszła do mnie i trzymając mnie za ramiona zaczęła mną lekko potrząsać.

„Chibi-Uso, słyszysz mnie?"

Ocknęłam się szybko i odtrąciła jej ręce jak poparzona.  
" Nie wolno ci.!" krzyknęłam  
"Nie dotykaj mnie! Mój tata kocha tylko moją mamę. Oni są sobie przeznaczeniu. On kocha tylko ją. Tata kocha tylko mamę. Otuu-san kocha tylko Okaa-san, tylko ją....!!!"zaczęła krzyczeć, a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy.

„ChibiUso?"rzekła zaskoczona Prity, całkowicie nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu z mojej strony. W tle można było usłyszeć płacz dziecka. To zapewne był Mamoru, którego obudziły moje wrzaski.

Nie zwracałam jednak na niego uwagi....  
"Tata kocha tylko mamę , tata kocha tylko mamę, tylko, tylko..."powtarzałam przez łzy.

Nagle nogi się pode mną ugięły. Nie upadłam jednak na ziemię...tylko w ramiona towarzyszącej mi kobiety.  
"Ciiii" zaczęła mówić głaszcząc mnie po plecach ."Ciiii"  
Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle wszystko na mnie spadło, wszystko sobie uświadomiłam: to że mama może nigdy nie wrócić, to że będę musiała zostać królową, to, że nie ma już moich bliskich, to jak bardzo za tymi czasami tęskniłam, jak bardzo jest mi źle, jak potrzebuje mamy, jak naprawdę nie jestem jeszcze gotowa...a może po prostu to, że w ramionach Prity-san znów poczułam się jak dziecko, jak ta Mała Dama, którą mama przytulała kiedy jej było niedobrze...

I przez chwilę była bardzo szczęśliwa, że ta kobieta którą chciałam nienawidzić wybrała mnie, a nie swojego synka.

By Misako


	13. Chapter 13 Krótkie rozmowy o życiu

Rozdział 13

„Krótkie rozmowy o życiu"

Usagi Chiba siedziała na kanapie czytając książkę, a bynajmniej próbując ją czytać. Naprzeciw niej siedział jej mąż i uzupełniał karty pacjentów, które miał zabrać ze sobą do pracy.

Blondynka położyła odziane w grube skarpetki stopy na stole i przyjrzała się swemu mężowi.

Zmrużyła lekko oczy, jakby coś rozważała.

- „Ne, Mamo-chan?" - przerwała nagle ciszę. Mężczyzna, nieodwracając uwagi od dokumentacji, odpowiedział.  
- "Słucham?"

Kobieta przekrzywiła lekko głowę, zawahała się czy poruszać ten temat. Zagryzła kciuk.

- „Czy mi się wydaje, czy między Endymionem a Prity-san coś jest?" - rzekła, raczej retorycznie. Słysząc te słowa, zaskoczony czarnowłosy podniósł głowę.  
- "Usa-ko, o czym ty mówisz?" - zapytał. Usagi zrobiła skrzywioną minę.

- „Dobrze wiesz o czym. Oni coś do siebie czują." - Stwierdziła.

- „Usa, on, ja..." - próbował usprawiedliwić swoje wcielenie z przyszłości, ale w głębi duszy sam musiał przyznać, że też to zauważył.  
- " Ja nie twierdzę, że jeśli Endymionowi się podoba Prity-san to i tobie." - Uspokoiła go poniekąd. - „Choć skoro jesteście jedną osoba, to lecicie na ten sam typ" - zażartowała, jakby na poprawienie atmosfery. Mamoru się jednak nie uśmiechnął.

Spuścił głowę. Wiedział, że lepiej Usie powiedzieć prawdę, już raz niedomówienia doprowadziły ich niemal, że do rozwodu.

- „Usa-ko, ja...ja." - zaczął cicho, kobieta spoważniała - „Nie zaprzeczę, że w Prity jest coś przyciągającego, czego nie mogę zdefiniować. No i to, że nazwała Małego Mamoru po mnie" - tu się uśmiechnął" - To mi bardzo połechtało ego." - Mówił szczerze.

Podniósł wzrok. - „Ale ja nie jestem Endymionem i tak, zauważyłem, że oni spędzają wyjątkowo dużo czasu razem, że coś się między nimi dzieje." - mówiąc to wstał i podszedł do swojej żony, która zaczęła mieć lekko przerażony wyraz twarzy. Ujął jej ręce i kontynuował. - "Ale ja mam swoją Serenity przy sobie i nie zamieniłbym jej na milion Prity, niezależnie od tego jak byłaby pociągająca." - Dokończył łagodnie.

Do oczu blondynki napłynęły łzy.

'Głupie hormony' pomyślała, ocierając oczy i wracając do ponownej pozy. 'Powiem mu' - zdecydowała.

- „Cieszę się, że tak myślisz." - Zaczęła - „Ale mamy teraz problem"  
Na to brunet wydał się skonfundowany.

- „Problem?" - spytał. Usa pokiwała lekko głową.

- „A co zrobimy jeśli to teraz będzie chłopiec, już nie będziemy, go mogli nazwać Mamoru" - rzekła uśmiechając się.

- „Usa-ko, będziemy się martwić wte....zaraz powiedziałaś „teraz""? - przerwał swoją wypowiedz i zrobił zszokowaną minę. Blondynka wzięła jego dłoń i położyła na brzuchu.

Na co oczy mężczyzny przyjęły kształt monet pięciozłotówkowych.

- „Tak, TERAZ, tatusiu" - potwierdziła uśmiechając się przez łzy.

- „USA-KO!!!" - krzyknął mężczyzna i rzucił się na nią, kładąc ją na kanapie i całując ją po twarzy.

- „Hehehe, Mamo-chan!!!" - śmiała się - "To łaskocze". - Równie niespodziewanie jak zaczął, przestał.  
- "Zaraz, jak długo wiesz, czy wiedziałaś kiedy walczyłaś...." - nie musiała nic mówić, wyraz jej twarzy powiedział mu wszystko - „Usa, wiesz jakie to było niebezpieczne, mogłaś siebie skrzywdzić, nie możesz walczyć w tym stanie..."

- „Endymion powiedział, że nic mi nie grozi, póki co" - przerwała mu. Mamoru odsunął się od niej.

- „Endy..., to on wiedział?" - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Złotowłosa przesiadała się z pośladka na pośladek, jakby jej było niewygodnie.  
- "Ta.. przyłapał mnie raz jak wymiotowałam. Jest z przyszłości, więc nie było dla niego wielką zagadką, co mi jest." - Wyjaśniła niezręcznie.

- „No dobrze. Ale w którym miesiącu jesteś?" - zadał to pytanie, na które nie chciała za bardzo odpowiadać.

Spuściła blond czuprynę

- „Gomene, Mamo-chan" - wyszeptała cicho.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią przez chwilę, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc jej słowa.  
- "Zabronił ci mówić!" - krzyknął w końcu. Kiedy jego żona pokiwała lekko głową, to mu wystarczyło. Szybko wstał, włożył buty i wyszedł. Zapomniał o dokumentach, które miał przygotować i o całkowicie zmieszanej, ciężarnej żonie siedzącej na kanapie, nie do końca rozumiejącej, co tu zaszło przed chwilą.  
Aż nagle pojęła, wstała i pobiegła w ślad za swoim mężem.


	14. Chapter 14 Wspomnienia i realizacja

Rozdział 14

„Wspomnienia i realizacja"

Ami Mizuno siedziała na szpitalnej kozetce, uzupełniała dokumentacje pacjentów. Nagle dało się słyszeć głośnie westchnięcie. Jej niebieskie oczy skierowały się ku dużemu oknu szpitalnego pokoju. Kobieta wpatrywała się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę...

///wspomnienie///

- „Ami" - powiedział wysoki blondyn - „To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, po prostu tak wyszło" - wyjaśniał.

- „Nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego?!" - krzyknęła niebiesko-włosa. Było to dość rzadkie zjawisko, więc zaskoczony mężczyzna zrobił krok w tył - „Zostawiasz mnie dla innej i to według Ciebie nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego?" - dokończyła z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Mężczyzna westchnął.  
- "Ami, jesteś wspaniałą kobietą, ale nie dla mnie" – przyznał- „Twój intelekt, zachowania, wszystko mnie bardzo pociąga. Jednak twoim życie jest ten szpital, a nie ja."  
Próbowała zaprzeczyć, jednak jej nie pozwolił.

- „Nie Ami, to prawda i obydwoje dobrze o tym wiemy" - podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu  
- "Twoja miłość do pacjentów czyni cię tak wspaniałym lekarzem.... i człowiekiem"

///koniec wspomnienia///

'Ech może to prawda' - pomyślała lekarka

- „Może moim celem życiowym jest poświęcić się temu szpitalowi" - powiedziała na głos 'Czy chcę być taką moją drugą mamą, mamą na pół etatu" - dodała żartobliwie.

Spojrzała znów na akta, były to dokumenty małego chłopca, umierał ponieważ nie można było znaleźć dla niego nowej wątroby i nerek.

- „I ja myślę, że mam problemy" - skwitowała na koniec i znów zabrała się za pracę, karcąc się jednocześnie za zmarnowany czas.

---------------------------------------------***---------------------------------------------------

Luna siedziała w salonie mieszkania Ami, czytała jedną z książek, które polecił jej Endymion.

Coś na temat „przydatności tej materii w przyszłości" jak stwierdził. Mauianka nie wiedziała sama do końca co czyta, było to coś o dyplomacji alternatywnej.

- Jak lektura? - zapytał biało-włosy mężczyzna wchodzący właśnie do pokoju. Kobieta oderwała wzrok od książki i spojrzała na partnera.

- Interesująca. – Odrzekła, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Artemis widząc to, zaśmiał się.

- Czyli nic nie rozumiesz? - odpowiedział

- Ja... o czym ty mówisz...? oczywiście, że rozumiem - zaczęła się bronić czerwonooka, na co jej towarzysz uniósł brew  
- NO NIECH CI BĘDZIE!!! – przyznała, widząc jego minę - Nic nie rozumiem. - Mauian zaczął się śmiać.  
- Hehe, Luno. Jesteś taka uparta. - Rzekł i zbliżył się do niej - I za to cię kocham – dodał, całując ją szybko w usta. Po czym odwrócił się i usiadł na przeciwległej kanapie, wyciągając się mocno. Kobieta odłożyła książkę na stolik, stojący obok fotela.

- Jak było na obchodzie? Znaleźliście coś? - spytała łagodnie. Artemis westchnął i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- Nee - wybełkotał zza zasłoniętej twarzy. Brązowo-włosa spojrzała na kolana. - W sumie to nie przypominało w ogóle szukania, od dawna nie przypomina" - dodał, na co ona podniosła głowę.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała, bo nie zrozumiała jego słów. Niebieskooki spojrzał na nią.

///wspomnienie///

- „Czy masz jakiś rewir, który chciałbyś dziś zbadać Endo-san" - zapytał białowłosy swego przyszłego króla.

- „Nie" - odpowiedział mężczyzna nie patrząc na niego, szedł po prostu przed siebie z rękami schowanymi w kieszenie spodni.

- „Och, w porządku" - rzekł mauiański doradca. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, mijały ich tłumy ludzi, spieszących się nie wiadomo gdzie i w jakim celu. Co pewien czas dało się słyszeć trąbienie aut. Gdzieniegdzie stały grupki nastolatków w szkolnych mundurkach, którzy zapewne chcieli odwlec powrót do brutalnej rzeczywistości - domu.

Artemis spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę. Nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć Mamoru, a co dopiero Endymiona. Jednak teraz zdawało mu się, że był bardzo przygnębiony, szedł po prostu przed siebie. Miał na sobie trochę wymiętolony t-shirt, dżinsy i beżowe buty, zupełnie nie przypominał króla.

Mauian spojrzał w ziemię. 'Ech' - westchnął w myślach.

- „Może zaczniemy od parku. W końcu tam ostatnio były ataki. To jakiś punkt zaczepienia" - zaproponował.  
- „Yhm" - wybełkotał fioletowo-włosy.

- „Luna mi mówiła, że oprócz tego pierwszego ataku, wszystkie są zmasowane" - próbował podtrzymać rozmowę.

- „Yhm" – usłyszał tylko.

- „Jeden pojedynczy i cztery zmasowane. Ami wyliczyła, że w sumie w tych atakach ofiarami padło około 1000 osób w Tokyo." – kontynuował.  
- „Yhm" – kolejny brak reakcji.

Artemis bezsilnie opuścił ramiona.

- „A słyszałeś, Endo-san, że podobne ataki mają miejsce na całym świecie i trwają góra 10 minut, tzn. tak długo komputer Ami-san wychwytywał negatywną energię, a potem znikała od tak. Więc możemy tu chyba mówić o większej skali tego aktu terroru" - zakomunikował pewną nowinkę, wiedział, że Ami odkryła to całkiem niedawno i nie chciała się zbytnio tym dzielić, dopóki nie będzie miała dokładniejszych danych.

- „Yhm" - dostał jedyną odpowiedź.

Białowłosy zerknął już z kompletnym zrezygnowaniem na Endo-san. Ten w ogóle nie reagował na jego słowa.

- „Endymionie, słuchasz mnie?" - spytał w końcu  
- „Yhm" – usłyszał znów.

- „ChibiUsa ma chłopka i się z nim całuje. Idą przed nami." - spróbował zażartować.

- „Yhm".

Widząc ten całkowity brak reakcji, stanął w miejscu, Endo kontynuował chód. Artemis westchnął zrezygnowany, pokręcił głową z lekkim zawodem i podbiegł do władcy przyszłości.

///koniec wspomnienia////

- No i tak wyglądał dzisiejszy obchód - podsumował partnerce. Luna przyglądała mu się z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. - I uwierz mi Luno, ostatnie nie są dużo lepsze - dodał.

Kobieta patrzyła chwilę na niego, po czym opuściła głowę, jakby coś rozważała.

- Ja też zauważyłam, iż Jego Wysokość się dziwnie zachowuje. - Przyznała. - Mam przy tym dziwne przeczucie, że wiem nawet czemu...

Zaskoczone niebieskie oczy spojrzały w jej stronę

- To znaczy? – zapytał.

Brązowo-włosa pokręciła głową

- Nie, na razie nie będę nic mówić, aby nie nakręcać plotek. Wybacz Artemisie, ale wole się najpierw upewnić. – Wyznała.

- Oczywiście - rzekł ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział, że jeśli Luna nie chce czegoś mówić, to po prostu nie należy jej naciskać.

----------------------------------------------------------*&*--------------------------------------------------

Rei Hino stała w świątynnej kuchni, przygotowując obiad dla swojej małej rodziny.

- No więc mięso już się robi. Sos należy doprawić. – Wyliczała, sprawdzając czy wszystko wykonuje dobrze. - Makaron... - powiedziała i wzięła łyżkę, by sprawdzić twardość produktu mącznego. - ... jeszcze z 5 minut. - Dokończyła po spróbowaniu nitki spagetti. Wytarła ręce w czerwono-fioletową ścierkę i kiedy miała ją odłożyć na miejsce, jej świat stanął w miejscu...

Kapłanka rozejrzała się wokół siebie, kuchnia zaczęła się powoli rozmywać.

- Rei-chan - powiedział anielski głos. Kobieta zamarła, a jej oczy przybrały kształt monet pięciozłotówkowych. Powoli, jakby się bała, odwróciła się. Wiedziała co tam zobaczy. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na postać, która wypowiedziała jej imię, do oczu napłynęły jej z łzy.

- Serenity - wyszeptała.

Anioł kiwnął twierdząco głową.

Rei przyglądała się jak zaczarowana. Nic dziwnego, istota stojąca przed nią była nieziemsko piękna, jej alabastrowa skóra sprawiała wrażenie mieniącej się, złote włosy jakby skrywały milion klejnotów, a oczy miały w sobie całą mądrość świata, ale zarazem cały jego smutek.

- Nie jesteś prawdziwa. Jesteś duchem - stwierdziła ze smutkiem wojowniczka Marsa.

- Zgadza się - odrzekł anioł. Jej głos rozchodził się i miało się wrażenie, ze da się w nim słychać kryształowe dzwoneczki.

- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytała - Oni cię szukają - dodała. Wiedziała, że kobieta wie o kim mówi.

Anioł opuścił wzrok.

- Tęsknię do mojego życia - skomentowała tylko Serenity. Rei przekrzywiła z głowę nie rozumiejąc sensu słów kobiety.

- To czemu nie wrócisz? - dopytywała się. Królowa przyszłości podniosła wzrok, a w jej pięknych oczach widoczne było cierpienie.

- Ona mnie nie dopuszcza. - Wyjaśniła. Rei pokręciła głową - Ona? Kobieta pokiwała głową i ścisnęła ramiona. - Zabiera moje życie Rei-chan - Zacisnęła oczy. - A ja mogę tylko patrzeć.- Wyjaśniła - Jest tak szczęśliwa, że nie chce pamiętać, że kiedyś też była szczęśliwa, że miała inne szczęście.

- Sere... ja nie rozumiem... - próbowała powiedzieć kapłanka, jednak nagle zerwał się mocny wiatr. Kobieta zasłoniła oczy. Przez zasłonę dłoni próbowała dojrzeć swoją przyjaciółkę i panią. Jednak w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stała kobieta nikogo nie było.

Nagle poczuła czyjąś obecność z tyłu, instynkt Senshi zadziałał, już chciała zaatakować. Zanim zdążyła się obrócić poczuła jednak jak ramiona opasają ją w tali, a czyjaś głowa kładzie się na jej ramieniu.

- Rei-chan - wyszeptał głos przez łzy. - Póki ona żyje, ja nie mogę wrócić. - Doszły ją słowa niesione przez wiatr.

Nagle wszystko znikło. Rei otworzyła oczy znów stała w świątynnej kuchni. Zdezorientowana zaczęła się rozglądać, aż nagle uświadomiła sobie, że w ręku nie trzyma ścierki, tylko coś zimnego. Spojrzała na dłoń, była w niej piękna ozdóbka. Coś w rodzaju broszki, ozdobionej wzorem z kwiatów, jakich Rei nie znała. Kobieta uniosła ją do światła, a ta zaczęła się pięknie mienić.

- Rei-chan - wyszeptał znów głos. Kobieta rozejrzała się dookoła. Po chwili zacisnęła piąstkę na klejnocie. - Uwolnimy cię. Przysięgam! - powiedziała na głos, mając nadzieję, że królowa ją usłyszy.

- Co przysięgasz? – zapytał męski głos. Rei obróciła się i zobaczyła stojącego w drzwiach męża. Uśmiechnęła się i dyskretnie wsunęła przedmiot do kieszeni fartucha, który miała na sobie.  
- Co? - rzekła lekko zmieszana.  
- Nooo, powiedziałaś, że coś przyrzekasz - wyjaśnił jej Taka, patrząc na nią z dziwną miną.  
Rei zrobiła większe oczy. Po czym szybko rzekła: - A takie tam gadanie do siebie. - Zbyła mężczyznę swojego życia machnięciem ręki. Po czym spoważniała i położyła ręce na biodra. - Umyłeś ręce? - spytała.  
- YY?? - wyjąkał Taka.  
- No to marsz do łazienki, bo nie dostaniesz najwspanialszego spagetti na świecie!!! - Krzyknęła i wyrzuciła męża z kuchni.

Kiedy znów była sama westchnęła głośno i sięgnęła do kieszeni, aby upewnić się, że to, co się stało miało miejsce naprawdę. Kiedy poczuła klejnot w dłoni, jej serce napełniło ciepło.

- Smakowicie pachnie - usłyszała głos męża z łazienki, on przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Schowała ponownie ozdobę i wróciła do garnków. Choć tak naprawdę, to nie obiad miała w tym momencie w głowie.

--------------------------------------------------------***----------------------------------------------------

Usagi Chiba biegła za mężem. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, dokąd popędził jej ukochany i co ma zamiar zrobić ze swoją ofiarą.

Była już praktycznie pod blokiem, w którym mieszkali ChibiUsa i Endo, kiedy nagle usłyszała dziecięcy śmiech.

Było w tym śmiechu coś jej sercu doskonale znanego.

Zatrzymała się więc i spróbowała zlokalizować dochodzące chichoty. Zerknęła w lewo, w prawo. Zamknęła oczy, aby jej koncentracja się poprawiła, kiedy już je otworzyła nie stała na ulicy. Pod nogami czuła piach. A co chwila jej bose stopy oblewały fale oceanu. 'Skąd wiedział, że to ocean?' - pomyślała. I nagle obróciła się w stronę plaży, a przecież nie chciała tego zrobić?- zupełnie jakby była widzem w swoim ciele.  
I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to ona chichocze. Jej spojrzenie padło na małą, różową istotkę, próbującą misternie, ale zarazem nieudolnie stworzyć zamek z piachu. Na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech.

- Lady - rzekł nagle głos. Dziecko spojrzało się w jej stronę. 'Czy to ona coś rzekła?'

- Używaj trochę więcej mokrego piaseczku - pouczył znów głos, jednak było w nim słychać tyle miłości i radości.

- Tio wtedy palacy ni boo boo zrobi? - spytało niewinnie dziecko. Usagi poczuła, iż kiwa głową. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, złapała łopatkę, wiaderko i pobiegła po mokry piach.

Nagle scena się zmieniła. Leżała w wielkim łożu, o pościeli, tak miękkiej, miłej i pachnącej. Nigdy takiej nie miała wcześniej. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie, za oknem wstawał świt. Ziewnęła. A bynajmniej to zrobiło jej ciało. Nagle poczuła, iż obok niej coś się poruszyło i jakaś ciepła ręką objęła ją w pasie i przysunęła do siebie.  
- Uciekasz kochanie? - zapytał zalotnie męski głos. Przez ciało blondynki przeszły dreszcze, dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że zarówno ona, jak i jej towarzysz są całkowicie nadzy. To chyba nie przeszkadzało jej ciału, gdyż ono z radością wtuliło się w ciepłe objęcie.  
- Od ciebie? Nigdy! - Usłyszała swój własny głos. Jej ciało, duszę i serce wypełniała wielka radość.

- Kocham cię, Serenity. Królowo świata. Mojego świata - wyszeptał głos, a Usagi poczuła ciepło-mokre pocałunki wzdłuż krzyża. I znów dreszcze.

- Mamo-chan - jęknęła i obróciła się, by w końcu uchwycić te boskie usta.  
Usagi czuła się strasznie skonfundowana, była w tym ciele, jednak nie podejmowała żadnych decyzji jego dotyczących. Ani kiedy jej usta przeniosły się na mocną szczękę mężczyzny, ani kiedy zaczęła całować jego klatkę piersiową, brzuch i pozostałe części ciała. Ani kiedy te ciepłe usta obcałowywały jej piersi. Czuła podniecenie, radość i spokój. Czuła - nie czując tego wszystkiego.

Była gościem w swoim ciele. 'W ciele Serenity' - poprawiła się nagle. I dokładnie w tym momencie scena znów się zmieniła.

- Serenity, na Boga, przestań - powiedział poirytowany Endymion. Usagi obróciła się w jego stronę. Nie wiedziała skąd, ale czuła straszne niezadowolenie. I nie miała zamiaru go ukrywać

- Ja mam przestać! - krzyknęła oburzona. - Endymionie, to ty się opanuj. - Kontynuowała podnosząc głos. - Nie mówimy tu o nonsensach, w grę wchodzi ludzkie życie! - dokończyła i zaczęła machać plikiem dokumentów. Widziała, że Endymion również jest bardzo zdenerwowany, co chwilę zamykał oczy, aby się opanować.

- Serenity, doskonale wiem, co tu jest stawką. Ale nie możesz mieszać uczuć do polityki - starał się wyjaśnić. - Jak dobrze pamiętasz, ostatnim razem, kiedy pokierowaliśmy się twoimi uczuciami, Kryształowe Tokyo legło w gruzach - rzekł. Na te słowa, jej oczy zrobiły się olbrzymie i po raz pierwszy Usagi nie potrzebowała ciała Serenity - i jej oczy urosły o dwa rozmiary. Otwierała parę razy buzię i ją zamykała. Zabrakło jej słów. Poczuła się nie tylko zraniona, ale i zdradzona.

- Posłuchaj mnie Serenity. Nie wiem, co się ostatnio z tobą dzieję, ale jesteś bardziej emocjonalna niż zwykle. - Powiedział jej Endymion. - Nie chcę się kłócić z tobą...  
- Nie chcesz się ze mną kłócić? - zapytała retorycznie przerywając mu. Po czym parsknęła szyderczym śmiechem. - A to, co tu robisz? obrażasz mnie, obarczasz odpowiedzialnością za tragedię sprzed wieków. - Kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co on przed chwilą powiedział.

'Jak on śmie' - nakręcała się bardziej.

- Serenity... - próbował zacząć, ale uciszyła go krzyknięciem.

- NIE!!! - zakryła uszy. - Nie chcę z tobą mówić, zostaw mnie samą. Uprawiaj sobie tą politykę bez mnie!!!

Fioletowo-włosy mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, ale Serenity najwidoczniej to nie interesowało, gdyż obróciła się do niego plecami.

- Jak staniesz się moją żoną, tą, którą znam, daj mi znać - usłyszała tylko przed jego wyjściem.

Serenity stała chwilę przy marmurowym kominku, po czym zrezygnowana podeszła do łoża. Usiadła na nim, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

Usagi uświadomiła sobie nagle, że nie jest już w ciele Serenity, tylko patrzy na nią. Zupełnie jakby królowa ją usłyszała, podniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost na blondynkę.

'Nie chcę tu być. Nie chcę być królową. Chcę znów być normalna. Chcę mieć normalne życie' - usłyszała, choć królowa nie ruszała ustami. Z zaciekawieniem przypatrywała się jak Serenity kładzie dłoń na płaskim brzuchu. W chwili, kiedy jej skóra dotknęła tkaniny, z ciała Serenity rozbłysło złote światło oślepiające Usagi. Coś huknęło i królowa znikła. Pozostawiając za sobą jedynie krzyk przepełniony bólem...

Kiedy księżniczka znów otworzyła oczy stała na ulicy Tokyo. Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym się zatrzymała. Próbowała usłyszeć znów ten śmiech, jednak jedynymi słyszanymi odgłosami były dźwięki miasta i ludzi.

Kobieta rozejrzała się bezsilnie. Podeszła do ławki i opadła na nią. Podobnie jak Serenity przyłożyła dłoń do brzucha, też płaskiego.

'Ona była w ciąży' - uświadomiła sobie. - 'Dlatego znikła. Dlatego nie mogą jej znaleźć.'

Usagi spojrzał na budynek, do którego zamierzała dotrzeć. Miała już wstać i tam wejść, kiedy nagle sobie coś uświadomiła.  
- Miała być matką - rzekła , a jej głos uniósł wiatr. Przyglądała się przez chwilę powierzchni chodnika. Aż nagle podniosła głowę i rozszerzyła oczy.  
- Czy, to możliwe? - spytała siebie. Popatrzyła szybko na boki. Wiedziała, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać, czy jej teoria jest prawdziwa.

Wstała i pobiega w drugą stronę.

Minako Aino stała w studio nagraniowym, zaraz miała zacząć nagrywanie piosenki, do swojego nowego filmu. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale ostatnio wszystko straciło dla niej znaczenie. Nie miała ani pasji do grania, ani do śpiewania, nawet fani ją irytowali, choć dla nich starała się być miła, pamiętając starą zasadę "nie gryź ręki, która cię karmi".

Jedynie chiwile z jej ukochanym narzeczonym dawały jej siłę, by wstać rano z łóżka.

'Shiutoni' - pomyślała lekko rozmarzona. Jaka ona była w nim zakochana. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła 'to coś', o czym mówią poeci, co odgrywła w filmach, o czym śpiewała.

Niestety, ludzie, których kochała jak własną rodzinę o niczym nie wiedzieli. Czasami miała wrażenie, że ich to nie interesuje. Przecież już tyle razy próbowała im powiedzieć.

///wspomnienie///

.

Pierwszą próbę podjęłam na spotkaniu w Cafe Crown, niestety, nie udało mi zyskać uwagi Minna, gdyż najpierw wyszło na jaw, że ChibiUsa uprawiała sex.

'Mądre dziecko'.

Potem nadopiekuńcza Makoto strofowała nas, że nie powinniśmy o /TYCH/ tematach z 17-latką rozmawiać

'Ciekawe, czy Mako zapomniała, kiedy to ona sama TE tematy zaczęła przerabiać w praktyce'.

No i potem pojawiła się tajemnicza Prity Ambar i Mamoru. Muszę przyznać, iż byłam zszokowana jej pojawieniem się. Była niezwykle piękna, poczynając od kruczoczarnych włosów, alpejsko zielonych oczu, kończąc na pięknym ciele i znakomitym guście jeśli idzie o ubranie. Fenomenem był też jej synek, dałabym sobie rękę obciąć, że z Mamoru-san nie dzielił tylko imienia. Wyglądał po prostu jak jego mała replika. Ale najwidoczniej nikt tego nie zauważył, więc nic nie skomentowałam i tylko w duchu wypominałam sobie niepowodzenie.

Drugą próbę podjęłam podczas spotkania w Shrine.

Grupka siedziała u Rei, dziewczyny gadały o wszystkim i o niczym. Brakowało jedynie Usagi, gdzieś poszła, chyba z Endo.  
'A niech to, chciałam powiedzieć wszystkim jednocześnie' – pomyślałam - 'No trudno, Usagi sama jest sobie winna, miała być tu' - dodałam na pokrzepienie.

- „Minna..." – Zaczęłam – „chcę wam coś powiedzieć" - Otrzymałam uwagę roześmianych towarzyszek.

- „Co jest, Mina-chan. Chyba nie kolejne szalone zauroczenie w movie star?" - zażartowała Mako. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. 'Ałć' – pomyślałam - 'Ale okey, zasłużyłam na to po mych wygłupach.' - usprawiedliwiłam przyjaciółkę.

- „No co ty, Mako-chan, to na Minę wszyscy lecą. Zupełnie jak muchy do lepu." - poprawiła ją Ami, po czym uśmiechnęła się do mnie. 'Ach ta Ami' - powiedziałam w myślach.

- „Muchy nie lecą do lepu" - zaczęła Rei.

Zrobiłam oczy. Chyba nie zostałam zauważona.  
- "Rei-chan, przecież znasz Ami, nie powie 'kupa', no kał, okey, bo jest lekarzem. Ale tak czy siak porównałaby Minako do placka" - rzekła i walnęła jednocześnie Rei, jedyna matka w grupie, chyba dość mocno, bo ta się lekko skrzywiła 'Dobrze jej tak' - pomyślałam z satysfakcją. Byłam z jednaj strony wdzięczna Mako, że chroni mnie przed kupo-podobieńswtem, ale - hello - ja tu chciałam coś powiedzieć!!!

Nagle włączył się tak dawno niesłyszany przez nas odgłos. Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy w stronę szafki Rei, na której stał komunikator Senshi .'Nie to nie możliwe' - pomyślałam zgorzkniale, 'Nawet siły zła są przeciw mnie' - skwitowałam, po czym usłyszałam głos Usagi.

- „Minna, atak w parku" - Rei, która wstała po biper, trzymała go przez chwilę z w ręku – nie rozumiejąc do końca o co chodzi, po czym zacisnęła z nagłym olśnieniem. - "Ale skopię czyjś tyłek" - powiedziała wkurzona.

Po raz pierwszy się z nią dziś zgadzałam.

Była to druga nieudana próba wyznania moim przyjaciółkom tego, iż się zaręczyłam

Kolejna próba miała miejsce jak byłam z Mako, Rei i Usagi na zakupach. Niestety ku mojemu rozczarowaniu dołączyli do nas Prity-san, Endo-san i mały Mamoru, wkrótce do gromady przyłączyła się i ChibiUsa. I suma suma rum, w natłoku tematów, nie miałam szansy nic powiedzieć.

Kolejna porażka.

///koniec wspomnień////

W sumie nie pamiętam, ile to już razy próbowałam zdobyć się na odwagę i po prostu wykrzyczeć im prawdę.

Niestety, nigdy mi się to nie udawało. Cały czas sobie mówiłam, że są poważniejsze tematy. Jak choćby odszukanie Serenity.

Ale prawda była taka, że oddaliłam się od swoich przyjaciółek, że sława mi je odbiera. Nie byłam pewna czy chcę zapłacić za nią taką cenę.

Bo przecież, nie było normalne, że od 3 miesięcy jestem zaręczona, a nie wiedzą o tym najbliższe mi osoby. Prawda?

---------------------------------------------------***-------------------------------------------------------

By Misako


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15 „ W złym miejscu, w złym czasie, w zły sposób"

Prity szła ulicami Tokyo. Wieczór był wyjątkowo piękny i spokojny. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, pomyślała, że miło czasami pobyć samą. Bardzo kochała swojego synka, jednak czasami nachodziły ją takie dziwne uczucia. Miała wrażenie jakby zaniedbywała coś, kogoś.  
'Ale kogo?' - Przecież nie miała nikogo. Był Iko, to prawda, domyślała się, iż darzy ją jakimś uczuciem. Ona jednak widziała w nim tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciela, choć tyle mu zawdzięczała, nie mogła się przecież zmusić do miłości? Czarnowłosa spojrzała w prawo, po przeciwległej stronie ulicy znajdował się budynek, w którym mieszkał Endo i Mamoru z Usagi. Westchnęła na wspomnienie o tych ludziach, a szczególnie o tych mężczyznach. Mamoru uratowała jej życie, a Endo, no cóż, on nadawał jej życiu kolorów. Co miała poradzić, iż coraz bardziej zakochiwała się w fioletowo-włosym mężczyźnie. Wiedziała, że nie jest to akceptowane przez jego córkę, która uparcie utwierdzała ją w fakcie, iż ojciec kocha tylko jej matkę, ale czy jeśli by tak było pocałowałby ją?  
Nagle Prity usłyszała głosy.  
- Mamoru, tłumaczę ci, że zrobiłem to w dobrej wierze - tłumaczył się jeden.  
- Tak? Tak samo jak zesłałeś mi koszmary? - odpowiedział głosem przepełnionym cynizmem drugi. Kobieta słysząc to uniosła brwi 'Zesłał koszmary?' - pomyślała ze zdziwieniem i podeszła bliżej krawędzi jezdni, aby przyjrzeć się postaciom. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, byli to bohaterowie jej wcześniejszych myśli.  
Już miała do nich krzyknąć, gdy z budynku wybiegły ChibiUsa i Usagi.

- Tato, co się dzieje? - spytała swego ojca zaskoczona dziewczyna. Ten pokiwał głową i stwierdził, że nic.  
- Nic, tak twierdzisz?! - podniósł głos Mamoru i podszedł do mężczyzny ubranego w czarną kurtkę i dżinsy.  
- Mamo-chan, nie teraz. Musimy iść, TERAZ - zatrzymała męża drobna, blondynka kładąc mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej. - Senshi, nas wzywają. Poza tym muszę wam cos powiedzieć - powiedział ciszej. Czarnowłosy zerknął na nią i się uspokoił.  
- Ty nie idziesz - rzekł po chwili.  
Na to pozostali, wraz z zaadresowaną zrobili zaskoczone miny.  
- Nie będziesz ryzykować życia dziecka - upierał się przy swoim. Położył dłonie na ramionach Usagi. Ta cofnęła się o krok, a granatowy szal, który służył za okrycie zsunął się jej z ramion. - Chiba Mamoru, doskonale wiesz, że jestem tam potrzebna - powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie Usagi.  
- Jesteś w ciąży? - wtrąciła nagle ChibiUsa i spojrzała zszokowana na swoją przyszłą matkę. Usagi uśmiechnęła się do niej i pokiwała głową. Na to dziewczyna jeszcze szerzej rozdziawiła i tak już otwarte usta. - Zapomnij, że idziesz! - rzekła niespodziewanie.

- Lady! - skarcił ją ojciec. Ta obróciła się w jego stronę i rzuciła mu spojrzenie. - No co, może to egoistyczne, ale muszę chronić samą siebie. Chcę, aby mnie urodziła w jednym kawałku - rzekła częściowo do Endo, a częściowo do Usagi. Mamoru jej zawtórował.  
- No wiesz, myślałam, że ty na bank będziesz po mojej stronie -rzekła rozczarowana złotowłosa.  
Prity, która stała z boku i przysłuchiwała się całej konwersacji była, no cóż, co najmniej zmieszana. Nie usłyszała całości, ale z tego co wpadło jej w ucho wyciągała przedziwne, irracjonalne wnioski. Nagle kątem oka zobaczyła jakiś blask. Spojrzała się w tamtą stronę, kiedy to zrobiła ujrzała przedziwną istotę podążającą z wielką prędkością w stronę grupki po drugiej stronie. Przez chwilę się jej przyglądała, aż uświadomiła sobie, że owy potwór dzierży miecz w mackach.  
- Minna uważajcie!!! - krzyknęła.  
Grupka spojrzała najpierw w stronę Prity, a potem tam gdzie wskazywała. Jednak stało się to zbyt późno demon dążył zgromadzić energię na broni i uderzyć nią w całą piątkę.  
--------

Usagi uchyliła powoli oczy, po czym je od razu zamknęła. Oślepiający blask poraził ją i przez chwilę poczuła się tak, jakby nie widziała światła od lat.  
- Usako, Usako, słyszysz mnie? - dobiegł ją nagle głos  
- Mamo-chan? - jęknęła i ponownie uchyliła powieki. Kiedy to zrobiła ujrzała przerażoną twarz swego ukochanego.  
- Och, Usako całe szczęście - wyszeptał i wtulił się w złotą czuprynę.  
- Zmartwiłaś nas - rzekł nagle kobiecy głos. Blondynka spojrzała w tamtą stronę. - - Mi..? - wybełkota za uścisku męża.  
- Ta sama energia wzięła i nas - wytłumaczyła jej Super Sailor Mercury. Klękając przy swej księżniczce i sprawdzając jej puls.  
- Nic mi nie jest A… - zaczęła. – Merkury, nic jej nie jest - przerwał nagle Mamoru. Usagi spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ten wskazał jej głową pewną osobę, kobieta spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła - ku swemu zaskoczeniu - Prity.  
- Prity-san! - rzekła całkowicie zaskoczona. Zaadresowana, stojąca obok Endo i ChibiUsy, a zarazem w pewnej odległości obróciła się w jej stronę.  
Widząć, iż Usagi się ocknęła podbiegła do niej. - Oh, Usagi-san, ale nas tu nastraszyłaś - przyznała. – Gomen - dodała nagle. Na to blondynka zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.  
- Za co Prity?  
- Za to, że nie zauważyłam tego czegoś wcześniej. Nie powinnaś narażać siebie, teraz - powiedziała, ale ostatnią część tak wyszeptała, że usłyszeli ją tylko Usagi i Mamoru.  
- Prity-san, najprawdopodobniej ocaliłaś nam życie - powiedział nagle Endo. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego, a w jej zielonych oczach zalśniła nadzieja.  
- Endo-san - wyszeptała.  
Nagle w przestrzeni rozległ się szyderczy śmiech.  
- _Och, jakie to wszystko wzruszające -_ parsknął, a jego głos brzmiał przedziwnie, tak jakby mechanicznie.  
- Kto tam, ujawnij się - krzyknęła Super Sailor Jupiter. Na te słowa sceneria się zmieniła i z czarnego pustkowia, Senshi, Endo, Mamoru, ChibiUsa, Usagi i Prity zostali przeniesieni na coś w rodzaju skalnej pustyni.  
- Co do cholery? - warknęła Super Sailor Uran.  
- _Jako, iż kończymy naszą misję na tej marnej planecie, pomyślalem, że zaserwuje wam, robaki, trochę rozrywki na pożegnanie. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wtrącałyście się w naszą misję. -_ Rzekł ponownie głos. I nagle znikąd pojawiły się kule energii, które atakowały ludzi.  
Senshi stanęły w bojowych pozycjach.  
- Mamoru, Endo i wy dziewczyny stańcie za nami - rozkazał Super Salior Mars. Jednak ledwo jej słowa opuściły usta, kule zaczęły lecieć w ich stronę. Wszyscy próbowali jakoś uniknąć kontaktu z nimi, Senshi swymi mocami, a pozostali skacząc i robiąc uniki.  
Prity biegała jak oszalała, nie wiedząc czemu podejrzewała, iż zetknięcie z czarną piłką nie może skończyć się dobrze. Nagle do jej uszu doszedł przeraźliwy krzyk - Lady, UWAŻAJ!!! - czarnowłosa obróciła się i ujrzała, iż w stronę ChibiUsy zmierzają trzy kule, każda z innego kierunku. Nastolatka nie miała szansy nigdzie uciec, gdyż przed chwilą rzuciła się na ziemię, aby uniknąć spotkania z inną kulą.  
W tym momencie dla Prity jakby czas się spowolnił. Spojrzała na Endo, w jego oczach widziała przerażenie jakiego by się nigdy nie spodziewała. Zresztą podobny wyraz twarzy mieli Mamoru i Usagi. Spojrzał znów na dziewczynkę, ta zdążyła obrócić się na plecy i mimo, że Prity miała pogląd tylko na jej profil, wiedziała, że strach ją sparaliżował. Nagle dotarło do niej co musi zrobić. Choć wiedziała, że konsekwencje tego będę nie do odwrócenia.

***

ChibiUsa siedziała sparaliżowana na ziemi, chciała się ruszyć, naprawdę, jednak miała wrażenie, iż całe jej ciało przykleiło się do sklanej powierzchni. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie. 'Nie chcę być demonem, nie chcę znów być zła' - pomyślała tylko święcie przekonana, że gdy ponownie jej ciało opanuje negatywna energia, obudzi się Black Lady.  
Siedziała więc tak z zaciśniętymi oczyma, oczekując końca, który miał za chwilę nadejść.  
Kiedy nagle doszedł ją krzyk. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała czarnowłosą postać górującą nad nią. Jej powieki rozsunęły się akurat w takiej chwili, iż doskonale mogła zobaczyć, że w jej obrońcę wbiły się trzy kule.  
Nagle nieświadomie to ona zaczęła krzyczeć: - Nieeee!!!!!  
***

Wszyscy patrzyli zszokowani jak Prity staje nad różowowłosą księżniczką przyszłości i swoje ciało poświęca jako tarcze.  
Endymion, który biegł w kierunku córki zatrzymał się zszokowany.  
Mamoru, który bronił Usagi swoją mocą również zamarł.  
Blond bogini siedząca na ziemi patrzyła z przerażeniem jak trzy kule wbijają się w ciało czarnowłosej kobiety i ku jej większemu przerażeniu, wszystkie pozostałe, które latały między grupą podążyły za nimi chwilę później.  
Senshi po prostu stały i z niezrozumieniem przyglądały się całej scenie.  
Wszyscy mieli wrażenie iż czas się zatrzymał, aż nagle wszystko przerwał krzyk agonii, zawtórowany wrzaskiem ChibiUsy.

Równie niespodziewanie jak nastąpiły, to się zakończyły.  
Czarnowłosa, która rozpostarła ramiona upadła na kolana i ciężko oddychała.  
Wszyscy ruszyli w jej stronę, ale znów zostali zatrzymani przez sieć, która ujawniła się dopiero po zetknięciu z ich ciałami.  
- _Interesujące _- rzekł głos i grupa spojrzała w jego stronę. Zaledwie 10 metrów od klęczącej Prity stał Athotes. – _interesujące _- powtórzył i podszedł do niej.  
- Nie dotykaj jej!!! - krzyknął Endymion próbując wyswobodzić się z pętaniny.  
Czerwonowłosy rzucił mu tylko poirytowane spojrzenie po czym kontynuował zmniejszanie dystansu miedzy sobą a zielonooką.  
Znienacka drogę zagrodziła mu różowowłosa nastolatka.  
- _A ty tu czego? -_ spytał widząc kolejnego robaka.  
- Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić- zapowiedziała. A jej cynamonowe oczy pałały pewnością i nienawiścią.  
_- Skrzywdzić? dziecko co ty możesz. Poza tym jak mnie pamięć nie myli, to ty jesteś sierotą i przez ciebie ona teraz cierpi - _Zauważył Athotes, na to ChibiUsa straciła trochę pewności siebie. Czerwonowłosy opuścił ramiona ze zrezygnowania - _Albo się ruszysz albo zrobię to siłą _- powiedział od niechcenia.  
Dziewczynka już zamierzała coś powiedzieć kiedy mężczyzna uderzył ją tak, że odleciała na bok na dobre 7 metrów.  
- CHIBIUSA!!!! - krzykneli wszyscy. Księżniczka upadła i straciła przytomność.  
- _No, teraz przejdźmy do ciebie _- rzekł mnich, po czym przykląkł i spojrzał w oczy sapiącej kobiety.  
- _To, że człowiekiem nie jesteś, wiemy na pewno _- stwierdził.  
Prity tylko łykała powietrze i z ledwością mrugała, po chwili przechyliła się na bok i upadłaby, gdyby nie złapał jej czerwony kapłan.  
- Zostaw ją!!! - powtórzył swą groźbę fioletowo-włosy. Zaadresowany go zignorował. Złapał za ramiona swej ofiary i tak nią trząsł, aż w końcu jej głowa udostępniła mu wgląd w jej ledwo otwarte oczy. - _Kim jesteś, o piękna. Człowieka zmieniłaby jedna kula, w ciebie wleciały ich całe tuziny, a walczysz by pozostać sobą. To nie jest możliwe. Nie dla człowieka _- mówił do siebie i chyba do Prity.  
Nagle z jego dłoni zaczęła emitować energia. Prity, która była na wpół świadoma, nagle oprzytomniała i zaczęła jęczeć z bólu, jakby miała zły sen.

Wszyscy patrzyli z niezrozumieniem na to, co działo się przed nimi, każdy co chwila próbował uwolnić się z oplatającej go sieci, nie było to jednak łatwe.

Usagi patrzyła jak kobieta, która uratowała jej córkę cierpi tortury z rąk tego dziwoląga i nie mogła nic zrobić. Jej serce pękało, najpierw jak traktował Prity niczym worek ziemniaków, a potem jak zaczął emanować dziwną energią w jej ciało.  
Co gorsza nie wiedziała czemu miała wrażenie, iż czuje to promieniowanie 'Czyżby ciąża zrobiła mnie taka wrażliwą na każdą moc?' - pomyślała.

- Puść ją, TY nie wiesz co robisz - odezwała się nagle Super Sailor Pluton, wszyscy, zaskoczeni, spojrzeli w jej stronę. Czyżby zielonowłosa wiedziała co się dzieje. Chwilę później okazało się, że to nieistotne, gdyż Athotes wrzasnął jakby porażony i rzucił Prity na ziemię.  
- AAAAAAA – krzyczał, trzymając swą dłoń.  
- _NIE, TY NIE ISTNIEJESZ, NIE TERAZ!!! -_ wrzasnął wściekły na Prity, która z ledwością uniosła się na łokciach i spojrzała w jego stronę.  
- _SŁYSZYSZ MNIE, KREATURO, NIE MASZ PRAWA TU ISTNIEĆ. –_ krzyczał jak opętany i cisnął energią w Prity tak, że poleciała jeszcze dalej, przy okazji raniąc swe ciało o skały.  
- PRITY-CHAN - krzyknął Endo, a po jego polikach popłynęły łzy. Starał się doń sięgnąć, ponieważ wylądowała niedaleko niego. - Yhmmmm - jęknękła jedynie. Nie zdążył się ruszyć, gdy Athotes znów użył mocy i rzucił nią.  
Tymczasem złotowłosa zaczęła wydawać z siebie również jęki bólu  
Wszyscy, łącznie z wrogiem, spojrzeli na Usagi. Podczas gdy minna patrzyły na dziewczynę zaniepokojone, Athotes przyglądał jej się z niedowierzaniem. Nagle pstryknął i sieć wokół Usy znikła, a on sam stanął się przed nią i zaczął mierzyć, aż nagle położył dłonie na ramionach blondynki i miał zamiar użyć ponownie swej energii, kiedy czyjaś dłoń padła na jego ramię.  
- Nie. Dotykaj. Jej. - rzekł rozwścieczony czarnowłosy mężczyzna i zanim Athotes zdążył zareagować uderzyła w niego moc Tuxedo La Smoking Bomb. Wszystko rozbłysło, aż trzeba było zasłonić oczy. Kiedy jednak energia znikła, wszyscy byli wolni.  
- W porządku? - spytał Tuxedo podchodząc do swej żony.  
- Tak, ale jak.. - zaczęła, jednak przerwał jej znów śmiech.

Minna spojrzeli na Athotes i ku swemu przerażeniu stwierdzili, iż trzyma w ramionach nieprzytomną Prity.  
- _Głupcy, dla tej blondyny oddaliście mi najpotężniejszą kobietę w galaktyce _- rzekł po czym znikł, zostawiając po sobie tylko śmiech i zszokowane wojowniczki.  
***

Endymion stał niczym skamieniały, po czym na jego twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki wzbierającej w nim furii. Zaczął emanować złotą energią i obrócił się w stronę Plutona.  
- Pluto - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby - Lepiej żebym go źle zrozumiał - syknął jeszcze bardziej wściekły.  
- O co chodzi? - spytały zmieszane kobiety.  
- Dlaczego krzyczysz na Puu, Otuu-san? - dopytała ChibiUsa, która w trakcie zajścia odzyskała przytomność i tak jak pozostali, obserwowała zaistniałą sytuację.  
- To Serenity - odpowiedziała im z przerażeniem w głosie Usagi. Po czym skrzywiła się lekko, obrażenia zaczęły ją boleć. Wszyscy spojrzeli na jej zakrwawione ciało. Sączący czerwony płyn wydobywał się dokładnie z tego miejsca, gdzie ranny była Prity. Wszyscy zrobili zszokowane miny na tą proklamację.  
- Ale jak? Przecież wyczulibyśmy jej energię - wyjąkała całkowicie zmieszana Ami.  
Endymion nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na wojowniczkę czasu.  
- Woah - krzynał Uran ściągając Władcę ze swej kompanki – Wyluzuj - powiedziała, po czym całkowicie pożałowała swych słów, gdyż Endymion zdzielił ją całą siłą w brzuch tak, że upadła  
- Haruka! - krzyknęła Michiru i padła obok swej partnerki.  
A król znów zaatakowałby Plutona, gdyby nie Mamoru i Jupiter, którzy i tak go ledwo zatrzymali.  
- Mamoru, kiedy zrobiłeś się taki narwany? - zapytała kobieta o brązowych włosach – Wow – wyszeptała ledwo trzymając mężczyznę w garści.  
Ten jednak nie zważając na to zaczął krzyczeć na zielonowłosą - Wiedziałaś, cały ten czas! Prawiłaś swe kazania i wiedziałaś!  
Kobieta wstała - Są rzeczy, które muszą się stać - rzekła po prostu.  
- Muszą się stać? - to wyszło od ChibiUsay – Puu, jak mogłaś? - spytała przez łzy.  
- Minna wybaczcie, ale musimy stąd iść, za dużo tu negatywnej energii - odezwała się nagle Mars. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.  
- Mars ma rację, musimy wracać do naszego świata, tam będą lepsze… warunki na takie rozmowy… i wszyscy zdążymy się uspokoić - zawtórował Merkury.  
- Puśćcie mnie - rozkazał Endymion, próbując strząsnąć z siebie Mamoru i Makoto.  
- A będziesz grzeczny? - spytała Jupiter. Endymion rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie. Kobieta się zarumieniła i od razu rozluźniła uścisk. Mamoru chwilę powątpiewał, jednak do Endymiona podeszła ChibiUsa i widocznie chciała się w niego wtulić, co uspokoiło króla, który natychmiast przyjął dziecko w ramiona. Chwilę później wszyscy, mimo pewnych trudności, ustawili się w kole do teleportacji. Senshi upewniły się, ze Endymion będzie daleko od Plutona, gdyż były pewne, że jest gotów zabić ją gołymi rękoma.

By Misako

Edit Kasia


End file.
